Futuro Incierto
by Luna Wood - Ma
Summary: Bella jamas salto del acantilado y Edward jamas regreso...hasta ahora...16 años han pasado ya y Edward se sorprende al ver a su compañera de pupitre, Bella? Es posible regresar el tiempo, y corregir tus errores? o vives con las desiciones que tomaste?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

El nerviosismo por conocer al primer novio de mi hija de 15 años cambio en el instante que lo vi, ahora estaba hecha una maraña de emociones eran tantas que sentía que iba a colapsar.

El estaba frente a mí y tomado de la mano de mi hija si las manos de Jake no me estuvieran sosteniendo firmemente, estoy segura de que mis rodillas se hubieran doblado y habría caído al suelo.

El lucia exactamente igual que hace16 años, igual de joven, igual de deslumbrante, igual que la estatua de un Dios griego, y yo me sentía como una anciana, aunque solo tuviera 34.

¿Edward?-Mi voz era entrecortada sentía que me faltaba en aire y que la garganta se me cerraba

Hola…Bella- trato de sonar normal, pero note que estaba sorprendido e igual de nervioso que yo, después de todo pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver.

* * *

Hola bueno espero les guste esta nueva historia es la primera historia que subo a internet, estoy muy nerviosa no sabia si subirla o no pero esta historia me tiene rondando la cabeza desde hace tiempo aunque la verdad aun no se como va a terminar pero lo que si se esque habra mucho drama, romance y arrepentimiento, espero me digan si les gusto o no y si no les gusto que me ayuden y me digan en que puedo mejorar o que me falto o que me sobro, bueno espero sus comentarios =)


	2. El regreso

Edward's POV

Hacia 16 años que no estaba en forks, aun recordaba la ultima vez que estuve aquí y sobre todo lo que mas recordaba era la cara de Bella cuando le dije que no la amaba, su mirada era triste pero había algo en ella que no entendía acaso veía en su mirada ¿comprensión? Era como si ella pensara que en verdad no la amaba, yo pensé que nunca podría convencerla y que tendría que inventar otra excusa para irme de forks y poder mantenerla a salvo de mi y de mi familia, pero inmediatamente lo creyó, no podía creer que ella enserio pensara que no la amaba, así que aproveche eso y me fui por mas que me doliera y por mas que fuera a extrañarla y no volví a verla y estaba casi seguro que no la vería jamás, estaba seguro que probablemente ahora estaría casada o al menos con algún novio y lo mas lejos posible de Forks, el solo pensar eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre por los celos.

La mayoría de las personas con las que convivimos hace 16 años o ya eran muy viejos para recordarnos o ya estaban lejos de la ciudad haciendo sus vidas, así que no tendríamos problemas en cuanto a si alguien nos reconocía.

-Es bueno estar en casa otra vez- suspiro Esme al mismo tiempo que Carlisle la abrazaba por la espalda y le besaba la coronilla.

-Si claro-dije con sarcasmo, claro es genial estar de vuelta al lugar donde pase el año más feliz de mi vida, al lugar donde le rompí el corazón a la persona que más eh amado y que sigo amando, al lugar donde tengo tantos recuerdos de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos- es genial

Regresamos a Forks el viernes por la tarde y para el sábado en la tarde ya estaba todo desempacado y acomodado en su lugar, y este lunes empezaríamos en la escuela otra ves – justo lo que necesitaba- me dije con sarcasmo-otros 3 años mas de la misma monotonía y de volver a "aprender" lo que ya se a la perfección, pero si queremos permanecer aquí al menos 4 años sin levantar sospechas era necesario que asistiéramos a la preparatoria como adolescentes normales, bueno mas bien "normales" porque por mas cosas comunes que hiciéramos no entrábamos en la categoría de normales.

El lunes llego y como siempre Alice nos preparo la vestimenta "ideal" para el primer día de clases, así que me despedí de Esme y le desee buen día a ella y a Carlisle y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla, subimos todos al volvo y conduje de nuevo por esas calles que me eran tan familiares.

Al llegar lo primero que note fue una vieja camioneta pick up de color rojo o bueno al menos lo había sido hace unos 20 quizás 30 años ahora era mas como un naranja oxidado, no pude evitar sentir un destello de esperanza-_edward debes de estar bromeando, es imposible que sea la camioneta de ELLA-_ nopodía ni pensar su nombre era muy doloroso, sacudí mi cabeza intentando despejar ese pensamiento, era imposible que fuera su camioneta, habían pasado 16 años la única forma de que ella estuviera aquí era si era maestra o algo así y estaba seguro que eso no pasaría, era muy tímida como para pararse enfrente de un grupo de adolescentes y dar una clase, debía ser imaginación mía, aunque el olor que provenía de la camioneta me era algo familiar, no igual de atrayente que su olor pero parecido, debían ser imaginaciones mías, probablemente causadas por estar de regreso a Forks, a la época mas feliz de mi existencia, cuando estuve a su lado.

Me dirigí a mi primera clase, biología-_genial como si necesitara mas recuerdos de ella- _esperaba no tener ningún compañero de pupitre, nadie podría remplazar su lugar, ni siquiera aunque fuera para una clase.

Bienvenido señor Cullen- me recibió el profesor- ahora se puede decir que mi clase esta llena, solo queda un lugar disponible-_no puede ser posible, porque me pasa esto, probablemente es el karma o algo asi-_ por favor tome asiento junto a la señorita Black.

Me dirigí a mi asiento aun renegando por dentro el hecho de tener que compartir mi pupitre, al llegar no pude evitar mirar de repente a mi nueva compañera su olor tan familiar me llego de repente, fije mi vista en esos ojos chocolates que tanto había extrañado

-B..Bella?- dije tan sorprendido que apenas pude pronunciar su nombre

* * *

Bueno este capitulo fue algo tedioso pero era necesario para formar bases por así decirlo, are lo posible por subir otro capitulo mañana, ya se que probablemente este capitulo allá sido algo aburrido pero les prometo que solo era este pero necesitaba destrabar mi mente por así decirlo pero el capitulo de mañana, será mejor que este =)

Bueno espero me dejen sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias =)


	3. Mi Angel

-¿B…Bella?, ¿Eres tu?- La chica frunció el ceño y me miro confundida y de pronto sonrió

-No, mi nombre es Sara Renée Black- Levante una ceja, estaba consternado, ¿no era ella mi Bella?, al parecer confundió mi gesto porque rió tímidamente

- Si lo se es un nombre extraño pero son los nombres de mis abuelas, pero llámame Sara- Sonrió aun más y extendió su mano hacia mí- ¿y tu eres?- dude por un momento y después estreche su mano y sin poder evitarlo sonreí

-Edward, Edward Cullen-

-Bueno Edward es un placer conocerte- Definitivamente ella no era mi Bella, mi Bella no era tan…abierta, tan sociable, mi bella era mas tímida aunque el parecido era exagerado, claro tenían pequeñas diferencias por ejemplo el cabello de Sara era un poco mas rojizo que el de Bella, para notar el matiz rojizo del cabello de Bella tenias que verlo en el sol y en cambio el de Sara se apreciaba fácilmente, y no se porque me sentí tan relajado en su compañía, talvez era porque me recordaba tanto a mi Bella, incluso también olía a fresas aunque eran aromas distintos el de mi Bella era mas dulce, como el de un postre y el de Sara era mas fresco, mas cítrico, aunque ambos eran deliciosos, pero el simple hecho de recordar el olor de mi Bella hacia que mi garganta estallara en llamas.

-_Bien jóvenes tomen asiento y abran su libro en la pagina 32- el profesor empezó a dar la clase, pero yo no preste atención por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar a Sara, era imposible que hubiera alguien que se pareciera tanto a mi Bella, y entonces me di cuenta, había estado tan sorprendido por Sara que no me di cuenta, no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, eso si que era extraño, aparte de Bella jamás había conocido a alguien mas a quien no pudiera leer sus pensamientos, esto se ponía extraño.

La clase termino y me levante lo mas rápido que pude sin llamar la atención y ya casi llegaba a la puerta cuando alguien me llamo- Edward!- me gire de inmediato, buscándola por todas partes estaba seguro que era la vos de Bella, de mi Bella, pero al fijarme bien era Sara quien me llamaba- Oye, se que es un poco temprano para hacer planes pero unos amigos y yo iremos a Port Angeles al cine y como eres bueno imagine que seria mas fácil para ti hacer amigos de esta manera-

-Claro me encantaría- espera que acababa de decir, acaso acababa de aceptar ir al cine con un montón de desconocidos, esto no tenia sentido, definitivamente el hecho de que se pareciera tanto a mi Bela me estaba afectando necesitaba alejarme de ella lo antes posible, antes de que cometiera una tontería, pero y que tal si intentaba salir con ella, _claro y que aras cuando se enamore de ti, decirle que ya no la amas, y dejarla sufriendo en el bosque, hey tal vez podríamos hacer esto cada 16 años podría ser divertido_- dijo sarcásticamente una voz en mi cabeza, cielos tenia razón no podía pasar por esto otra vez, yo sabia muy bien que después de Bella no habría nada ni nadie mas, mi vida termino el día que la deje, y yo sabia que jamás podría llegar a amar alguien de la misma forma que la ame a ella, de la misma forma que aun la amo.

-Bueno entonces el viernes nos iremos saliendo de la escuela primero iremos a comer algo y después iremos al cine- sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me tomo desprevenido, ella paso a un lado de mi y se alejo probablemente a su siguiente clase y no pude evitar sonreír como tonto, que diablos me estaba pasando, porque me comportaba de esta manera.

El resto del día fue largo y tedioso, les dije a mis hermanos que a la hora del almuerzo no estaría con ellos que tenia que hacer unas cosas, cuando llegue al volvo ya me esperaban mis hermanos, Alice me miraba con preocupación, y después escuche en mi mente, ¿era ella?, ¿era Bella?- sentí una punzada cuando dijo su nombre, solo negué sin que mis hermanos aparte de Alice lo notaran- es mejor así, no tiene caso que te atormentes más- Alice había sido muy comprensiva, claro después de casi un año y de que le explicara porque era lo mejor para Bella que me alejara de ella porque antes de eso no me dirigía la palabra muy apenas me miraba y trataba de ignorarme lo mas que podía y si se dignaba a hablarme era solo para decirme lo estupido que estaba siendo por haber abandonado al a única persona que eh amado en mas de 1 siglo, pero finalmente me había perdonado, aunque a veces la atrapaba tratando de ver a Bella y lo que estaba haciendo y en cuanto se daba cuenta que la estaba escuchando, dirigía su mente a otra cosa.

La semana paso rápido y de pronto el viernes llego, intentaba buscar alguna excusa para no ir a Port Angeles, pero en cuanto llegue a la escuela sentí unas pequeñas manos que trataban de tapar mis ojos aunque solo me tapaba la mitad puesto que soy bastante alto y al oler ese aroma de fresas frescas supe de inmediato quien era-Adivina quien soy- dijo una voz en un susurro para que no supiera quien era- Sara- dije inmediatamente- me destapo los ojos y me gire a verla, hizo un puchero y me dijo- no es justo hiciste trampa- se veía adorable y no pude evitar sonreír- no claro que no hice trampa, tu sola te delatas con tu perfume de fresas-

-no es mi perfume, es mi shampoo, yo no uso perfume- me sonrió, y le regrese la sonrisa, Dios que me estaba pasando porque reaccionaba así, eso no era normal en mi, Sara me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia la puerta de la escuela, hoy nuevamente tenia biología a la primera por lo que caminamos juntos al salón y de pronto vi la visión que estaba teniendo Alice, pero no podía ser posible, me mostraba a mi y a Sara ¿saliendo juntos? No puede ser posible, yo no puedo ser feliz con nadie mas que no sea mi Bella, algo debería andar mal, talvez Alice estaba cansada o sus visiones ya no eran las mismas de siempre, pero sabia que estaba equivocado, las visiones de Alice jamás se equivocaban, claro al menos que cambiaras de "curso" tus acciones y entonces una nueva visión surgía, pero que acciones debería evitar para que la visión no pasara, talvez debería empezar por cancelar los planes de esta tarde, me gire hacia Sara y por un momento pensé que de ser posible me desmayaría, una cortina de cabello estaba entre nosotros dos exactamente igual a la que ponía Bella.

-Estemm...Sara, sobre esta no se-me interrumpió- va a ser genial no crees hacia mucho tiempo que no conocíamos a nadie nuevo en Forks, definitivamente esta será una gran salida-de pronto se detuvo- perdón por interrumpirte, ¿que es lo que querías decir?-

-no, no era nada importante, solo quería saber si, ¿si nos iremos todos juntos o si cada quien se ira en su carro?

-mm pues la verdad no se, en el almuerzo le preguntare a los chico-dijo mientras sonreía y volvía a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Ahora si estaba en serios problemas, esta chica empezaba a gustarme de verdad, y tenia la leve sospecha de que yo le gustaba pero no podía hacerle esto, yo bien sabia que solo lo hacia para remplazar a mi Bella, porque por mas que me doliera admitirlo la extrañaba mas de lo que podía soportar, me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento y si se encontrara bien, si será feliz, espero que si lo sea, por mas que me duela espero que haya podido encontrar la felicidad que yo no supe darle con alguien mas, pero en cuanto lo pensé sentí una enorme punzada de dolor, así que me contente en las palabras del profesor aunque ya me supiera la lección de memoria, necesitaba distraer mi mente.

La salida a Port Angeles no fue tan mala como pensé, a decir verdad me divertí mucho, Sara era una chica muy sencilla que sin importar tu humor lograba sacarte una sonrisa, aparte de que el hecho de que se pareciera tanto a mi Bella de alguna forma me ayudaba, me sentía, feliz, era como volver el tiempo, Dios la extrañaba tanto pero Sara me confundía tanto, como es posible que me interese en alguien mas cuando sigo tan enamorado de mi hermosa Bella, el amor de mi vida o mejor dicho de mi existencia, pero de alguna forma Sara lo estaba logrando, estaba adentrándose en mi corazón, sentía una necesidad de protegerla, era extraño porque en ocasiones me sentía atraído a ella pero a veces sentía como si fuera su hermano mayo o su padre, necesitaba protegerla de todo lo malo de este mundo al igual que trate con Bella, pero sabia que era hipócrita como podría protegerlo de todo lo malo cuando lo mas malo y peligroso para ella era yo.

Habían pasado ya 4 meses desde que regresamos a Forks y tenia saliendo con Sara 2 semanas y esta tarde iría a conocer a sus padres, no podía dejar de sentirme asqueado conmigo mismo porque sentía que le era infiel al recuerdo de Bella por salir con Sara pero también le era infiel a ella al pensar en mi Bella, definitivamente era un ser despreciable, pero me aseguraría de hacer las cosas bien esta vez, disfrutaría el tiempo que pudiera con Sara y si ella algún día se aburría de mi me iría, y no volvería a saber de mi, pero mientras tanto la aria feliz, trataría de recompensar a mi Bella a través de Sara.

Era viernes y las clases habían terminado, en un par de minutos conocería a los padres de Sara, debo admitir que estaba un poco nervioso, después de todo a que padres les gustaría que su hija saliera con un vampiro de mas de 100 años de edad, me dirigí a mi coche a esperar a Sara, al llegar unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y me abrazaron, hola Sarita como estas, hizo un puchero cuando mencione el nombre con el que la llamaba a veces, decía que la hacia sentirse como si tuviera 3 años y que además así le decía su mamá a veces,

-Estas lista para irnos- le dije al mismo tiempo que le habría la puerta del copiloto

-si lo estoy pero me temo que tendremos que irnos separados, no puedo dejar mi auto aquí en la escuela- hice una mueca, no quería que se fuera sola, pero tenia razón no podría dejar su auto aquí.

-Bueno deja te acompaño a tu auto, ahora que lo pienso jamás eh visto tu auto- me miro emocionada y sonrió- te encantara es todo un clásico- me detuve de pronto cuando vi que se aproximaba a la pick up roja, era esto acaso un castigo o talvez un regalo de Dios?, conducían incluso el mismo auto, tenia que admitir que esto se estaba poniendo algo raro pero que se yo cualquier cosa puede pasar después de todo yo soy un vampiro, que mas prueba que esa de que ahí cosas bastante raras en este mundo.

-Estas loca, como puedes conducir esa cosa, se ve que es peligrosa- su ceño se frunció e hizo una adorable cara de enojada, parecía un gatito enojado porque le quitaron su bola de estambre.

-hey no te burles de mi auto, es un clásico, además esta en perfectas condiciones mi papá lo arreglo el solo- se sostuvo de un lado de la camioneta y la observo con ternura, veo que ese auto significaba mucho para ella y probablemente yo había herido sus sentimientos, genial Edward eres un tonto.- además es una reliquia familiar, le pertenecía a mi abuelito y a…-la interrumpí- esta bien amor lo siento, perdóname por haberme burlado de tu genial auto- le dije con una sonrisa, ella sonrió y se puso de puntitas para darme un beso en la mejilla y después se sonrojo, eso era el mayor contacto que habíamos tenido en nuestras 2 semanas de noviazgo, no quería presionarla a nada, además yo aun no estaba listo para besar a alguien mas, después de todo a la única que había besado antes había sido a mi Bella

-Bueno amor yo te sigo, tu guíame y nos veremos en tu casa- la ayude a subir a su auto y me dirigí al mió, escuche el estrepitoso sonido del motor cuando lo encendió, si definitivamente era muy parecida a mi Bella, la seguí hasta una casita que estaba casi en la frontera de la reservación Quileute, era una suerte que no viviera en la reserva porque como le explicaría que no podía ir a su casa, seria muy difícil, no podía solo decirle ah querida no puedo ir a tu casa porque esta en territorio prohibido, veras soy un vampiro y la reserva es territorio de licántropos y tenemos un tratado y yo no puedo entrar a sus tierras, no no podía simplemente decir eso, no tenia sentido.

Me baje de mi auto y llegue a su auto antes de que se bajara le abrí la puerta y tome su mano y no la solté, nos dirigimos al pórtico, me llego un extraño olor, era muy familiar, de pronto lo supe era el olor de un licántropo, necesitaba sacar a Sara de ahí pero fue muy tarde alguien, abrió la puerta y me quede estático, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, era imposible, esto tenia que ser un sueño, o no?, talvez morí porque lo que estaba frente a mi no era nada menos que un ángel, mi ángel personal, talvez después de todo si exista el cielo

Bella's POV

El nerviosismo por conocer al primer novio de mi hija de 15 años cambio en el instante que lo vi, ahora estaba hecha una maraña de emociones eran tantas que sentía que iba a colapsar.

El estaba frente a mí y tomado de la mano de mi hija si las manos de Jake no me estuvieran sosteniendo firmemente, estoy segura de que mis rodillas se hubieran doblado y habría caído al suelo.

El lucia exactamente igual que hace16 años, igual de joven, igual de deslumbrante, igual que la estatua de un Dios griego, y yo me sentía como una anciana, aunque solo tuviera 34.

¿Edward?-Mi voz era entrecortada sentía que me faltaba en aire y que la garganta se me cerraba

Hola…Bella- trato de sonar normal, pero note que estaba sorprendido e igual de nervioso que yo, después de todo pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver.

* * *

Bueno este capitulo fue un poco mas largo y lamento haber pasado tan rápido a la relación de Sara y Edward pero es que la historia en realidad se centra en Edward y Bella así que tenia que apurar las cosas, espero les guste, no se olviden de comentar díganme les gustaría que esta historia fuera BellaxEdward o BellaxJacob y EdwardxSara aun están a tiempo de hacer sugerencias sobre como les gustaría que fuera la historia, bueno espero sus comentarios y yo creo que probablemente en un par de horas mas subiré el otro capitulo ya caso lo termino o talvez lo subo mañana en la mañana, pero no olviden dejar sus comentarios, es lo que me alienta a seguir con esta historia =)

Un abrazo y un beso…=)


	4. Reencuentro

__

BPOV

-¿Se conocen? – pregunto mi hija con curiosidad, sentí las manos de Jake tensarse en mi cintura

-bueno- no sabia que responder-no exactamente muñequita, yo conocía a sus padres ya hace 16 años y Edward solo era un bebe entonces-le dije sonriendo sin atreverme a mirar a Edgar a la cara, el solo recordar su nombre hacia que se me formara un nudo en la garganta.

-y como es que la reconociste si solo eras un bebe- le pregunto Sara a Edward- cielos no había pensado en eso

-Bueno porque mis papás le tienen mucho cariño a Bella- lo vi tensarse al decir mi nombre o al menos eso me pareció ver por qué en un segundo ya se había compuesto su expresión-y me contaban historias de ellos 3 y me mostraban fotografías de ella por eso la reconocí.

-y tus papas no conocen a mi papá- Edward me miro y yo esquive su mirada y sentí como las manos de Jake me estrechaban mas a su cuerpo.

-Bueno si lo conocen pero en ese tiempo Jake solo era un amigo de Bella, no creo que alguno pensara que fueran a terminar juntos- me pareció escuchar un tono distinto cuando termino la oración, talvez odio, celos o lo mas probable indiferencia, el teléfono sonó dentro de la casa

-Muñequita puedes ir a contestar, nosotros atenderemos a Edward y sirve que podemos conversar un poco con el- ella asintió sonriente y antes de entrar a la casa miro a Jake y escuche que le susurro, se bueno con el, en verdad me agrada, me tense y pude sentir como los brazos de Jake empezaban a temblar, le acaricie el brazo y le bese la mejilla- tranquilo, puedes asustar a Sarita, ya sabes lo nerviosa que se pone cuando eso pasa, Jake asintió y sonrió y después me beso en la coronilla, al voltear vi a Edward con las manos en un puño y con los ojos negros, pero como era posible hace un momento los tenia de ese hermoso color dorado.

-Edward estoy seguro que ya sabes que no permitiré que mi princesa salga contigo- le dijo Jake tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo que pudo. Edward solo asintió y después me miro y después a Jake

-Jacob se que es mucho pedir, pero crees que podría hablar con Bella en privado, solo será un minuto, Jake se tenso y actué antes de que algo malo pasara, aferre mis manos a los brazos de Jake que aun me rodeaban y después junte toda la valentía que sabia que tenia por algún lado escondida en mi cuerpo y mire a Edward a la cara, sus ojos atraparon los míos por un segundo sentí que me hundía en ellos, sacudí mi cabeza y dije lo mas neutral que pude, -Edward no quiero ser grosera pero si tienes algo que decirme puedes decirlo frente a mi esposo- vi como su expresión se crispaba por el dolor y después se recomponía en un segundo, yo quería lastimarlo, que sufriera igual que yo sufrí pero al ver su expresión supe que no podría hacerlo, aun lo amaba demasiado, pero aun así que yo recuerdo no ahí nada que quede por decir entre nosotros, dejaste muy claro todo hace 16 años- su expresión de dolor regreso y este vez duro un poco mas de tiempo, me odie por hacerle eso pero no podía volver a caer, no podía volver a enamorarme de el, estaba casada, tenia una presiona hija, la cual era novia de Edward, pero a quien engañaba seguía totalmente enamorada de el, jamás deje de amarlo y no creo que nunca deje de hacerlo, claro que también amaba a Jake el era mi puerto seguro, mi sol personal, había sido mi mejor amigo cuando mas lo necesite, me ayudo a salir de la mas grande depresión, del a cual jamás pensé que me recuperaría, aun era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi esposo e incluso mi amante y ahora el padre de mi hija, claro que lo amaba muchísimo pero aun así nunca nadie podría borrar a Edward de mi corazón, dejo su marca grabada en el, es como si hubiera utilizado un hierro caliente, porque seguro que dolía casi igual que uno y su marca seria permanente al igual que cuando marcan el ganado, por un tiempo me pregunte si eso había sido, solo una mas de su aren, una oveja mas en su rebaño con la que podría jugar cuando quisiera y deshacerse de ella cuando se aburriera, pero sin importar cuanto lo siguiera amando, no podía dejar que mi pequeña sufriera igual que yo, aunque tenia que admitir que sentía una pequeña porción de celos, aunque por otro lado me sentía un tanto extrañada, Sara era muy parecida a mi bueno al menos físicamente porque su carácter extrovertido era mas parecido al de Jake o al de mi madre, de pronto me sentí avergonzada el seguía estancado en sus perfectos 17 y yo ya era una adulta de 34 años, me sentía vieja, aunque la verdad no había cambiado mucho físicamente, bueno excepto por mi aspecto de madre en lugar de adolescente pero emocionalmente era mucho mas madura, era diferente, me pregunto como hubiera sido si Edward no se hubiera ido, si de verdad me hubiera amado, probablemente estaríamos en algún lugar exótico y viviríamos eternamente jóvenes, pero no podía pensar en el hubiera, ahora tenia mi propia familia y no podía quejarme de mi vida tenia una hermosa hija y un esposo maravilloso, al que amaba con todo mi corazón, bueno al menos con la parte que no le pertenecía a mi hija y a Edward, odiaba saber que a pesar de todo seguía amándolo como antes, a pesar que el no sentía nada por mi.

Note que Edward me miraba de manera extraño era acaso ¿ternura y cariño? No, no puede ser posible, probablemente era desprecio o peor indiferencia.

-Por favor- me dijo en un susurro triste, sentí la necesidad de ir hasta el y abrazarlo y consolarlo.

-Esta bien pero solo tienes 5 minutos, Jake puedes ir con Sara- Jake me miro sorprendido y después solo asintió

-No intentes nada chupasangres si es que deseas seguir convida- le gruño antes de entrar

-Bien que es eso que tanto querías decirme- me sorprendí de lo neutral que sonó mi voz porque por dentro sentía que en cualquier momento me rompería y comenzaría a llorar.

-¿Cómo has estado?, te vez muy bien Bella-

-Muy bien Edward, gracias por preguntar, ahora si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- me gire para entrar a mi casa cuando su mano me tomo por la muñeca, al instante mi piel reacciono, era como si por fin estuviera completa de nuevo, me gire sorprendida y sin darme cuenta me estaba abrazando.

-Bella no sabes lo mucho que te eh extrañado- susurro, sin darme cuenta convence a llorar, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, aunque estoy segura que para el fue como si lo acariciara, me miro con tristeza y atrapo una lagrima con su dedo-Bella por favor no llores, no soporto verte sufrir-

-Si eso fuera verdad, jamás te hubieras ido, jamás me hubieras abandonado dejándome totalmente destrozada- me miro con tristeza- no puedes regresar y de pronto aparecerte en mi vida, dijiste que seria como si no hubieras existido, pues cumple tu promesa- mi voz se quebró y empecé a sollozar –No tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando te vi parado frente a mi puerta, sosteniendo la mano de mi hija, lo terrible que me sentí por sentir celos de ella y lo mucho que sufrí al darme cuenta de que jamás te olvide y que jamás deje de amarte y dudo que lo valla a lograr, lamento decirte esto yo se que tu me odias y que jamás me amaste pero yo si lo hice y ahora estas de nuevo aquí- me volvió a abrazar y me susurro –Bella, nunca digas que yo no te ame, yo te amo jamás deje de amarte, tienes que entender que me fui por tu bien- me estrecho mas fuerte

-No Edward por favor ya basta, si en verdad sentiste algo por mi, aunque sea una pizca de aprecio, te ruego que por favor no sigas, por favor- le rogué, mi garganta me dolía por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por que mi voz no se quebrara, no quería que me viera en ese estado, me arrodille en el suelo no pudiendo contenerme mas, y sin darme cuenta comencé a sollozar, Edward intento abrazarme pero me moví como si su piel me quemara, cosa que no era del todo mentira, me miro con tristeza, intento acercarse a mi y volvía a reaccionar – NO TE ME ACERQUES Y PORFAVOR NO ME TOQUES- mi voz volvió a quebrarse al final, Jake salio corriendo a mi lado –Bella, amor estas bien, estas herida- solo negué porque por alguna razón no podía dejar de llorar, pude notar como empezaban a temblar sus brazos se levanto de golpe y gruño –Maldita sanguijuela que le hiciste, si te atreviste a tocarla te juro que te matare- se acerco a el temblando cada vez mas, me levante lo mas rápido que pude y me puse delante de Jake lo tome del rostro con mis manos- Jake, mírame, amor por favor mírame- no podía hacer que Jake dejara de temblar, de pronto vi como se dio cuenta que estaba delante de el, tomo una respiración larga y empezó a relajarme-Gracias, te amo- Jake me dio un tierno beso, muy suave, de pronto volteo a ver a Edward.

-Sanguijuela si sabes lo que te conviene te largaras de aquí y no regresaras nunca, y óyeme bien si te acercas a mi Bella o a Sara te juro que te mato- note como Edward ponía sus manos en puños tan fuertemente que se le marcaban los nudillos, vi como se empezaba a acercar a mi

-Edward por favor, vete, por mi, por una vez en tu vida, finge que de verdad te importo y que sentiste algo por mi y vete, no me hagas esto mas difícil, por favor- le rogué y note como mis ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas de nuevo, su rostro se puso triste nuevamente y solo dio media vuelta y se fue. Cuando arranco su carro Sara salio de la casa.

-Que sucede, a donde va Edward, ¿papá que le dijiste?, ¿acaso lo amenazaste? – le dijo molesta

-No princesa, recibió una llamada y dijo que se tenia que ir y que lo despidiéramos de ti, le beso la frente, mientras notaba que me ocultaba con su espalda, ahora entra y empieza a hacer tu tarea en un momento vamos y comemos los 3- Sara sonrió y asintió y entro a la casa

-Gracias- le susurre – no quería que me viera en este estado- me abrazo y asintió

-Lo se amor, y no te preocupes no dejare que ese maldito se acerque a ti o a Sara, lo prometo- y me abrazo mas fuerte y me beso en la parte alta de mi cabeza, entramos a la casa y subí a cuesto cuarto a enjuagarme el rostro para que desapareciera toda evidencia de que había llorado, entre al baño y cerré la puerta y en el momento que me vi en el espejo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y empecé a sollozar-¿Porque tenias que regresar, porque?-empecé a sollozar mas fuerte-¿y porque no puedo dejarte de amar? después de tanto tiempo, te sigo amando igual- me senté en el suelo y seguí llorando, necesitaba desahogarme antes de volver con mi familia, no quería que me vieran así, pero después de esto, ya no pensaría en el, lo sacaría de vida y de mi corazón, aunque fuera muy difícil, tenia que hacerlo, por mi hija y por Jake y sobre todo por mi.

EPOV

-Sanguijuela si sabes lo que te conviene te largaras de aquí y no regresaras nunca , y óyeme bien si te acercas a mi Bella o a Sara te juro que te mato- Que había dicho SU BELLA, ella era mi Bella siempre lo había sido y siempre lo seria, quería arrancarle la cabeza en ese momento, pero me controle sabiendo que podría lastimar a Bella, note el rostro de Bella, y sentí una necesidad insoportable de abrazarla y consolarla, sus ojos rojos por haber llorado y su mirada tan triste, sin darme cuenta empecé a avanzar hacia ella para consolarla y vi como Jake me miro con furia.

-Edward por favor, vete, por mi, por una vez en tu vida, finge que de verdad te importo y que sentiste algo por mi y vete, no me hagas esto mas difícil, por favor- me rogó y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, no pude soportarlo, me odiaba por ser el causante de ese sufrimiento, pero Bella dijo que aun me amaba, aun tenia una oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría, aria hasta lo imposible por recuperarla, ella había sido mía y volvería a serlo, de eso me encargaría yo, me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi auto y cuando estaba en el note como Jacob la abraza, sentí como la sangre me hervía y como un gruñido se formaba en mi pecho y sin darme cuenta mis labios se curvaron hacia atrás mostrando mis dientes en forma de advertencia, arranque y me fui lo mas rápido que pude, antes de que cometiera una tontería

Encendí la radio para distraerme y la canción que estaba en ese momento hizo que sonriera, era como una señal, Bella aun me amaba y yo la recuperaría, aria que jamás pudiera borrarme de su corazón y de su piel.

Bueno espero les guste este capitulo, creo que ya masomenos se dan una idea de lo que pasara =), la cancion se llama Erase es de Mika, la estaba escuchando cuando escribi este capitulo y me parecio perfecta, bueno diganme que les parece hasta ahora la historia, porfavor no olviden dejarme su review =)

_I shouldn't have said the things I said_

_Looking for love we left for dead in a grave, without a stone.  
As soon as you hear my voice, don't hesitate, put your finger on the button...  
Erase, my love.  
I bet you can't erase my touch.  
You're trying to replace, a feeling without a name_

_With somebody else's face, in your head_


	5. Día soleado

**EPOV**

Llegue a mi casa 2 horas después de irme de casa de Bella, aun no sabia como diablos iba a hacer para recuperarla, pero estaba seguro que lo aria ,ella era mía, o al menos lo había sido y volvería a hacerlo, sabría que esto no iba ser nada fácil, pero no me importa, yo la recuperare sin importar que y si tengo que deshacerme de ese chucho lo aria, aunque eso lo aria aunque no ganara nada, quería romperle el cuello en el instante que lo vi, el y mi Bella tenían una hija, eso significaba que se atrevió a tocar a mi Bella, bueno mas que eso, solo pensarlo asía que se me formara un gruñido en el pecho.

Antes de regresar a casa, decidí pasear un rato en el bosque, necesitaba despejar mi mente, al llegar al claro donde Bella y yo solíamos estar mi teléfono sonó, mire el identificador y conteste.

-Hola Sara, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Solo quería preguntar si todo estaba bien, mi papá me dijo que recibiste una llamada y tuviste que salir de inmediato pero temía que en realidad te hubiera dicho algo o te hubiera amenazado- contesto nerviosa y podía imaginármela mordiendo su labio al igual que lo asía su madre cuando estaba nerviosa o se apenaba.

-No cariño no me dijo nada malo, es solo que Es… mi madre me llamo y dijo que necesitaba ir a recoger a Alice a Port Angeles porque se averió su auto y ya sabes como se pone Alice cuando la hacen esperar- rió nerviosamente

-si lo se, bueno entonces supongo que te veré mañana-

-Claro, que te parece si paso por ti y nos vamos juntos a la escuela-

-b…bueno esta bien, ¿a que hora?-

-Estaré ahí a las 7:40-

-Ok te veo mañana-

-Nos vemos mañana linda- estaba a punto de colgar cuando me llamo

-Ed...Edward-

-¿si que sucede?-

-Te quiero- casi podía sentir su rubor a través del teléfono, no pude evitar sonreír

-Yo también te quiero-

Sabia que Jacob probablemente me mataría cuando supiera que seguía saliendo con su hija, pero si Sara era algo parecida a Bella, probablemente era en su terquedad y se empeñaría en salir conmigo sin importar que, las Swan son tan obstinadas.

Llegue a casa y al entrar Esme me saludo con una sonrisa-_Alice me contó que verías a Bella, que tal te fue, ¿quieres hablar de eso?-_ me miro con ternura, negué con la cabeza y le dije tal vez luego y ella asintió, me dirigí al piano y empecé a tocar su nana, ya hace 16 años que no la tocaba, a decir verdad hace 16 años que no tocaba nada.

Nadie en la casa me prestaba atención Carlisle repasaba unos historiales médicos en su oficina, Esme tarareaba la nana al mismo tiempo que yo mientras pensaba sobre lo bueno que era verme tocando otra vez, Rosalie y Emmet hablaban sobre tener una segunda boda con una luna de miel en Machu Pichu y sobre la posibilidad de hacer el amor en una pirámide o en alguna ruina, Jasper leía un libro de la independencia y se quejaba mentalmente por los errores del libro, decía que el había estado ahí y que así no habían pasado exactamente las cosas y Alice, parecía estarme bloqueando, estaba repasando mentalmente la colección de otoño-invierno que sacaría este año de Marc Jacobs.

Eran ya las 7 a.m. y en un par de minutos pasaría a recoger a Sara.

-Alice, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- se acerco a mi muy lentamente y en su mente repasaba en su mente el himno nacional francés, eso me pareció bastante extraño, pero Alice no era lo que se puede llamar una persona normal

-Edward no voy a decirte nada, por mas que quiera que vuelvas a estar con Bella, tendrás que hacer esto sin mi ayuda, te lo merecer por haber sido un completo tonto en el pasado, no quisiste escucharme en ese entonces así que ahora no tendrás mi ayuda- bufe y le lance una mirada de odio- y no me mires así que menos te ayudare- puse mis ojos de cachorro atropellado y pude notar como dudaba un segundo –Edward ya basta no voy ayudarte, así que deja de mirarme así-

-Gracias por tu ayuda hermanita- la mira nuevamente con enojo

-De nada hermanito, para eso esta la familia- me sonrió y me enseño su legua.

Estaba estacionándome fuera de la casa de Sara y pude escuchar lo que sucedía adentro.

_-Edward esta aquí- _escuche a Sara pensar

-Papá por favor compórtate, ya se que no te agrada Edward y que no te quieres que salgo con el pero el me gusta mucho y seguiré saliendo con el así que por favor pórtate bien y contrólate, no querrás transformarte enfrente de el- Jacob bufo y asintió, _me pregunto si Sara habrá heredado el gen licántropo de su padre, después de todo es descendiente de Efraín black, pero ella no huele a perro mojado al igual que su padre, talvez después lo averiguare_ –Mamá Edward esta aquí ya me voy te veré en la tarde-

-Claro cariño, cuídate y que tenga un excelente día- Bella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero en sus ojos había tristeza, porque estaba triste, ella no debía de estar triste –Te amo-

-Yo también te amo mamá-

Sara fue a recoger sus cosas, me acerque a la casa y toque, escuche como Jacob se acercaba a abrir pero Sara corrió y se le adelanto.

-Hola Edward- me beso en la mejilla y note a Jacob cerrar sus manos en puños.

-Hola cariño, hola Jacob- lo salude con la cabeza y el hizo lo mismo. -_Se que puedes escucharme sanguijuela así que ni se te ocurra tocarle un cabello a mi bebé porque si no estaré mas que feliz de desmembrarte y bailar alrededor de tu hoguera, ¿me entendiste?-_ asentí levemente, mientras me giraba hacia Sara

-¿Estas lista?-

-Si vamonos, nos vemos papá, te amo- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo más princesa, cuídate, _más te vale que nada le pase o si no ya sabes lo que te pasara-_ nos dirigimos a mi auto y conduje hasta la escuela, fue un día normal, aburrido y monótono como siempre, lleve a Sara a su casa y antes de irme le dije

-Mañana no podré pasar por ti, Carlisle desea hacer un viaje de campamento porque mañana tiene el día libre así que no iré a la escuela- en realidad Alice predijo que mañana seria soleado por lo cual no podríamos salir en publico. Sara hizo un puchero, igual a los que hacia Bella, se veía tan tierna

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Yo también te extrañare pero solo será un día y te prometo que mañana pasado mañana nos veremos- sonrió y asintió

-Princesa, tu madre dice que la comida esta lista, así que entra a comer- Jacob le dio una sonrisa y Sara asintió

-Ya voy papá, ya no tardo- Jacob me dio una mirada de odio y después entro a la casa, pero sabia que estaba escuchando todo lo que decía

-Entonces creo que nos veremos mañana- se mordió el labio y me miro expectante, a pesar de que no podía leer su mente, sabia lo que quería, me incline y la bese, suavemente, cuando me separe me miro sorprendida

-Es para que no me extrañes tanto- le dije con una sonrisa mientras ella se ruborizaba

-Te quiero pequeña- le bese la parte alta de su cabeza

-Yo también te quiero Edward-

-SARA NO ME HAGAS IR POR TI- grito Jacob mientras mentalmente me mostraba una imagen de el bailando alrededor de una hoguera donde se veían restos de mi cuerpo, ella me miro con tristeza mientras se mordía el labio.

-Anda ve, antes de que tu padre nos asesine- o mejor dicho a mi, me beso la mejilla y empezó a ruborizarse

-Nos vemos- entro a la casa y me dirigí a mi auto, _mañana será un largo día._

Al día siguiente, salí de mi casa a las 8:30 y decidí ir a casa de Bella a investigar un poco sobre como era ahora y para poder estar cerca de ella o al menos de su esencia, llegue a la casa y entre, afortunadamente sabia como abrir una puerta con un par de clips.

La casa entera olía a ella y a perro mojado, y sentí como un gruñido empezaba a salir de mi pecho, decidí ir escaleras arriba e investigar un poco en su habitación , pero jamás imagine encontrarme con lo que vi, Bella estaba dormida, estaba desnuda y una sabana blanca cubría su dorso, el sol entraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en su piel dándole un leve rubor y resaltando los tonos rojos de su cabello, se veía hermosa, sin darme cuenta estaba al lado de ella, observándola con detenimiento.

-Edward- susurro en sueños y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, mi ángel estaba soñando conmigo.

-Edward por favor…- mi sonrisa se hizo aun más grande

-Por favor vete…no me hagas sufrir mas- me tense al escuchar eso

-te extraño, te extraño tanto- susurro y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, iba a limpiarla con un beso pero me detuve, probablemente la despertaría si hacia eso.

-Bella te prometo que are lo que sea por recuperarte y jamás volverás a sufrir, te lo prometo- le susurre y vi como de pronto se inquieto un poco, y sin darme cuenta empecé a tararear y eso pareció calmarle y decidí cantarle una canción que me ayudaría a que entendiera, que aria lo que fuera por recuperarla, aunque no pudiera oírme, sabia que al menos su inconsciente lo captaría.

_I will be there  
Always waiting  
Waiting for you  
To let me inside  
Where your fire burns  
In a city of angels  
Just like a river rushing straight into the sea  
I'm the one thing meant for you and you for me_

Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything

And as you sleep  
Eyes to the window  
I'm watching you dream  
Well are you dreaming of me?  
So why can't you see  
You're all that matters  
You know if this earth should crack  
I'll be your solid ground  
I will be there to catch you when you fall down

Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything

If I have to crawl  
Get down on my knees  
Whatever it takes, I'll go anything

I'd take the stars right out of the sky for you  
I'd end the world give you the sun, the moon  
For all of time, forever loving you

Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything  
If I have to crawl  
Get down on my knees  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything

-Bella te juro que te recuperare y que jamás te volveré a dejar, te lo juro-susurre

De pronto el teléfono sonó y note que Bella empezaba a despertar, me escondí en el armario y escuche atentamente

-Diga- contesto Bella aun somnolienta

-Hola preciosa- contesto Jacob

-Jake, hola amor- me tense al notar la alegría de su voz

-Lamento haberte despertado cielo-

-No te preocupes, de hecho gracias, ya debe ser muy tarde- volteo en busca del despertador

-No apenas son las 8:45, además es normal que estés cansado, después de tanta actividad nocturna- gruñí levemente, Bella empezó a ruborizarse

-Por cierto, gracias, anoche fue, wow, me quede sin palabras-

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, para mi también fue algo único- quería ir y arrancarle la cabeza al maldito chucho por haber tocado a mi Bella.

-Te llamaba para decirte que no podré ir a casa hasta las 7 pero quería saber si te gustaría salir esta noche, una película, una cena romántica y un paseo bajo la luna, ¿Qué dices?- Bella sonrió y se ruborizo levemente

-Me parece estupendo, entonces te veré esta noche, te extrañare mientras tanto-

-Y yo contare los segundos- Bella se mordió los labios –Por cierto te deje un pequeño regalo en el armario, esperaba que pudieras usarlo esta noche tu sabes para la cena- mire hacia atrás y me encontré con un vestido azul oscuro, straple ajustado en la cintura y con forma de globo en la parte de abajo, con largo sobre las rodillas mi Bella se vería condenadamente sexy en eso, aunque ella siempre se veía sexy, pero nada se comparaba a ella totalmente desnuda y cubierta solo lo necesario por una sabana, justo abajo del vestido en el suelo se encontraban unos zapatos de tacón a juego con el vestido, eso seguro aria que sus hermosas piernas se vieran kilométricas, el solo imaginar a alguien fantaseando con sus piernas asía que se empezara a formar un gruñido en mi pecho, escuche que Bella se levantaba de la cama y vi que se levantaba con todo y sabana para cubrirse y se acercaba al armario por suerte su armario era bastante amplio y me escondí en la parte donde había una división de madera para separar la ropa de Bella de la de Jacob.

-Jake es hermoso- suspiro Bella-No debiste de haberte molestado-

-Pero si no fue molestia, de hecho si lo piensas bien es mas un regalo para mi que para ti, solo imaginarte en ese vestido hace que quiera ir de inmediato a casa y tomarte- Bella se ruborizo y yo contuve un gruñido

-Jake muchas gracias es precioso y sabes yo también te tendré un regalo, que dices si uso la lencería que me regalo Leah en mi despedida de soltera y que tanto me ruegas que use-

-Enserio lo aras, pero si nunca la as querido usar, dices que es demasiado para ti-

-Lo se, pero creo que estoy lista para ser un poco mas, sexy-

-Bella tu te vez sexy con lo que sea que uses, te verías sexy aunque solo usaras una gorra de beisball y una servilleta, humm-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno es solo que te imagine vestida solo con una gorra de beisball y una servilleta- Bella se sonrojo y yo estuve por primera ves de acuerdo en algo con Jacob, ella se vería sexy con cualquier cosa que usara.

-Bella, amor tengo que irme, te veré esta noche-

- OK, te amo- contuve un gruñido

-Yo te amo mas- colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al baño, en cuanto escuche la regadera, estaba saliendo del armario(valla eso sonó extraño) cuando una caja se cayo, la atrape en el aire antes de que hiciera ruido, la iba a poner de nuevo en su lugar pero vi que se cayo un cuadro de papel, la levante del suelo y vi que no era una hoja era una fotografía, era una fotografía mía, abrí la caja y vi las fotos del cumpleaños 18 de Bella, en la caja también había una hoja doblada, era la conversación que habíamos tenido en una clase de biología, había una rosa marchita que le regale la noche del día que falte a clases porque había estado soleado y sabia que estaba triste porque no pude verme toda la tarde, regrese las cosas a la caja y la puse de nuevo en su lugar

-Chucho disfruta del tiempo que te queda con ella, porque ella será mía de nuevo, aun no se cuando, donde ni como pero te aseguro, te lo juro que será mía de nuevo- susurre y salí de la habitación

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado, mañana subire un capitulo nuevo de Straight through my heart, si no la han leido se las recomiendo, es categoria M porque mas adelante habra un poco de Lemon pero espero les guste =) y tambien tratare se subir mañana aunque sea en la noche otro capitulo de Futuro incierto.

La cancion se llama Anythin es de The calling se las recomiendo y el vestido de Bella es este http : / www . sector3. com . mx / suku / fotospublicaciones / subasta1 . jpg solo que un poco mas obscuro como el que usa en la pelicula, bueno espero sus reviews que es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo, talvez no sean muchos pero saber que almenos una persona dedica algo de su tiempo para leer algo que escribi me ayuda mucho, gracias en serio.


	6. Recuperarte

Bella's POV

Me desperte temprano para preparale el desañuno a Sara antes de que se fuera a la escuela, el dia de ayer me la pase muy bien con Jake, hace mucho tiempo que no teniamos una cita, fue muy romantico, sobre todo al final cuando nos sentamos en el portico a contemplar las estrellas, esa noche Jake me hizo el amor, como hace tiempo no lo hacia, mas que sexo, se dedico a amarme, me trato tan cariñosamente y con tanta delicadeza como si fuera de porcelana y en cualquier momento pudiera romperme, pero por alguna extraña razon todo el dia tuve una sensación extraña, desde que el telefono sono y me desperte, senti como si alguien me observara, y en mi mente tenia rondando una cancion que jamas en mi vida avia escuchado, pero no podia dejar de tararearla.

Escuche la regadera y supuse que Jake estaba ahí, me puse la pijama y después la bata pues aun estaba desnuda, al recordar lo que paso ayer senti que empece a sonrojarme.

Acababa de llamar a Sara para que viniera a desayunar y de pronto senti unas manos en mi cintura, Jake me estrecho mas a el y me beso tiernamente en la mejilla.

-Tienes idea de cuanto te amo- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

-No lo se, pero si se cuanto te amo yo- me gire para verlo a los ojos pero el aun me abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Asi, y cuanto es eso?-

-Mas de lo que mi debil cuerpo humano pueda soportar- me beso tiernamente en la frente.

-Bueno, pues yo te amo más-

-¿Asi?, no lo creo- acerco su boca a mi oído y susurro

-te amo tanto que mi fuerte cuerpo de licántropo no lo puede soportar- me beso tiernamente en los labios, su beso fue tan casto y lleno de amor.

-Oigan, podrian detenerse, su hija adolescente, quien tiene novio esta aquí, no creo que quieran darme ese ejempo, ¿o si?- Jake gruño levemente y lo tome de la mano.

-Pero tu eres una niña muy inteligente y se que no seguiras nuestro ejemplo porque si no estaras castigada por el resto del ciclo escolar- me miro con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.

-Pero mamá eso no es justo, estas diciendo que no puedo besar a mi novio- me tense al imaginarme eso

-Si eso es exactamente lo que tu madre esta diciendo, asi que dile a tu noviecito que si quiere tener sus manos hasta el dia en que muera mas le vale guardarlas para el- Jake le dijo mientras Sara nos miraba molesta.

-Mamá, dile algo, no pueden estar hablando en serio- dijo haciendo un puchero y no pude resistirme.

-Lo siento cariño, ya sabes como es tu padre, claro que puedes besar a tu novio, siempre y cuando no lo hagas en frente de nosotros- decir eso me dolio demasiado y Jake me dio una mirada de enojo.-Claro siempre y cuando no sean mas que besos- Sara me sonrio y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-NO CLARO QUE NO PUEDES HACER ESO, Y SI TENGO QUE CASTIGARTE POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA O METERTE A UN CONVENTO LO HARE-Jake estaba muy enfadado, pero Sara seguia sonriendo, sabia que una vez que yo decia algo, eso era lo que se hacia

-Vamos papá no seas dramatico, no es como si fuera a acostarme con el o algo asi- Jake empezo a temblar levemente, le aprete mas fuerte la mano e intente calmarlo

-Jake, por favor calmate, mirame, mira mis ojos, tienes que tranquilizarte, si entras en fase podrias lastimar a Sara, o peor aun podrias hacer que se active su gen y entonces ella se transformaria, quieres que tu hija pase por eso- Jake me miro a los ojos asintio y empezo a tranquilisarse.

-Lo siento amor- me beso en la frente y me miro con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Lo siento princesa, no se que me paso, pero el solo imaginarme a algun imbecil tocandote, me hace enojar- Sara se acerco y lo abrazo

-Tranquilo papá, eso no pasara en almenos varios años, sabes que aun eres el hombre mas importante de mi vida- le dijo con una sonrisa y le beso la mejilla, Jake la abrazo mas fuerte y me acerco a el para abrazarme tambien.

-Lo lamento mucho, ustedes son las mujeres mas importantes de mi vida y no me perdonaria si alguien las lastimara- Nos abrazo mas fuerte y en eso sono el timbre, Sara se separo de nosotros y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-Debe ser Edward, Dios aun no estoy lista, mamá puedes recivirlo mientras termino de alistarme- asenti, ya que no pude emitir ningún sonido, Sara empezo a subir las escaleras y de pronto se detuvo y miro a Jake-Papá por favor comportate y tratalo bien, por mi si- le puso sus ojos de cachorro, sabia que Jake se comportaria, habia 3 cosas que ella hacia, con las cuales Jake no podia negarle nada, el verla llorar, cuando pone sus ojos de cachorro abandonado y cuando le dice papí, cuando hace cualquiera de esas 3 cosas o las 3 juntas Jake se derretia y no podia negarle nada, era igual con migo pero a diferencia de mi hija, a mi no me gustaba manipular a Jake.

-Gracias papí, eres el mejor- regreso a darle un beso y corrio hacia arriba, me dirigi a la puerta y de pronto Jake me agarro del brazo.

-No tienes porque hacer eso, yo puedo encargarme, si quieres puedes esperar a que se valla en la cocina o arriba-

-Estoy bien Jake-

-¿De verdad?, yo se lo mucho que sufriste cuando se fue y si no quieres verlo, es comprensible, no quiero que sufras otra vez- me miro con sus ojos llenos de dolor y comprensión

-De verdad estoy bien, ya no siento nada por el, talvez un poco de rencor pero eso es todo, tu y Sara son lo que mas amo, significan mas para mi que incluso mis padres, ustedes son mi todo- senti una punzada de dolor, porque sabia que eso no era del todo cierto, es verdad que los amaba mas que a nada pero aun seguia enamorada de Edward, pero tenia que aprender a verlo sin demostrar ninguna emocion, porque mi hija de verdad lo queria, y aunque me doliera mucho que saliera con el, no podia arruinar la felicidad de mi hija, asi que actuaria como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, simplemente evitando que mi hija saliera lastimada del mismo modo que yo, y tal vez, algún día, le contaría a ella toda la verdad.

-Te amo- Bese a Jake mientras se lo decía

-Yo también te amo, más que nada y para siempre- me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta fue como si regresara en el tiempo, a la epoca en que mi vida era pura felicidad, cuando todas las mañanas Edward me recogia después de haber estado toda la noche conmigo y solo nos separabamos para que pudiera ir a cambiarse, talvez el verlo de nuevo sea mi castigo por ese poco tiempo en que fui tan feliz, una persona no puede tener tanta felicidad y esperar que dure para siempre.

-Hola Bella, Jake, ¿Sara esta lista?-

-Si ya no tarda en bajar- le conteste sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos, pero sentia que el me miraba fijamente, Jake me apreto la mano y yo voltee a verlo.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que te dire pero lo dire de todos modos para que no lo olvides, si te atreves a tocar a mi pequeña o te atreves a lastimarla de la misma forma en que lastimaste a mi Bella, con gusto ire y te arrancare la cabeza, ¿entendiste?- En los ojos de Edward me parecio ver dolor, pero no supe si era porque lo amenazaba o porque le recordo la vez en que me abandono, de pronto vi que quiso tocar mi rosto pero instintivamente me hice para atrás y vi que eso le dolio, Jake le gruño levemente.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le gruño mientras me miraba –Bella, amor estas bien, te aprete demasiado fuerte la mano- me solto la mano y empezo a revisarmela –lo lamento mucho, no queria lastimarte- negue con la cabeza mientras tomaba una lagrima que caia de mi ojo, ¿acaso estaba llorando? Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habia empezado a llorar, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? No tenia sentido

-No Jake estoy bien no me lastimaste, la verdad no se porque estoy llorando, voy a buscar a Sara- Jake asintio y me beso en la frente y me parecio escuchar un gruñido saliendo de Edward pero fue tan suave que la verdad no estaba segura si lo escuche o lo imagine.

Subi al baño de mi cuarto y en el momento en que cerre la puerta, senti como toda la angustia de hace 16 años regresaba a mi y sin poder evitarlo empece a llorar mas fuerte, esto de llorar en mi baño se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, me obligue a calmarme, aun tenia que ir y despedirme de mi hija, me enjuague la cara con agua fria esperando que ayudara a quitar lo rojo de mi rostro causado por llorar.

Finalmente me senti mas tranquila y baje justo a tiempo para despedirme de mi niña.

-Mamá recuerda que esta tarde ire a casa de una amiga para hacer un trabajo en equipo, te vere en la noche-

-Claro hija, no lo olvide, cuidate mucho, te amo-

-Yo tambien te amo mamá- me dijo mientras le daba un beso

-Adios papá te amo-

-Yo tambien te amo princesa, cuidate mucho- Sara se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sara ya tenia media hora de haberse hido y Jake estaba apunto de irse.

-Amor me temo que hoy llegare tarde, tengo demasiado trabajo, no creo que llegue a comer, ¿estaras bien?-Asenti con la cabeza

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, no te preocupes por mi, no se lo que me paso hace rato, tal vez es el SPM o algo asi- Sonrio y me beso en la cabeza

-Te vere esta noche, te amo-

-Yo tambien te amo-Me beso y se fue.

La casa se quedo en completo silencio, no me gustaba ser ama de casa de tiempo completo, pero desafortunadamente no habia encontrado trabajo aun, asi que Jake y yo pondriamos una libreria, haci yo no tendria que pasar todo el dia sola en la casa.  
De pronto el silencio se volvio abrumador, por alguna razon empece a sentir panico, tenia que salir de la casa porque sabia que en cualquier momento colapsaria y me pondria histerica, subi a cambiarme me puse unos jeans, una playera y mis converses y salir lo mas rapido que pude de la casa, me sente un momento en el portico y de pronto mire hacia el bosque que tenia enfrente de mi casa, mi cuerpo se movio por voluntad propia y empece a correr sin saber a donde me dirigía, corri por al menos unos 20 minutos y de pronto lo vi, nuestro claro, done soliamos venir para alejarnos del mundo, done me dijo por primera vez lo que era y donde le confese que lo amaba y donde había pasado mis mejores momentos con el. Seguia igual de hermozo que la primera vez que fuimos, incluso tal vez aun mas magico.

Camine hasta llegar al centro del claro y sin poder evitarlo mis piernas me fallaron y cai de rodillas al suelo, comence a llorar, lamentandome por lo mucho que me hizo sufrir, por todas las mentiras, por todos estos años extrañandolo, por seguir amandolo y por estar haciendole esto a Jake.  
Me recoste en el pasto hecha un ovillo, llorando y me quede haci por no se cuanto tiempo, de pronto senti que alguien me observaba, me levante y limpie las lagrimas de mi rostro y de pronto lo vi, senti que me desmoronaria de nuevo, se acerco a mi y senti que las lagrimas empezaban a salir de nuevo.

Edward's POV

Habia sido un largo día, la escuela fue igual de aburrida que siempre, llegue a mi casa y fui al piano, empece a tocar inconsientemente la nana de Bella, todos en mi casa fingian no prestarme atención pero sus pensamientos me decian lo contrario, no soporte por mucho tiempo y decidi salir a tomar un poco de aire, empece a caminar a paso humano, tomandome mi tiempo entre cada paso, empece a vagar por varias horas y de pronto decidi ir a nuestro claro, mientras mas me acercaba me parecia captar el aroma de mi Bella, parecia increible que despues de tantos años aun perdurara su olor, a menos que... tal vez ella aun venia aqui, eso me dio mas esperanzas, ella no trataba de borrar todos mis recuerdos.

Llegue al claro y me congele cuando la vi, era Bella, hecha un ovillo en el pasto, estaba llorando, senti un deseo de ir corriendo a su lado y consolarla, pero no queria asustarla, de pronto ella se sento aun dandome la espalda y se limpio las lagrimas, se giro para verme y de pronto se quedo quieta, al parecer sorprendida, y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Genial, ahora estoy alucinando con el- sollozo-al parecer pensar en el no es suficiente, ahora tambien lo alucino

Me acerque lentamente a ella y limpie una lagrima con mi dedo y ella cerro los ojos.

-Te sientes tan real- suspiro

-Soy real- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, me observo y cerro de nuevo sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Incluso tu voz suena real, odio que mi mente me haga eso-

-Bella, mirame, soy real, estoy aqui...contigo-Tome su rostro en mis manos intentando que abriera los ojos y me mirara.

De pronto, al parecer se dio cuenta que era real

-¿En verdad estas aqui?-Sollozo y senti que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta

-Si, en verdad estoy aqui- le sonrei torcidamente porque sabia que le encantaba que sonriera de esa forma.

-¿Porque?- pregunto cerrando sus ojos de nuevo

-Porque sali a dar un paseo y decidi venir a nuestro claro- ella nego con la cabeza y despues abrio los ojos

-No me refiero a eso, porque estas aqui de nuevo, en Forks, me lo prometiste, dijiste...dijiste que seria como si no hubieras existido- su voz se quebro-lo prometiste- dijo en un susurro apenas audible y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas, pero se las limpio de inmediato.

-Lo lamento Bella, lo siento tanto, pero jamas pense que seguirias aqui-

-Claro, lo mas probable es que pensaras que esta torpe humana ya estaria muerta, tal vez tenias la esperanza de que me hubiera caido de algun acantilado no es asi o que tal vez me hubiera suicidado porque ya no estabas conmigo- me dijo molesta y su rostro se sonrojo del enojo

-No, como puedes pensar que desearia que estubieras muerta, pense que tal vez te habrias ido de Forks, ya que nunca te gusto mucho el clima, pero jamas desearia que murieras, yo te a...-Me interrumpio

-Por favor no lo digas, odio que me mientas, ya se que tu no me amas que nunca lo hiciste, no tienes porque mentirme, se que solo era una inmunda humana para ti, alguien con quien pasar el rato y ya- note que le dolia decir eso y me enfade por que pensara eso

-Como puedes decir eso, como puedes pensar que no te amo, que no significaste nada para mi- le dije casi gritando

-Entonces por que te fuiste, porque me abandonaste, porque me dijiste que no me amabas que nunca lo habias hecho- me dijo aun molesta y sollozando-¿Porque? dimelo

-Bella, que no lo entiendes, lo hice por tu bien, si continuaba con tigo terminarias muerta, y no podria soportarlo, no podria soportar ser el causante de la muerte de un ángel- intente tomar su mano pero la quito como si le diera asco, senti una punzada de dolor.

_It's not I can't live without you_  
_It's just that I don't even want to try_  
_Every night I dream about you_  
_Ever since the day we said goodbye_  
_If I wasn't such a fool_  
_Right now I'd be holding you_  
_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do _  
_Baby if I only knew_

-Si de verdad me hubieras amado, no me hubieras dejado, hasta parece que no me conoces, crees que preferiria pasar una vida sin ti a pasar aunque sea un dia con tigo, si por alguna razon pasara algo y muriera, lo haria feliz, porque habria pasado los ultimos minutos de mi vida contigo-

-Bella por favor perdoname, dame otra oportunidad, por favor dime que tengo que hacer, que tengo que decir, para que me vuelvas a aceptar, para que me vuelvas amar-

_The words to say_  
_The road to take_  
_To find a way back to your heart_  
_What can I do _  
_To get to you_  
_And find a way back to your heart_

-Yo jamas te deje de amar, por eso esto es tan doloroso-

-Entonces por favor, dame otra oportunidad, te prometo, te juro que esta vez are las cosas bien, jamas te volvere a lastimar- sollozo y nego con la cabeza

_I don't know how it got so crazy_  
_But I'll do anything to set things right_  
_'Cause your love is so amazing_  
_Baby you're the best thing in my life._  
_Let me prove my love is real_  
_And made you feel the way I feel_  
_I promise I would give the world_  
_If only you would tell me girl  
__The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_

-Ya es demasiado tarde, no vez cuanto me lastimaste, cuanto me hiciste sufrir, no creo que pueda perdonarte-

-Pero te amo, por favor, are lo que sea para que me perdones, Bella sin ti no soy nada, estoys 16 años han sido un tormento para mi-

-Y tu crees que yo lo pase en un lecho de rosas, crees que esto ah sido facil para mi, eh pasado lso ultimos 16 años tratando de olvidarte, y cuando apenas sentia que empezaba a superarlo, llegas y lo arruinas todo, no tienes derecho a interferir asi en mi vida, tu hiciste una eleccion hace 16 años y ahora yo are la mia-

-Bella, por favor, escuchame, no puedo vivir sin ti-

-Sobreviviras, despues de todo lo hiciste estos 16 años, y al parecer ya encontraste a alguien para remplazarme, pero pense que hasta tu serias mas descente, por Dios, ¿mi hija Edward, en serio? Estas saliendo con mi bebé, crees que confiaria en ti cuando sales con mi hija y a sus espaldas intentas regresar con migo, yo no podria hacerle eso a mi pequeña-

-Pero, tu lo sabes, debes saberlo, lo hice solo para estar cerca de ti, ella me recuerda tanto a ti, de alguna forma, hace que sea mas facil llevar todo este sufrimiento-

-Pues al parecer ambos encontramos a alguien en quien apoyarnos, yo tengo a mi Jake y tu tienes a Sara, pero te lo repito de nuevo, la lastimas y yo personalmete are tu vida un infierno-

-Bella, por favor..- me interrumpio de nuevo

-YA basta, por favor, vete, quiero estar sola-

-Pero Bella...-

-Edward, por favor, esto duele demasiado, verte duele demasiado- sollozo de nuevo- por favor, vete- susurro

Corri a velocidad vampirica para salir del claro y cuando estube fuera de su vista me oculte detras de los árboles, en cuanto penso que ya me habia visto se sento sobre sus talones y comezo a llorar de nuevo, no pude soportarlo, escucharla llorar me partia el corazon, me odiaba por ser yo el causante de su sufrimiento, pero si ella pensaba que ahi habia terminado todo, estaba equivocada, no se como pero encontrare la forma, de regresar a su corazón.

_Give me one more chance  
To give my love to you  
'Cause no one on this Earth  
Loves you like I do  
Tell me  
_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart

These arms of mine  
Are open wide  
From now until the end of time  
You are my world  
What can I do?  
It's hard to find  
A way back to your Heart

* * *

Bueno espero les guste este capitulo, se que me tarde un poco en subirlo pero es que eh andado bien ocupada en el refugio y organizando la marcha que fue el 22 de mayo y ahora en junio tendremos otra y aparte tengo 4 examenes finales y tengo que estudiar y bueno todo ah sido un show, la cancion es back to your heart de los Backstreet Boys, se las recomiendo y bueno no olviden dejar sus reviews, sus reviews me hacen feliz y si estoy feliz me dan mas ganas de escribir mas rapido para subir capitulo nuevo, me siento mas inspirada.

bueno espero les guste.

Besos


	7. Problemas

Bella's POV

-Edward, por favor, esto duele demasiado, verte duele demasiado- solloce y sentí como mi voz se empezaba a apagar- por favor, vete- dije con un susurro apenas audible.

El se alejo corriendo, mejor dicho desapareció cuando estuve segura de que se había alejado lo suficiente me arrodille en el pasto sentándome sobre mis talones y las lagrimas regresaron, esta vez eran mas y sabia que no se irían fácilmente, así que deje salir todo el dolor de mi corazón, llore e incluso grite, me sentía tan triste, tan molesta, tan frustrada, porque mi vida tenia que ser tan dura, no podía tener una simple vida normal -_supongo que eso es lo que obtienes si te involucras con lo sobrenatural-_

No se en que momento me quede dormida pero cuando desperté unos tibios brazos me cargaban, supe de inmediato que era Jake, mire su rostro se veía pensativo, triste y algo molesto, estaba tan concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera pensando que no se dio cuenta que me había despertado.

-Jake, ¿Qué hora es?- Salio de su concentración me miro por un momento y después sonrió aunque sus ojos aun se veían tristes.

-Las 10 de la noche, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?- Las 10 de la noche, no podía creer todo el tiempo que estuve ahí, llorando y lamentándome mientras mi familia probablemente estaba preocupada.

-No, no estoy segura, ¿y Sara? ¿Dónde esta?-

-Llamo para decir que se quedaría a dormir en casa de su amiga-

-¿Jake, como me encontraste?- me miro un poco confuso y después sonrió

-Súper olfato de licántropo- dijo mientras señalaba su nariz y me sostenía con un solo brazo- ¿lo olvidaste?

-Pue...Puedes bajarme por favor, necesito estirar mis piernas- se detuvo y me coloco con cuidado en el suelo

-Me preocupe mucho cuando llegue a la casa y no te encontré y te marque al celular pero lo olvidaste en casa- su rostro reflejaba tristeza y preocupación.- así que salí corriendo a buscarte y capte tu esencia y te encontré dormida en medio del claro-

-Lo lamento mucho, no quería preocuparte, es solo que, bueno necesitaba respirar un poco de aire freso- suspire- la verdad no se ni como llegue ahí yo simplemente corrí-

-No te preocupes ya todo esta bien, lo importante es que tu estés bien- me sonrió y me abrazo pero pude notar en su rostro que aun tenia algo que decirme –Bella-

-Dime- por alguna razón me sentí un poco preocupada, como cuando están a punto de descubrirte alguna mentira

-Estuviste sola en el claro- ¿sola?, no entendía su pregunta porque quería saber si estaba sola, ah claro probablemente el aroma de Edward estaba en todos lados

-Ah decir verdad, al principio si pero después de un rato, llego Edward, pero le dije que se marchara que no quería verlo y así lo hizo- escuche que gruño levemente y apretó los puños- Jake no estarás celoso ¿o si?- dije fingiendo un tono despreocupado y juguetón pero estaba nerviosa por dentro.

-¿Que?, no claro que no, como podría estar celoso de esa sanguijuela, es solo que, me molesta que se te acerque no le vasta con salir con mi princesa ahora de nuevo te busca, solo falta que cuando Sara tenga hijos quiera salir con mi nieta también-

-Bueno, no pensemos en el, no vale la pena, porque mejor no regresamos a casa y vamos a visitar a Leah y a Nahuel a la Push- Sonrió al escuchar eso- Leah tiene toda la semana diciéndome que la valla a visitar para que la ayude a planear su baby shower ya ves lo emocionada que esta-

-Y como no estarlo, nadie se esperaba que ella pudiera quedar embarazada, y mucho menos de un hibrido, esa debe ser la impronta mas extraña que eh visto en toda mi vida- sonreí y de pronto la felicidad se fue

-Jake, enserio no te arrepientes de nunca haber imprentado-su rostro se tenso

-Claro que no Bella, tu y Sara son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, aparte sabes lo que pienso de las improntas, no me gustaría estar atado a alguien solo por una estupida cosa de lobos, al menos de esta forma se que mi amor por ti es verdadero y no un tipo de maldición vudú o algo así- sonreí, talvez Jacob no era el único hombre en mi vida pero sin duda era uno de los mas importantes y lo amaba muchísimo

Jake me abrazo y beso mi cabeza

-Entonces quieres ir primero a casa a darte una ducha, porque lamento decir esto pero apestas a chupasangre- sonrió y supe que no estaba molesto por lo de Edward

-Claro pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-pregunto confundido, se veía tan adorable con su cara de confusión.

-Que me ayudes a quitarme el olor - trate de poner mi voz mas sexy, me miro confundido y después pareció captar la idea y sonrió con una maravillosa sonrisa picara.

-Me encantaría ayudarla señora Black- me tomo de la cintura y me dio un apasionado beso

Llegamos a casa de Leah y Nahuel una hora y media después, el humo de Jake y el mió habían cambiado mucho sobre todo después de una buena ducha. Llegamos a la hermosa casita, era de madera no era muy grande, era muy modesta y humilde a pesar de que Nahuel tenia dinero suficiente para comprar la casa blanca, Leah no quería cambiar su estilo de vida y Nahuel era mas que feliz complaciéndola, Leah ya tenia 5 meses de embarazo y su estomago empezaba a crecer cada vez mas, aparentemente tendría gemelos, hasta ahora su embarazo era muy normal pero nadie estaba seguro de lo que saldría de la mezcla de una licántropo y un medio vampiro, talvez con suerte los bebes serian humanos o quien sabe tal vez uno seria mitad lobo y el otro mitad vampiro.

-Bella- Aun no terminaba de abrir la puerta cuando Leah se lanzo a mis brazos y me abrazo fuertemente- Que bueno que viniste te eh extrañado tanto, ahí tanto que contarte, al parecer los gemelos son idénticos por lo tanto ambos tendrán el mismo sexo, Nahuel no quiere saberlo aun pero estoy casi segura que serán niños- Sonreía y su alegría era tal que me la contagio y yo también no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Hola Jake, como has estado, no te había visto desde mmm ¿hace cuanto dirías tu, un par de horas?- Jake se tenso

-Un par de horas, no nos hemos visto desde hace casi 3 semanas- Jake le lanzo una mirada rápida a Leah, demasiado rápida para poderla interpretar-

-Si, lo se, obviamente lo decía de manera sarcástica, al parecer esto del embarazo arruina mi sarcasmo- Leah hizo un puchero y sonrió

-Ah claro, talvez no sea tu sarcasmo tal vez es solo que ando algo distraída- Entramos a la casa Jake y Nahuel se pusieron de inmediato a hablar sobre no se que cosa y supe que era el mejor momento para hablar con Leah- Leah, ¿podemos hablar? ¿En privado?- no se que expresión puse pero no debió ser muy buena para que ella solo asistiera y me guiara escaleras arriba, llegamos a su habitación y cerro la puerta, nos sentamos en la cama

-Bella, que sucede- dijo nerviosa

-Edward regreso- me miro sorprendida sus ojos y su boca estaban abiertos, por un momento temí que no estuviera respirando, pero me relaje al notar que si lo hacia, aproveche su pequeño momento de shock y continué con mi historia- y no solo eso si no que es el nuevo novio de Sara-

-¿Qué?- dijo horrorizada

Le conté todo desde el primer día que lo vi hasta lo que sucedió hace unas horas

-Maldito bastardo, como se le ocurre, que piensa que después de 16 años y mientras sale con tu hija el puedo, no se, simplemente tronar los dedos y tenerte de nuevo, pero deja que lo encuentre y se las vera conmigo- Leah empezó a temblar levemente y me preocupe

-Leah por favor tranquilízate, respira y cálmate, piensa en tus bebes, no querrás entrar en fase, no sabes lo que podría pasar si te conviertes en loba estando embarazada, probablemente no pase nada pero quieres experimentar con tus hijos- se tranquilizo y tomo una respiración larga-

-Si tienes razón, lo lamento no se que me sucedió- acaricio su vientre- lo lamento bebes, perdónenme, moriría si algo les pasara y mas si yo fuera la causante- y como si la estuvieran escuchando se vieron dos golpecitos en su vientre, sentí como una lagrima corría por mi mejilla

-Al parecer te perdonan- dije con una sonrisa y note que Leah también lloraba y sonreía.

-Bueno Bella sabes que si necesitas algo solo avísame, si quieres puedo amenazar a esa maldita sanguijuela o podemos mandarle a toda la manada a que lo amenacen.-

-No, esta bien Leah, no te preocupes, no quiero hacer de esto algo grande, es solo que, no se lo que voy a hacer no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo y de tanto daño que me hizo yo aun lo ame, es como si fuera una tonta adolescente de nuevo, no tiene sentido, y a demás no quiero que mi pequeña salga lastimada, me sentiría terrible por el hecho saber que pude evitarlo y no lo hice.-

-No te martirices, tu hija es una persona completamente diferente, ella necesita cometer sus propios errores y aprender de ellos, lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella es apoyarla y aconsejarla cuando lo necesite-

-De verdad serás una gran madre- la abrace y después acaricie su vientre- escucharon bebes tendrán a la mejor mamá loba del mundo- Sonrió y me volvió a abrazar

-Bueno creo que es mejor que vallamos a cenar antes de que los chicos se empiecen a preguntar donde estamos- de pronto me tense y me dio un pequeño ataque de pánico-Leah que tal si nos escucharon, ya sabes que ellos tienen algo así como un súper oído- me puse mas nerviosa

-Tranquila Bella, esta habitación es a prueba de sonidos incluso un lobo transformado o un vampiro no podrían escuchar nada, la hicimos así porque, tu sabes lo que es estar en la cama con un ser sobre natural, no es algo digamos silencioso y pues con tantos licántropos en la Push, me gustaría tener un poco de privacidad, aparte ellos están muy entretenidos hablando.- se sonrojo levemente y no pude evitar reír.

-Si te comprendo, mi cuarto también es a prueba de sonido, sobre todo por el bien de Sara, no quiero que quede traumatizada de por vida- ambas reímos

Bajamos a cenar después de la cena nos sentamos todos en la sala Jake seguía platicando con Nahuel y Leah y yo planificábamos su Baby shower, mas tarde llegaron el resto de la manada con sus respectivas improntas, era extraño estar ahí, todos los de esa sala había imprentado excepto Jake, no era incomodo pero era…extraño

Alrededor de las 3 a.m. regresamos a casa y nos fuimos a dormir de inmediato, estaba agotada, había sido un día muy largo.

Al día siguiente me desperté alrededor de las 11 a.m., Jake ya no estaba así que decidí llamar a su trabajo para ver si vendría a comer hoy

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días señor Case, soy Bella- El señor Case era muy amable lo había visto solo un par de veces pero siempre me trataba con mucho cariño como un abuelo a su nieta o algo parecido-

-Hola Bella, cariño ¿Cómo estas?- escucharlo siempre me hacia sonreír, era como el abuelo que nunca tuve.

-Muy bien y ¿Usted como se encuentra?-

-De maravilla, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti pequeña?-

-Necesito hablar con Jake, podría comunicármelo-

-¿Jacob?- pregunto extrañado- Jacob no ha venido a trabajar en toda la semana, pidió permiso para faltar, dijo que tenia unos problemas familiares- que Jake no había ido a trabajar y ¿a donde se iba todo este tiempo?, ¿Por qué me mentía diciendo que tenia mucho trabajo y que no podría venir a comer?, algo no estaba bien, sentí que iba a entrar en estado de pánico, Jake nunca me mentía, debía ser algo muy malo para que me mintiera. –¿Bella? ¿Cariño te encuentras bien?-La voz paternal del señor Case hizo que reaccionara

-Si estoy bien, perdón lo había olvidado es que hoy no se donde traigo la cabeza-

-¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado

-Si muy bien, me tengo que ir, espero verlo pronto Señor Case-

-Igualmente Bella, cuídate mucho pequeña y cualquier cosa que necesites me hablas-

-Si muchas gracias, hasta luego-

-Hasta luego- tan pronto como colgué me senté en el sillón, aun estaba en un especie de estado de shock, que estaba sucediendo, ese comportamiento en Jake no era normal , si no iba a trabajar porque simplemente no me dijo a donde iría, algo estaba mal, muy mal y tenia un presentimiento de que se pondría peor-

-¿Bella?- Lo sabia, esto solo se pondrá cada vez peor, me dirigí a la puerta tratando de prepararme para enfrentar lo que venia.

* * *

Lo se, lo siento esta vez tarde demasiado, en verdad lo lamente pero mi vida es un caos, la escuela, el refugio, la asociación, los exámenes finales, en fin son demasiadas cosas y como que todo ese estrés me hacia bloquearme, aparte de que no tenia tiempo, la inspiración no venia a mi.

Espero les guste este capitulo, ¿que creen que haga Jake en todo el tiempo que finge estar trabajando? ¿o a quien creen que vea cuando finge trabajar?, ¿y quien creen que haya llegado a casa de bella?

Espero sus reviews se los juro que aunque sean poquitos me animan mucho y me hacer que quiera seguir escribiendo. Les prometo que tratare de subir ya mas seguido lo bueno es que ya pronto estaré de vacaciones y ya podré dedicarle mas tiempo a esto.

Besos.


	8. Sorpresas

_-Hasta luego- tan pronto como colgué me senté en el sillón, aun estaba en un especie de estado de shock, que estaba sucediendo, ese comportamiento en Jake no era normal , si no iba a trabajar porque simplemente no me dijo a donde iría, algo estaba mal, muy mal y tenia un presentimiento de que se pondría peor-_

_-¿Bella?- Lo sabia, esto solo se pondrá cada vez peor, me dirigí a la puerta tratando de prepararme para enfrentar lo que venia._

Llegue a la puerta y antes de abrir respire profundamente.

-BELLA!-

-¿Al…Alice?- Salto y me abrazo fuertemente, ¿Qué hacia Alice aquí, estaba segura de haber escuchado la voz de Edward, o tal vez estaba alucinando

-Claro que si, ¿Quién creías que era?- Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

-No nadie, yo solo, no esperaba verte aquí, pasa por favor- entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala

-¿Cómo has estado Bella?-

-hasta hace como un mes me encontraba perfectamente, pero ahora, bueno solo digamos que sobreviviré, ¿y tu como has estado?- Le sonreí pero mis ojos estaban tristes

-Bien,- Me miro con lastima, odiaba que la gente sintiera lastima por mi, no me gustaba sentir lastima ni por mi misma, mucho menos me gustaba la lastima de los demás- Bella, lo lamento tanto, en serio trate te hablar con el de convencerlo de que regresara por ti, pero estaba convencido de que si volvía lo mas seguro es que terminarías muerta y el no podría soportar ser el causante

Por un momento me sentí mal por como lo había rechazado, pero inmediatamente paso

-Alice, por Dios sabes todas las veces que eh estado a punto de morir desde que se fueron, es algo inevitable, especialmente tratándose de mi-empezaba a enfadarme y trate de calmarme no quería desquitarme con ella, ella no tenia la culpa- El no podía protegerme todo el tiempo, a demás si en verdad hubiera querido protegerme me hubiera transformado cuando se lo pedí-

-Bella sabes que el piensa que si hacia eso te quitaría tu alma, y sabes que el te am…- la interrumpí

-No lo digas Alice, por favor no lo digas, yo se que no es verdad, el no me ama, nunca me amo, si de verdad me quisiera y si de verdad me conociera sabría que eso es un insignificante precio a cambio de una eternidad juntos-

-Pero Bella…-me interrumpió y yo la corte

-Pero nada Alice, el simplemente no quería estar conmigo una eternidad, tal vez un par de años o tal vez hasta que lograra tenerme en la cama y después desecharme y por si fuera poco ahora esta con mi bebe- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas- Por todos los cielos con mi bebé Alice, sabes lo que es eso, sabes lo que sufro al verlos juntos, y no sabes lo terrible que me siento por sentir celos de mi hija- Comencé a llorar y ya no pude hablar, Alice simplemente me abrazo hasta que empecé a calmarme un poco

-Aun lo amo Alice, lo amo muchísimo, es como si nunca se hubiera ido, pero duele, duele mucho, no sabes lo que sufrí cuando se fueron, no solo el si no todos ustedes, nunca había tenido una mejor amiga a parte de mi mamá, no tienes idea de lo que fue ya no tener a mi mejor amiga aquí, no tener en quien apoyarme, en quien confiar, ustedes eran mi familia y me abandonaron como si solo fuera parte de la decoración o algún mueble viejo- solloce y ella apretó el abrazo

-Bella, perdóname, yo no quería irme, no quería dejarte es solo que, Edward casi nos rogó, no quería que nada malo te pasara, el en verdad te ama,- continuamos abrazadas mientras Alice me acariciaba con su mano trazando círculos en mi espalda para que me calmara, después de un rato me calme-

-Alice ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- asintió - ¿Por qué regresaron?- su mirada se torno triste pero después se recompuso y me sonrió

-Bueno, hemos estado en tantos lugares por los últimos 16 años, y simplemente creímos, bueno mejor dicho, Edward creyó que era hora de enfrentar su pasado, a demás no creímos que estarías aun en Forks- la mire confusa

-Pero tu vez el futuro, no pudiste simplemente, revisar antes de que vinieran acá-

-Lo que sucede es que desde que estas con Jacob tu simplemente desapareciste, un día llame a Charlie para preguntar como estabas solo para asegurarme que no habías muerto y me dijo que en ese momento estabas en la Push con unos amigos, claro llame fingiendo que era una amiga tuya de la secundaria, y fue entonces cuando supe que desapareciste porque ahora estabas involucrada con licántropos, aunque jamás me imagine de que forma estabas involucrada- me sonroje y baje la mirada.

-¿Y ha que has venido?, no me malinterpretes, me encanta verte de nuevo pero no puedo pensar en una razón lógica del porque estas aquí- Alice sonrió

-Solo quería verte y saber como estabas- la mire con cautela

-Entonces,¿ no has venido a decirme que perdone a Edward y que le de otra oportunidad o algo así?- negó con la cabeza y rió

-No Bella, yo estoy de tu lado, ni siquiera lo ayudo a saber que es lo que pasara cuando decide hablarte o cuando te ve, cada vez soy mejor bloqueando mis pensamientos de el, y la verdad entiendo muy bien que no quieras ni escucharlo, se que sufriste mucho, pero no te mentiré diciendo que me duele verlo tan triste, es mi hermano después de todo, pero por otro lado tu también lo eres, eres mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, solo que es difícil tener que elegir a alguno- una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla

-Oh Alice pero yo no quiero que tenga que escoger, entiendo muy bien que lo apoyes, es tu hermano, en serio no me molesta, o tu no se, simplemente podrías ser suiza- me sonrió

-¿De verdad?, ¿no te molesta que no este del lado de ninguno?- yo negué y ella me dio una gran sonrisa y me abrazo- Gracias Bella, solo por eso, llevas un punto a tu favor- ambas reímos y nos pusimos a platicar sobre todo lo que había pasado, me contó en todos los lugares que estuvieron y como tuvieron que graduarse 4 veces mas en los últimos 16 años, y yo le conté sobre todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, yo saliendo con Jake, mi boda (cuando le conté esto, se puso realmente triste por no haber podido estar ahí y no haber podido ayudarme a organizar todo, agradecí esta ultima parte, mi boda talvez no fue una boda como las de hollywood, fue sencilla, y muy intima y a mi me había encantado), cuando me entere que estaba embarazada, el nacimiento de Sara, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, bueno mejor dicho sus primeras experiencias en todo, el kinder, la primaria, etc.

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando, hasta que dieron las 8

-Bella tengo que irme el chu…Jacob esta por llegar y no creo que se alegre mucho de verme aquí- asentí con la cabeza y la acompañe a la puerta

-Alice prométeme que estaremos en contacto- ella asintió

-Claro, tenemos que planear una salida ya sabes solo chicas, estoy pensando en que deberíamos ir de compras, hace 3 días que no compro nada, puedes creerlo- me miro horrorizada y no pude evitar reír, la abrace y ella a mi

-Nos vemos luego Alice-

-Hasta luego Bella, cuídate-

Al irse, recordé lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara Alice, tenia que pensar como podría hablar con Jake, y empecé a preocuparme por lo que podría pasar, muchas conclusiones llegaron a mi cabeza sobre lo que Jake pudo haber estado haciendo

-Talvez esta viendo a alguien mas- me dije a mi misa y negué con la cabeza- no, no creo, pero talvez, no, no puede ser ¿o si?, quizás el se imprento, mi corazón se encogió ante ese pensamiento, mis ojos se nublaron y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta,_ no puede ser posible, bueno si es posible, después de todo ya todos los de la manada han pasado por eso, excepto Jake, pero me refiero a que, el actuaría diferente ¿no?, había visto a los demás y todos actuaban de una manera que jamás había visto, era como si estuvieran atrapados en algún tipo de campo de gravedad alrededor de sus improntas, era tan fuerte que no podían esta mucho tiempo separados , pero Jake actuaba igual que siempre, incluso la vez que hicimos el amor, fue como si nuestro amor renaciera, aun mas fuerte que antes, el no podría hacer eso si hubiera imprentado ¿o si?_

No me di cuenta de que Jacob había llegado hasta que atrapo una lágrima que se escapo.

-Bella cariño, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué lloras?, estuvo aquí ¿no es cierto? Puedo olerlo, solo que huele algo diferente- negué con la cabeza incapaz de hablar- ¿te hizo algo?, ¿Te lastimo? Lo voy a matar- se levanto bruscamente del sillón y empezó a temblar

-No Jake, el no estuvo aquí, fue Alice solo paso a saludar y a ver como estaba eso es todo- se sentó de nuevo a mi lado

-¿Entonces porque lloras?- pregunto preocupado

-no es nada es solo que...- no sabia de que forma preguntarle porque me había mentido.

-Solo que ¿Qué?-

-Hoy hable a tu trabajo-

-Oh- fue todo lo que dijo y se tenso

-y bueno el señor case me dijo que no estabas, que habías pedido permiso para faltar toda la semana porque tenias problemas familiares- era incapaz de verlo a los ojos así que baje la vista asía mis pies- ¿porque me mentiste Jacob?- note que mi voz se empezaba a quebrar y supe que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar

-Lo siento Bella, enserio no quería mentirte, pero no quería que te preocuparas, es solo que Sam me pidió ayuda para vigilar la reserva ya sabes con Leah embarazada tiene uno menos y al parecer están preocupados que el gen licántropo vuelva a surgir con la llegada de los chupasangres, no es gran cosa pero no quería estresarte mas de lo que ya estas- de pronto aspire profundamente y note que no había estado respirando, eso era todo, eso era el gran lió, por eso estaba tan asustada, no pude evitarlo y abrace a Jake y sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar

-Oh Jake no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, pensé, pensé…-comencé a sollozar y Jake apretó su abrazo

-¿Qué pensaste amor?-

-Pensé que tal ves ya no me querías, que quizás habías imprentado e ibas a dejarme- me abrazo aun mas fuerte y acaricio mi espalda

-Bella jamás vuelvas a pensar eso, yo jamás te dejare no a no ser que tú me lo pidas y seguro no te dejare por algo tan estupido como una maldita impronta- solté una risita mientras me sorbía la nariz

-Yo jamás te pediré que te vallas-

-Entonces jamás me iré, y estaremos juntos siempre- me beso tiernamente en los labios y de pronto me cargo como si fuera una novia sin dejar de besarme y antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos en nuestra habitación.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tan feliz, anoche había sido maravilloso, cada caricia de Jake enviaba una placentera descarga por todo mi cuerpo, esa noche había sido simplemente perfecta, Jake aun estaba a mi lado, anoche antes de dormirnos me dijo que no iría a trabajas y a hacer ronda en la Push para poder pasar todo el día conmigo, en este momento mi vida se sentía perfecta y todos los demás problemas pasaban a segundo plano, como la llegada de Edward y la posibilidad de que Sara se transformara en licántropo ahora que los Cullens habían vuelto, hasta ahora no habíamos notado nada diferente en ella, tal vez simplemente no tenia el gen, quizás por eso se parecía mas a mi que a Jake, pero aun así teníamos que estar al pendiente, de pronto la felicidad se fue, apenas tuve tiempo de levantarme y correr al baño, comencé a vomitar escandalosamente, Jake se acerco y recogió mi cabello para que no lo ensuciara y me acariciaba en círculos la espalda, de pronto por fin el vomito paro, pero aun sentía un poco de nauseas.

Jake me ayudo a levantarme y llegar al lavabo para cepillar mis dientes

-Gracias- le dije- es extraño, ayer no comí algo que pudiera hacerme daño, a decir verdad ahora que lo recuerdo no comí nada- hasta donde yo sabia no comer no te provocaba nauseas y vomito, ya antes había estado sin comer y jamás me había pasado eso, simplemente me sentía cansada y con un poco de mal humor y en ocasiones me daban un poco de agruras debido a los jugos gástricos pero de eso a tener nauseas y vomitar.

De pronto las manos de Jake que me sostenían de la cintura se tensaron, lo mire por el reflejo del espejo y vi que su rostro se ilumino y su cara se contrajo en una enorme sonrisa

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- le pregunte confusa

-Bella, has tenido algún retraso- ¿algún retraso? ¿A que se refiere?, Ahh, un retraso, ya entiendo.

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas, debió de haber llegado mi periodo hace 3 semanas pero- de pronto me golpeo como un balde de agua fría, no podría ser posible ¿verdad?, yo no podía estar…

-Amor creo que estas embarazada-

-¿Embarazada?- ¿es una broma verdad? Tiene que serlo o tal vez estoy soñando y como si fuera una respuesta las nauseas se hicieron mas intensas haciéndome vomitar de nuevo.

* * *

Hola a todos =)

Espero que les guste este capitulo, espero que no hayan pensado mal de Jake por lo de la mentira del trabajo =), creen que Bella en verdad este embarazada?

Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible y lo mas probable es que mañana suba nuevo capitulo de Straight through my heart.

Oigan saben algo, hoy es mi No cumpleaños =) así que porque no me dejan sus reviews como regalos de no cumpleaños si?, es lo único que me alienta a seguir escribiendo, de otra forma no se si de verdad les gusta o no? al fin y al cabo no les cuesta nada mas que a lo mucho unos 5 minutos =)

Nos vemos, Besos


	9. Consulta medica

_-Amor creo que estas embarazada-_

_-¿Embarazada?- ¿es una broma verdad? Tiene que serlo o tal vez estoy soñando y como si fuera una respuesta las nauseas se hicieron mas intensas haciéndome vomitar de nuevo._

Jake sostuvo mi cabello lejos de mi rostro mientras vomitaba violentamente, odiaba vomitar, sentía como si me asfixiara. Unos minutos después, finalmente logre dejar de vomitar pero aun tenia un poco de nauseas, me cepille los dientes y baje por unas galletas saladas para calmar mi estomago, Jake no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo pero logre ver que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Si claro el esta feliz, como el no tiene que lidiar con los malestares, los vómitos, el aumento de peso, el dolor de espalda, ah y claro…el parto,_ casi me ahogo con una galleta al recordad lo doloroso que era, estoy segura que el de Sara fue el parto mas doloroso que alguien haya tenido que soportar en toda la vida, fueron nada menos que 64 horas de labor de parto, aunque Jake insiste en que todos son igual de dolorosos, y que aun así duda que haya sido tan doloroso como yo digo, si claro cuando tenga que pasar una sandia por una abertura tamaño de un limón veremos si dice lo mismo.

-Amor, creo que es bastante obvio que estas embarazada, pero tal vez deberíamos ir con el medico para que lo compruebe y para asegurarnos de que todo esta bien- dijo Jake con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, y podía notar la felicidad que irradiaba en su voz, en verdad estaba feliz y no pude evitar sentirme igual de feliz que el.

-Si tienes razón, que te parece si vamos esta tarde, y saliendo de la consulta vamos a comer algo después de recoger a Sara de la escuela y si el embarazo es verdad pues podemos contarle-

-Me parece genial, que te parece si mientras preparo el desayuno vas a tomar una ducha para que te refresques y que pase un poco las nauseas- asentí y sonreí

-No tardare mucho- le di un beso en la mejilla y cuando me gire para ir a bañarme Jake me tomo por la cintura y me planto un dulce beso

-Te amo- no pude evitar sonreír tontamente y ruborizarme

-Te amo- le dije y le di un rápido beso antes de subir a nuestra alcoba.

Entre a la ducha y deje que el agua tibia relajara mis músculos, mientras tanto no podía dejar de pensar en que tanto cambiaria mi vida ahora que posiblemente estaba de nuevo embarazada, ¿haría esto que Edward se alejara de mi?, en lugar de sentirme aliviada por esa posibilidad sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho, _así es como las cosas deben ser, el decidió seguir su vida sin mi y yo debo hacer lo mismo._

Salí de la ducha y me puse la ropa interior, entre al cuarto para decidir que ponerme y me quede parada frente al espejo, lucia diferente, no era muy notorio pero algo en mi había cambiado, mi piel lucia mas saludable y mi cabello mas brillante, en definitiva estaba embarazada, no había duda de eso, de pronto como si fuera una confirmación, sentí un movimiento en mi vientre e instintivamente lleve mis manos a el, sabia que el bebé aun era muy pequeño para moverse y para que lo sintiera, pero estaba segura de que había sentido algo, sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar pero eran lagrimas de felicidad, de pronto me sobresalte cuando unas manos rodearon mi cintura, Jake me abrazo por detrás y me beso en la mejilla atrapando una lagrima con sus labios mientras observaba mi reflejo en el espejo.

-¿Por qué lloras amor?, ¿Acaso no estas feliz?- note la tristeza en sus ojos aunque trato de ocultarlo, inmediatamente negué con la cabeza y sonreí

-No para nada, al contrario estoy muy feliz, estas son lagrimas de felicidad- sentí que estrecho sus brazos mas fuerte alrededor de mi, nos quedamos un rato así, sin movernos ni decir nada, simplemente abrazados, me sentía muy feliz y llena de paz en ese momento.

Jake bajo a poner la mesa para desayunar mientras yo terminaba de vestirme, me puse un vestido de verano, ajustado en el busto y suelto apartar de ahí, era de tela fresca con unos hermosos estampados florares en tonos azules, deje mi cabello suelto, y unas sandalias a juego.

Aun no terminaba de bajar las escaleras cuando el olor del desayuno me llego de golpee, olía delicioso, al parecer había preparado hotcakes, estuve a punto de tropezarme por bajar corriendo las escaleras, en cuanto entre al comedor el olor me dio mas fuerte, mi estomago se contrajo, y sentí que comenzaba a salivar, no me pude contener un agarre un hotcake del plato y me lo comí inmediatamente.

-¿Hambre?- Jake se rió y me dio una sonrisa

-Tu también la tendrías si tuvieras que comer por dos, además esto esta delicioso-

Nos sentamos a desayunar mientras planeábamos cuando seria el mejor momento para comprar y sobre que nombre deberíamos ponerle, Jake sugirió que si era niño le pusiéramos Charlie William, me queje, le dije que sonaba como un cantante de música country, pero el se empeño en ponerle ese nombre, dijo que si a Sara le habíamos puesto el nombre de nuestras madres, lo justo seria que si teníamos un hijo le pusiéramos el de nuestros padres, vi que no tenia oportunidad de hacerlo cambiar de opinión así que

-¿Qué nombre crees que deberíamos elegir?- Casi me atragante cuando pregunto esto, aun no sabias bien si estaba embarazada aunque a estas alturas no me quedaba duda, pero aun así, el ya estaba pensando en nombres, no espero a que contestara y continuo- Creo que si es niño debería llamarse Charlie William-

-Jake no voy a ponerle a mi hijo Charlie William, suena como un cantante de country, ¿Qué te parece Taylor?, es un bonito nombre-

- Si es muy bonito, pero cariño, no crees que si a Sara le pusimos los nombres de nuestra madre es justo que si tenemos un niño le pongamos los de nuestros padres- puso cara de cachorrito atropellado y supe que había perdido.

-Ok Jake si tenemos un niño se llamara así- su rostro se ilumino y note que iba a decir algo pero me adelante antes de que hablara- pero si tenemos una niña, yo elegiré el nombre-

-Esta bien, me parece justo, ¿como le pondremos si es una niña?-

-Bueno me gusta bastante el nombre de Emily- Jake me miro confundido

-¿Emily?, ¿Cómo la esposa de Sam?- Asentí

-Si me gusta mucho su nombre, aunque tal vez, debería pensar otro, no se ser un poco más originales-

-Me gusta Anabelle, como una combinación de tu nombre con el de Ana-

-Aja, ¿y se podría saber quien es Ana?-

-Pues nadie pero es bonito, ¿No te gusta?- volvió a poner sus ojos de cachorro y me dio su hermosa sonrisa-

-Ok Jake, si el nombre que elija suena bien con Anabelle, podrá ser su segundo nombre, pero si no, no-

-Pero amor, el nombre de Sara no suena muy bien junto que digamos- me miro expectante

-Si pero el de ella es como un regalo para nuestras madres, entonces, ¿Estas de acuerdo o elegiré yo ambos nombres?-

Esta bien tu ganas- bajo la mirada fingiendo estar triste, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla e inmediatamente sonrío, se giro a verme y tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso tiernamente.

-Me ah ducharte mientras recojo la mesa-asintió y me dio otro beso antes de subir a ducharse, media hora después ya estábamos en el auto de camino al hospital, por alguna razón estaba muy nerviosa y Jake lo noto, tomo mi mano y la beso, después puso nuestras manos en mi regazo.

-Ya veras que todo estará bien cariño, no ahí nada de que preocuparse, me sonrío pero vi que el estaba igual o mas nervioso que yo.

Finalmente llegamos al hospital, si estaba embarazada, tendría que conseguir una ginecólogo privada, ya que la que era mi doctora cuando nació Sara, ya no vivía en Forks, es una lastima le tenia mucho cariño.

Llegamos a la recepción y mientras Jake hablaba con la recepcionista, yo empecé a sentirme algo mareada, el olor de los hospitales o era mucho de mi agrado, a decir verdad lo odiaba, me recargue en la pared mas cercana y cerré los ojos mientras me concentraba en evitar el olor a sangre, enfermedad y medicamentos juntos.

-¿Bella?- abrí mis ojos y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos dorados.

-Ho…hola Carlisle- se acerco y me abrazo y yo me estremecí ligeramente, el lo noto y se alejo un poco de mi

-Que gusto volver a verte, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Ocurrió algo malo?- su voz estaba llena de preocupación pero trataba de ocultarlo, negué con la cabeza, cuando unos brazos me tomaron por la cintura

-¿Amor todo esta bien?- Sonaba molesto, asentí y le sonreí

-Si solo saludaba a Carlisle y me preguntaba que porque estábamos aquí- me sonroje y baje la mirada

-Ah, ¿Así que ya le dijiste la razón?- negué con la cabeza

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando llegaste-

-¿Todo esta bien verdad?- Pregunto Carlisle algo preocupado

-Si todo esta bien, mejor que eso esta de maravilla, Bella esta embarazada- Carlisle se tenso

-Bueno, en realidad venimos a confirmar eso, aun no sabemos si es verdad, pero estamos bastante seguros de que así es- El sonrío pero note que aun estaba algo…tenso, creo.

Una enfermera se acerco a nosotros y le entrego una carpeta a Carlisle

-Doctor Cullen, aquí tiene su siguiente paciente- nos miro a mi y a Jake- a mire que coincidencia, son ellos- nos sonrío antes de alejarse, me tense un poco y Jake también.

-Valla que les parece- Carlisle sonrío- Que les parece si vamos a mi consultorio para empezar con la prueba- extendió el brazo para indicarnos por donde y yo solo asentí

-Bien, imagino que hicieron una prueba de embarazo casera- ambos negamos- ya veo, ¿y porque están tan seguros de que estas embarazada?

-Bueno, tengo ya 3 semanas de retrazo, tengo nauseas matutinas y eh vomitado, mi busto y caderas están ligeramente mas grandes- me sonroje al decir esto- y sobre todo porque esta mañana sentí al bebé moverse- Carlisle apuntaba en una libreta y después asintió

-Iré a llamar a la enfermera para que te saque sangre para llevarla a analizar y en una media hora estará lista- me tense y sentí que me mareaba, odiaba las agujas pero sobre todo, odiaba la sangre, con ese olor a oxido y sal, solo imaginármelo me dieron nauseas.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- Jake se acerco a mi lado y Carlisle me acerco un recipiente y apenas lo tuve en frente vomite todo mi desayuno, cuando al fin me detuve note que ambos me miraban y me sonroje,- ¿Carlisle te molestaría si uso tu baño?- pregunte tímidamente

-Para nada Bella, pasa por favor, mientras iré por la enfermera, salio de la oficina y Jake me acompaño al baño, me enjuague la boca y Jake me sostuvo el cabello mientras me refrescaba el rostro

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Un poco, pero me asustan las agujas y ya sabes como odio la sangre- me beso en la cabeza dulcemente

-No te preocupes cariño, yo estoy contigo- sonreí y lo abrace

-Te amo- lo mire a los ojos y el sonrío

-Yo también te amo, mas que a nada y para siempre- lo bese en los labios cuando alguien se aclaro la voz me asuste y me separe de Jake pero el me sostuvo por la cintura, podía notar como Carlisle estaba incomodo aunque la enfermera detrás de el se veía muy feliz, sonrío y sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura suspiro y después se acerco a mi

-Querida voy a sacarte un poco de sangre para poder hacer el análisis- asentí y ella sonrío- No te va a doler, lo prometo

Jake, me tomo de la mano y yo escondí mi rostro en su cuello mientras la enfermera me sacaba sangre.

-Listo- no me moví

-Amor, ¿estas bien?- levante mi rostro y me encontré con los ojos de Jake

-Si estoy bien, solo estoy esperando que se pase el olor de la sangre- la enfermera me miro confundida pero no dijo nada

-Betty lleva eso al laboratorio por favor- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa y pensé que la enfermera se desmayaría

-S...si Doctor Cullen-

Carlisle nos indico que nos sentáramos mientras el se sentaba en su silla del otro lado del escritorio.

-Los resultados no deberán tardar mas de 30 minutos- ambos asentimos

Esperamos en silencio mientras esperábamos los resultados, de pronto tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Carlisle, tan pronto entro la enfermera me sentí mareada y sentí que el pánico me invadía, sin darme cuenta abrace a Jake.

La enfermera le entrego una carpeta y Carlisle lo leyó en silencio, de pronto su rostro se tenso y me llene de preocupación, acaso algo andaba mal con mi bebé, o a caso no había bebé, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se nublaron.

-Bella, Jake, les tengo noticias- me tense y el miedo me embargo aun mas y Jake me abrazo mas fuerte.

* * *

Hola a todos ^^

Espero que les guste este capitulo, creen que las noticias de Carlisle sean buena o malas?

Saben tal vez esta vez me tarde mas en actualizar pero tal vez me puedan comprar con unos reviews =), entre mas allá mas rápido actualizare, después de todo es lo justo no creen, es lo único que recibo a cambio, solo el saber su opinión, solo les tomara 2 minutos, aparte adivinen que hoy también es mi no cumpleaños =D, así que porque no le aprietan al botoncito naranja =) y si también es su no cumpleaños me dicen para mandarles felicitaciones en el próximo capitulo =)

Besos


	10. Buenas noticias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia**

Gracias a todos los que se toman 2 minutos de su tiempo en dejarme sus reviews se los agradezco mucho, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes gracias a:

andrea.58.83, Spekus, Hadelqui, Brenda Liz, Lolita, Laa Gittanna, y VAMPIRIC-OBSETION.

Y muchas gracias a mi querida amiga, hermana y beta, Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black AKA Duende, amiga muchas gracias por todo, les recomiendo mucho sus historias, con ella eh aprendido que solo porque alguien sea menor que tu no significa que no puedas aprender una o 2 cosas nuevas ^^

Espero disfruten el capitulo, los veo mas abajo =)

_

* * *

_

-Adelante- dijo Carlisle, tan pronto entro la enfermera me sentí mareada y sentí que el pánico me invadía, sin darme cuenta abrace a Jake.

_La enfermera le entrego una carpeta y Carlisle lo leyó en silencio, de pronto su rostro se tenso y me llene de preocupación, acaso algo andaba mal con mi bebé, o a caso no había bebé, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se nublaron._

_-Bella, Jake, les tengo noticias- me tense y el miedo me embargo aun mas y Jake me abrazo mas fuerte._

-¿Pero porque esas caras?, no se preocupen son buenas noticias, bueno lo son si es que deseaban tener un bebe- me quede en shock, ¿estoy embarazada?, ya lo sabia pero el que lo confirmaran lo cambio todo, sentía que mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad, sin darme cuenta Jake me levanto de la silla y me abrazo dando vueltas y después me beso. De pronto Jake me miro a los ojos y con sus labios atrapo una lagrima en mi mejilla, ni siquiera había notado que estaba llorando, instintivamente me lleve la mano a la mejilla, entonces recordé la expresión de Carlisle cuando leyó el análisis.

-Carlisle, ¿como esta mi bebé?, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Mi voz sonaba al borde de un ataque de pánico- Jake me tomo por la cintura y sentí como se tensaba.

-No te preocupes Bella, tu bebé esta en perfectas condiciones- me empecé a marear y me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando, tome una profunda respiración- solo ahí algo extraño- Oh Dios no, pero el dijo que mi bebé estaba bien, a que se refería con algo extraño-Al parecer tienes un poco de fiebre al igual que el bebé pero al parecer no les a afectado en nada- ah era eso, enserio me había asustado.

-No te preocupes es normal, me paso lo mismo en mi primer embarazo, suponemos que tiene algo que ver con el gen de licántropo- Carlisle me miro pensativo un momento y después asintió.

-Bueno entonces no ahí ningún otro problema, todo esta en orden, te prescribiré unas vitaminas y unas pastillas de acido fólico y todo deberá de ir de maravilla, ¿quieres que te programe otra consulta o conseguirás un doctor particular?-

-SI, conseguiré un doctor particular, ya sabes, odio los hospitales- al parecer la cara que puse fue muy graciosa porque Carlisle asintió y se río.

-Entonces creo que nos veremos luego, si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame- me entrego una tarjeta con sus datos- si te empiezas a sentir mal o sientes algo raro me llamas e iré a verte a tu casa si es que no puedes venir al hospital.- asentí y lo mire dudosa

-Gracias Carlisle, por todo- me acerque y lo abrace. Sinceramente estaba agradecido con el, el no había tenido elección cuando Edward decidió irse, el haría lo que fuera por mantener a su familia unida, y sin importar que el siempre me había ayudado y se había portado muy amable conmigo.

-De nada pequeña- me devolvió el abrazo y después nos separamos, me dio una calida sonrisa y de pronto sentí como las lagrimas caían por mi rostro, me las limpie de inmediato.

-Lo siento al parecer ando muy sentimental- me reí entre lagrimas.

Llamaron a Carlisle por el alta voz al parecer había una emergencia

-Chicos tengo que irme, fue un placer verlos de nuevo, espero verlos pronto- se despidió de nosotros y se fue a toda prisa.

-Vamos cariño, tenemos que contarle la noticia a Sara- Me tomo por la cintura y beso mi mejilla-

-Si vamos- asentí

Finalmente llegamos a la escuela de Sara, tardamos un rato en localizarla, y al fin la encontramos estaba en las bancas del estacionamiento charlando con Edward. Nos acercamos a ellos y cuando ya casi llegábamos Sara nos vio.

-Mamá, papá, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Esta todo bien?- Pregunto asustada, me acerque y la abrace

-No pasa nada cariño, no te preocupes, solo vinimos a recogerte para ir a comer tenemos que hablar contigo – me miro confundida y después su expresión cambio a sorprendida

-Se van a divorciar- pregunto horrorizada no pude evitar reírme al igual que Jake, y Edward solo permanecía callado, estoy segura que ya sabia sobre que le queríamos hablar.

-No princesa, para nada, al contrario son buenas noticias- dijo Jake mientras sonreía

-¿Buenas noticias?, ¿y de que se trata?- pregunto sonriente

-Tendrás que esperar hasta la comida- sonreí cuando hizo un puchero- Vamos querida se hace tarde- ella asintió

-Nos vemos luego Edward, te llamo en cuanto sepa que se traen estos dos- le dijo riendo el asintió y su rostro se veía tenso, Sara se acerco y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, sentí que me faltaba el oxigeno y note que Jacob empezaba a temblar, lo tome de la mano y se la apreté ligeramente, eso pareció calmarlo.

Finalmente llegamos al restaurante, y en cuanto el camarero se fue con nuestro pedido Sara pregunto.

-Bien, que era esa gran noticia que querían decirme- Jake me miro sonriente y yo apenas pude devolverle la sonrisa, por alguna razón había comenzado a ponerme nerviosa, el tomo mi mano y trazo círculos con su dedo pulgar para calmarlo.

-Princesa, lo que queríamos decirte es, bueno pues que…- Jake se puso nervioso y no pude evitar soltar una risita

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que, estoy embarazada, vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita- espere a que Sara reaccionara.

-¿Es enserio?, ¿mamá estas embarazada?, eso es fantástico- dijo felizmente, me sorprendí por su reacción, jamás imagine que reaccionaria tan bien

-¿De verdad estas feliz?, ¿No nos vas a decir que somos muy viejos para seguir teniendo relaciones o alguna de esas cosas que los chicos les dicen a sus padres cuando se embarazan?- pregunto Jake aun algo conmocionado por la reacción de Sara

-No claro que no papá, además ustedes no son viejos, no es como si tuvieran 40 años o algo así, aparte siempre quise un hermanito, alguien a quien poder enseñarle todo lo que se, será genial.

-Oh cariño estoy tan orgullosa de ti- le dije mientras la abrazaba y sentía como las lagrimas empezaban a desbordarse de mis ojos

-Valla mamá las hormonas si que te ponen sentimentales- se río.

El resto de la comida paso tranquila, charlamos sobre para cuando esperábamos que naciera y Sara nos dijo que esperaba que el bebé fuera niño y nos pregunto que cuando podríamos saber el sexo del bebé, fue una comida muy agradable.

Al día siguiente me encontraba recogiendo los platos del desayuno, Jake acababa de irse y Sara estaba terminando de alistarse para la escuela, de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

-MAMÁ DEBE SER EDWARD, ¿PODRIAS DECIRLE QUE ENSEGUIDA VOY?- grito Sara desde su habitación

-Si cariño, no te preocupes- la sola idea de volver a ver a Edward hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir desenfrenado, abrí la puerta y casi me desmayo, había olvidado que usualmente me deslumbraba de esta forma.

-Hola Edward, porque no pasas, Sara no tardara mucho- trate de sonar calmada

-Gracias, ¿Cómo estas Bella?, ¿supe que estas embarazada?- sonaba tenso y triste- Felicidades- sonrío pero sus ojos aun se veían tristes

-Gracias- sentí como me sonrojaba y baje la mirada, entonces su mano tomo mi mentón e hizo que alzara mi rostro para poder verme a los ojos, instantáneamente me perdí en sus ojos, fue como si todo alrededor desapareciera, entonces el sonrío y me sonroje nuevamente.

-Dime Bella, ¿Eres feliz?- a pesar de que sus ojos aun lucían tristes el sonrío

-¿Qué si soy feliz?, Bueno, pues- dude un poco- si claro que soy feliz, mas de lo que merezco-

-Bella tu mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, jamás te conformes, eres tan buena y perfecta, mereces lo mejor del mundo- limpio una lagrima que caía por mi mejilla

-Si eso fuera verdad, jamás te hubieras ido, jamás me hubieras abandonado- le dije con voz quebrada- sabes que, no digas nada mas, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo, y ahorita no puedo arriesgarme a estresarme, podría dañar a mi bebé. El solo asintió y no dijo nada más, mientras esperábamos a que Sara bajara no dijimos nada mas.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Edward, pero mi blusa perdió un botón y si salgo con la blusa desabrochada hasta ahí mi papá me mata- Sara se río

-No te preocupes, no tardaste tanto-

-¿Nos vamos?- Edward asintió y se levanto del sillón- Nos vemos Mamí, descansa mucho y aliméntate bien y no te esfuerces no quiero que hagas nada cuando yo regrese de la escuela me encargare de la limpieza, no te preocupes, ¿Ok?-

-Si mamá no te preocupes- le dije riéndome.

-Cuídate mamá, te veré en la tarde- me dio un beso en la mejilla y después se agacho y beso mi estomago- adiós hermanito, cuida a mamá por mi.

-Adiós cariño, pórtate bien y ten cuidado, hasta luego Edward-

-Adiós Bella, fue un placer verte de nuevo-

Cuando el sonido del carro de Edward se perdió en la distancia, me deje caer en el sillón, y comencé a llorar,_ es que acaso nunca podré superarlo, acaso jamás lograre dejar de amarlo, creo que no, pero debo inté_nta_lo, debo hacerlo, por Sara y por mi bebé, y sobre todo por Jake, se lo debo._

Dure alrededor de 20 minutos sentada en el sillón, sin hacer nada, sin moverme, sin hablar, sin pensar, simplemente me desconecte, me levante porque sentí que las nauseas comenzaban a llegar, pero en cuanto me levante sentí que algo no andaba bien, un dolor punzante llego a mi vientre, me lleve instintivamente mis manos a el, el dolor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, era tan fuerte el dolor que me caí de rodillas al suelo, como pude me arrastre al teléfono.

-Bueno- el dolor era insoportable, pero eso no me importaba, lo que me preocupaba era mi bebé, tenía miedo de que le pasara algo.

-Jake- apenas y podía hablar por el dolor

-¿Bella?, Bella ¿Qué sucede? ¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupado

-J…a…ke…te…ne…ce…sito…- solté un grito debido al dolor- Jake ven ya, algo…algo le pasa al bebé- dije entre jadeos y sollozos.

-Bella, voy para allá….- en cuanto escuche eso, me sumí en una obscuridad profunda, el dolor se fue mitigando y a lo lejos escuche a Jake decir-¿Bella?, bella contéstame, ya voy para allá, ¿me escuchas?

Y entonces ya no escuche nada, solo supe que el dolor se había alejado y yo al fin podría descansar.

* * *

Hola a todos

Perdón, no me maten, se que esta cortito el capitulo y que lo acabe en algo muy importante pero ya son las 4 am y se me acaba la inspiracion, pero queria terminarlo antes de irme a dormir, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible =). Y ademas les tengo un regalo =) en mi perfil pueden ver la portada de este fic.

No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews, me alegran el dia, y ya saben escritores felices, actualizaciones mas rapidas y capitulos mas lagros =)

Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews muchas gracias en serio y a los que leen y no comentan también gracias por leerme, espero puedan tomarse dos minutos de su tiempo y dejarme un comentario =)

Besos.


	11. La desición

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía al igual que los personajes que invente.**

Gracias a:

andrea.58.83, Spekus y Lolita por sus reviews, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes y también gracias a las personas que aunque no comentan se toman un momento de su tiempo para leer mi historia :)

Espero disfruten el capitulo, los veo mas abajo =)

_

* * *

_

-J…a…ke…te…ne…ce…sito…- solté un grito debido al dolor- Jake ven ya, algo…algo le pasa al bebé- dije entre jadeos y sollozos.

_-Bella, voy para allá….- en cuanto escuche eso, me sumí en una obscuridad profunda, el dolor se fue mitigando y a lo lejos escuche a Jake decir-¿Bella?, bella contéstame, ya voy para allá, ¿me escuchas?_

_Y entonces ya no escuche nada, solo supe que el dolor se había alejado y yo al fin podría descansar._

Jake's POV

-Bella, ¿Me oíste?, ya voy para allá, por favor resiste- Comencé a correr en forma de lobo así llegaría mas rápido que si iba en auto, _Dios mío que esta pasando, ayer el doctor colmillos dijo que estaba bien, que todo estaba perfecto,_ Me sentía al borde del pánico, la voz de Bella sonaba horrible, podía escuchar dolor y miedo en ella, _Por favor Dios que Bella y el bebé estén bien, por favor, _seguí corriendo por el bosque, y note que comenzaban a caer lagrimas por mis mejillas, hasta ahora creía imposible llorar en forma de lobo, forcé mi cuerpo al máximo, obligándome a ir a velocidades que creía imposibles, finalmente llegue a casa, no me importo estar desnudo entre corriendo a la casa y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento.

Bella, mi bella tirada en el suelo con sus manos en su vientre con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y entonces note sangre, pero la sangre provenía de su boca.

-Bella, por favor despierta, Bella escúchame- me acerque a ella y la acomode su cabeza en mi regazo, comenzó a despertar lentamente y no pude evitar suspirar aliviado- ¿Bella estas bien?, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y esa sangre?- su rostro lucia pálido y me di cuenta que no iba a ser capaz de mantenerse en pie.

-Ja…- empezó a decir cuando volteo su rostro y comenzó a vomitar sangre estrepitosamente, de pronto se detuvo y emitió un horrible grito y se doblo sobre si misma con sus manos en su estomago.

-Bella tranquila, voy a llevarte al hospital, por favor resiste, por favor- mi voz sonaba cortada, como pude me puse el pantalón, la cargue y la puse en su auto, seria mas fácil llevarla corriendo pero temía que el movimiento la lastimara, conduje lo mas rápido que el auto podía soportar y cuando llegamos al hospital no me importo el dejar la llave pegada al contacto o la puerta abierta lo que me importaba era la salud de mi esposa y mi hijo.

-POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN AYUDE, ES UNA EMERGENCIA- entre corriendo al hospital con Bella en mis brazos y comencé a gritar por ayuda, en eso el doctor Cullen se acerco preocupado

-¿Jacob que paso?- pregunto mientras examinaba a Bella y mandaba a pedir una camilla

-No estoy muy seguro pero Bella me llamo al trabajo diciéndome que fuera de inmediato que algo no estaba bien con el bebé y cuando le dije que ya iba para allá, escuche un grito horrible y…- me pase una mano por el rostro- ya no contesto, solo escuche como el telefono caía al suelo, cuando llegue a casa estaba tirada en el suelo sosteniéndose el estomago y cerca de su boca había sangre, la desperté pero en cuanto intento hablar comenzó a vomitar sangre, después nuevamente grito y se doblo sobre si misma sujetándose el estomago- dije exasperado porque la camilla aun no llegaba, estaba asustado, muy asustado, no quería perder a dos de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, no podría soportarlo.

Al fin la camilla llego y el doctor Cullen me indico que la acostara, en cuanto la puse ahí, decenas de enfermeras, doctores e internos la rodearon para comenzar a atenderla mientras se la llevaban a urgencias, trate de seguirlos pero una enfermera me detuvo.

-Lo siento señor no puede pasar-

-Pero es mi esposa, necesito saber si esta bien- le grite enfadado

-No se preocupe señor, el doctor Cullen ya la esta atendiendo y en cuanto tenga noticias yo personalmente se lo are saber, ¿Si?- solo asentí.

Bella's POV

_Me encontraba en el claro, en nuestro claro, estaba recostada en el césped cuando escuche ruidos voltee asía la dirección de donde provenían y vi a Edward saliendo de los árboles, entonces escuche otro ruido y del otro lado del claro estaba Jake y Sara, no sabia que hacer así que permanecí ahí quieta, me levante para acercarme a ellos, me gire asía Jake y Sara y comencé a avanzar pero a medida que avanzaba ellos se alejaban, de pronto dieron media vuelta y se alejaron, corrí detrás de ellos, les grite para que regresaran y de pronto desaparecieron, regrese al claro y ahí seguía Edward inmóvil como la estatua de un ángel, me acerque cautelosamente y el no se alejo._

_-¿Edward que sucede?, ¿Sabes porque se fueron Jake y Sara?- sonrío, pero su sonrisa era aterradora, no era la calida sonrisa de siempre, esta demostraba, burla y arrogancia._

_-Se han ido Bella, te han abandonado, no lo entiendes todos a los que amas te abandonan, tu no vales nada, no mereces ser amada- se río maliciosamente y yo comencé a llorar._

_-¿Porque estas diciendo eso?, ellos me aman, son mi familia- le dije con la voz cortada_

_-Ellos no te aman, jamás lo hicieron y ahora tu bebé también te abandona, el tampoco te ama, por eso prefiere no nacer- mire a mi vientre y note una gran mancha roja en mi blusa, me lleve las manos a el y levante mi blusa para ver mi estomago, una enorme herida estaba en ella._

_-¿Dónde esta mi bebé?, ¿Qué le has hecho?, si te atreviste a hacerle algo, te juro que…- de pronto desapareció, y el claro se obscureció, a lo lejos aun escuchaba la risa de Edward, me deje caer sobre mis rodillas y seguí llorando, nadie te ama, tu no mereces ser amada, dijo una voz familiar, entonces comprendí que era mi propia voz y de pronto la obscuridad creció, cegándome completamente, dejándome sola en el vacío_

En la obscuridad escuche un sonido extraño, trate de abrir mis ojos, pero se sentían pesados, finalmente logre abrirlos pero la luz de la habitación me lastimaba, tarde unos segundos mas en acostumbrarme a la luz, intente moverme pero algo estaba sobre mis piernas, voltee y ahí estaba Jake dormido, con su cabeza en mis piernas y su mano sosteniendo la mía, entonces reconocí donde estaba, me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, intente levantarme de nuevo y algo en mi mano me lastimo, me gire y vi una intravenosa en el dorso de mi mano, me gire al otro lado, odiaba las agujas, de pronto recordé lo que había pasado, me lleve mis manos a mi vientre, ¿que le habría pasado a mi bebé?, ¿se encontraba bien?.

El sonido que antes había escuchado se acelero, entonces me di cuenta que era el monitor con mis latidos, una enfermera entro al escuchar como mi ritmo cardiaco se elevaba, reviso mi intravenosa, el monitor y unos cables mas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?, ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto maternalmente, solo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Có…como esta mi bebé?- Pregunte temerosa

-El doctor Cullen vendrá en seguida a hablar contigo mi cielo- eso no podía ser bueno ¿Cierto?, ¿porque no quiso decirme como estaba mi bebé?, ¿acaso tenia algo malo?, ¿Acaso el…? no pude ni terminar mi pensamiento, sentí como una lagrima se resbalaba por mi mejilla.

En cuanto la enfermera se fue, Carlisle entro, al parecer Jake sintió el olor porque se despertó de golpe.

-Bella cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Llevas mucho despierta?, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-

-No te preocupes Jake, no tengo ni 5 minutos despierta- Carlisle se acerco reviso unos papeles que traía y después me miro-

-¿Cómo esta mi bebé?, por favor dígame que esta bien- le rogué con las lagrimas ya en mis ojos.

-Bella no te preocupes, tu bebé esta bien- suspire aliviada y sentí como si mi corazón volviera a la vida.- No le paso nada, lo que sucede es que tienes Preclampsia.

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿Es grave?- negó y continuo hablando

-No, no es grave, pero puede llegar a serlo si se convierte en eclampsia, la preclampsia es una enfermedad en la que se presentan mareos constantes, vomito y nauseas excesivas, dolor en el abdomen, en ocasiones vómitos y orina con sangre-

-¿Y como se cura eso?, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?, lo que sea con tal de salvar a mi bebé-

-Bueno la mejor manera para detener la preclampsia es inducir al parto o realizar una cesárea, generalmente la preclampsia se da a partir de los 5 meses de embarazo, por lo cual tu caso es muy raro, y debido al poco tiempo de embarazo que tienes es imposible inducir al embarazo o hacer una cesárea, pero podemos tratar los síntomas hasta que el embarazo este lo mas avanzado posible para poder inducirlo o practicarte una cesárea.

-Pero ayer dijiste que mi bebé estaba bien, no se supone que si tenía esta enfermedad debió de haber salido en los análisis-

-Bueno Bella veras, lo que sucede es que ayer te practicamos solo análisis sanguíneos, porque lo que mas interesaba era comprobar el embarazo, la preclampsia se asocia con el nivel alto de proteínas en la orina, así que eso no lo hubiéramos descubierto hasta que te hicieran el resto de los exámenes en tu siguiente revisión, en la cual te harían análisis de orina, una amniocentesis, un cariotipo y un ultrasonido para revisar el estado del bebé y el tuyo-

-Entonces doc. que es lo que tenemos que hacer- le pregunto Jake

-Lo principal es reposar, no podrá realizar ninguna actividad que no sea levantarse para ir al baño, debe estar en total reposo, de hecho Bella, te recomendaría estar internada para poder vigilar que todo valla bien.

-¿Es muy necesario eso?- pregunte con desagrado, odiaba estar en un hospital

-No es indispensable, pero seria lo mejor-

-No te preocupes Carlisle, prometo reposar totalmente, pero en verdad no quiero estar internada, no soportaría estar las 24 hrs. del día en un hospital, creo que eso solo empeoraría mi estado- el asintió y escribió algo en las hojas que traía.

-Entonces creo que todo esta listo, solo falta darte de alta y darte las indicaciones para que puedas regresar a casa.- asentí sonriente, no veía la hora de poder irme de ese lugar y regresar a la comodidad de mi casa, Carlisle salio de la habitación y rato después dos enfermeros entraron con una silla de ruedas, _genial no me digan que esto es uno de esos protocolos médicos donde no te dejan salir del hospital por tu propio pie, _los enfermeros se acercaron e intentaron levantarme pero Jake los detuvo.

-Yo lo hago- les indico, los enfermeros desconectaron todos los cables que tenia en mi cuerpo pero dejaron el aguja en mi mano, me la iba a quitar cuando un enfermero me detuvo, quito la cinta y en cuanto vi que empezaba a sacar la aguja me gire, sentí como me mareaba, en serio odiaba las agujas.

Jake me levanto de la cama como si fuera un bebé y me puso en la silla de ruedas, el enfermero le indico que fuéramos al consultorio de Carlisle y nos indico en donde estaba.

Llegamos al consultorio de Carlisle y nos hizo pasar, antes de decir algo termino de escribir en unas hojas y después nos miro.

-Bueno los papeles para darte de alta están listos solo necesito que firmes aquí- me señalo en lugar y me entrego una pluma, los firme y se los devolví.

-Ahora, Bella quiero que recuerdes que debes hacer reposo absoluto, esto es mas importante que el medicamento, si algo como esto vuelve a suceder es probable que pierdas al bebé o incluso podrías perder tu vida, así que recuerda, reposo absoluto- Esto ultimo lo dijo lentamente y recalcándolo- te voy a recetar otras vitaminas a parte de las que ya te había preescrito, esas también debes seguir tomándolas, y eso es todo en cuanto alcances los 7 meses induciremos el parto o te aremos una cesárea, en caso de que no haya mas síntomas de preclampsia esperaremos hasta los 8 meses- asentí preocupada

-Entonces eso es todo, la próxima semana iré para revisarte, prefiero ir en lugar de arriesgarnos a que por el viaje pase algo, si sientes que algo no anda bien o te empiezas a sentir mal, debes llamarme de inmediato, ¿Entendido?- Asentí

-Muchas gracias Doctor Cullen, enserio jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente- dijo Jake mientras estrechaba la mano de Carlisle, jamás lo había visto así, se veía adorable- hoy no solo salvo a mi esposa y a mi bebé, también evito que terminara mi vida-

-No te preocupes hijo, no fue nada, solo asegúrate de que este en reposo total, ya sabes como puede ser Bella a veces algo testaruda- dijo sonriente y Jake sonrío y asintió.

-Si lo se, no se preocupe, yo me encargare de ello.

-Tengo que irme, en media hora tengo cirugía y necesito prepararme- dijo Carlisle- es bueno verlos de nuevo, pero espero que la próxima vez, no pase nada malo, los veré la próxima semana-

-Si muchas gracias Carlisle, hasta luego- le dije

-Y recuerda Bella, Repo…- lo interrumpí

-Si, si ya se, reposo total, ya entendí- rodee los ojos y el sonrío

-Nos vemos luego chicos.-

Tardamos menos de 20 minutos en salir del hospital y arreglar los papeles necesarios, finalmente regresaría a casa.

-Jake, ¿llamaste a Sara?, ¿o aun no sale de la escuela?- me miro con tristeza

-Amor, estuviste inconsciente un día y medio, ayer Sara vino a verte y le dije que se quedara en casa de una amiga a dormir, para que no estuviera sola en la casa, ahorita esta en la escuela, pero en cuanto salga ira directo a la escuela, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti.

Llegamos al auto y Jake me ayudo a subir y después guardo la silla en la cajuela, al parecer no iba a poder caminar por al menos unos 5 meses, _yupi, _pensé sarcásticamente.

En cuanto estuve sentada en el asiento comencé a llorar.

-Amor, ¿estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? Iré por un doctor, no tardo, lo jale del brazo antes de que se bajara del auto.

-Estoy bien, no me duele nada, es solo…-se me quebró la voz y comencé a sollozar- estaba tan asustada-dije entre sollozos- pensé que perdería a mi bebé- Jake se acerco a mi y me abrazo delicadamente.

-Ya amor, ya no llores, lo importante es que todo esta bien, el bebé esta bien, solo necesitas seguir las indicaciones del doctor y ya veras como todo terminara bien- me beso en la nariz y yo asentí sorbiendo mi nariz.

-Ahora volvamos a casa para que puedas descansar, hoy a sido un día muy agotador para ti- asentí mientras Jake encendía el auto.

Después de esto, toda mi perspectiva cambio, mi mayor preocupación ya no era olvidarme de Edward, ahora tenia que cuidar a mi bebé y a mi familia, por primera vez desde que el se fue, supe que seria capaz de olvidarlo y sonreí ante la idea, de por fin dejar se sufrir.

* * *

Hola a todos

Ah ya ven se equivocaron, Bella no perdió al bebé, al principio si lo iba a perder pero después se me ocurrió otra cosa así que pues ahí lo tienen jaja, bueno espero les guste este capitulo, les prometo que actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, y gracias por leerme :)

Besos.


	12. Complicaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía al igual que los personajes que invente.**

Gracias por sus reviews, y también gracias a las personas que aunque no comentan se toman un momento de su tiempo para leer mi historia :)

Espero disfruten el capitulo, los veo mas abajo =)

_

* * *

_

-Ya amor, ya no llores, lo importante es que todo esta bien, el bebé esta bien, solo necesitas seguir las indicaciones del doctor y ya veras como todo terminara bien- me beso en la nariz y yo asentí sorbiendo mi nariz.

_-Ahora volvamos a casa para que puedas descansar, hoy a sido un día muy agotador para ti- asentí mientras Jake encendía el auto._

_Después de esto, toda mi perspectiva cambio, mi mayor preocupación ya no era olvidarme de Edward, ahora tenia que cuidar a mi bebé y a mi familia, por primera vez desde que el se fue, supe que seria capaz de olvidarlo y sonreí ante la idea, de por fin dejar se sufrir._

Edward's POV

Bella estaba embarazada, y no solo eso si no que estaba mas feliz que nunca, Carlisle dijo que estuvieron a punto de morir ella y el bebé pero al parecer eso solo fortaleció su vinculo con Jacob, tengo ya 3 semanas sin verla siempre que voy por Sara la espero en el auto, no creo que sea capaz de verla a los ojos de nuevo, y si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz, no importa que sea al lado del chucho ese, ella es mas importante que cualquier cosa, mas importante que mi vida.

Este día no iría a la escuela, no era un día soleado ni nada pero hoy era el día en que deje a Bella, el día en que una decisión cambio por completo mi vida, salvando la de ella, pero arruinando completamente la mía y mi única posibilidad de ser feliz, pero yo era el culpable de ello, yo y solamente yo, había sido mi decisión dejarla y ahora tengo que vivir con las consecuencias.

Me quede una hora parado afuera de la casa de Bella oculto entre los árboles, ya todos se habían ido, solo estaba Bella en la casa, podía escucharla tararear una canción de cuna desde su recamara, de pronto se detuvo, escuche un quejido extraño, estuve a punto de entrar para ver que sucedía pero me detuve, tal vez no era nada, el quejido se detuvo y suspire aliviado, Bella continuo tarareando alegremente.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando un grito ensordecedor sonó, derribe la puerta de la entrada, corrí escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba Bella, Bella estaba tirada en el suelo doblada sobre su estomago con sus manos en su vientre mientras vomitaba sangre, me asuste tanto al verla así, de ser posible hubiera muerto en ese instante, me acerque asía ella y ella me miro sus ojos estaban llorosos y su boca cubierta de sangre, pero por alguna razón su sangre no me parecía apetecible en este momento, supongo por que su vida era mas importante para mi.

La cargue y en cuanto me puse de pie, Bella perdió la conciencia, corrí escaleras abajo con ella en mis brazos tome las llaves de la mesita de la entrada y la subí a su auto.

Conduje lo mas rápido que el maldito cacharro permitía y gruñí por no haber traído conmigo mi auto, al menos era mas veloz, no tanto como si fuera corriendo, pero no podía arriesgarme a ponernos en evidencia.

Tenia que llegar lo antes posible al hospital, Carlisle me dijo que si Bella tenía una recaída podría ser mortal para ella y para el bebé.

Llegue al hospital con Bella en mis brazos y la recepcionista me miro espantada, no tenia tiempo para ver que estaba pensando, busque con la mirada a Carlisle, de pronto lo encontré, saliendo del ascensor, en cuanto me vio corrió lo mas rápido humanamente posible.

-¿Edward que sucedió?- dijo preocupado

-No lo se, solo la escuche gritar y cuando llegue a ella estaba tirada en el suelo doblada sobre su estomago y vomitaba sangre- dije al borde del pánico

-Tengo que llevarla a urgencias rápido, antes de que sea muy tarde- la subieron a una camilla y no pude mas que observar como se la llevaban lejos de mi.

Una enfermera se me acerco y me miro preocupada.

-Hijo tu esposa estará bien, no te preocupes, porque no me acompañas para tramitar los papeles de ingreso- dijo maternalmente

-Ella…ella no es mi esposa, es solo una vieja amiga- dije tristemente- ahí algún teléfono que pueda usar para llamar a su familia- ella asintió y me indico donde

-Bueno-

-Jacob. ¿Eres tu?-

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto confundido

-Soy Edward-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con desprecio- ¿Sarah esta bien?- su voz sonaba preocupada

-Si, Sarah esta bien, es solo que…- no pude terminar la frase

-Es solo que ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ya mas tranquilo y algo irritado

-Necesitas venir al hospital, Bella tuvo una recaída- La respiración al otro lado de la línea se corto.- Jacob estas ahí

-Voy para allá- fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar

-Empecé a sentir pánico, que tal si Bella…-no podía ni pensarlo, hasta ahora había podido sobrevivir sabiendo que ella estaba viva y que se encontraba bien, pero si algo le llegara a pasar, tendría que ir con los Voulturi o tal ves el chucho me hiciera el favor de terminar con mi vida.

-Edward, ¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunto Jacob asustado

-Esta en urgencias, aun no me dicen nada- su rostro se veía cansado

-¿Co…Como fue que supiste que estaba mal?-

-Estaba afuera de la casa, quería hablar con ella…veras, hoy fue el día en que deje a Bella y no se…supongo que sentí algo de melancolía- dije riendo nerviosamente mientras bajaba la cabeza- el caso es que estaba en los árboles cuando escuche a Bella gritar, entre corriendo a la casa, por cierto rompí tu puerta lo lamento- Jacob negó con la cabeza- cuando entre ella estaba tirada en el suelo junto a la cama, estaba doblada sobre su estomago y vomitaba sangre, en cuanto la levante se desmayo y no ha despertado desde que la traje aquí, y Carlisle no me ha dicho nada.

-Edward, en verdad te lo agradezco, no se como podré pagártelo- Jacob me abrazo y note que unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

-No te preocupes, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella- el asintió

-Lo se, pero al salvarla, has salvado mi vida también, y eso jamás podré pagártelo-

-Edward. Jacob- saludo Carlisle- Jacob, necesitamos hablar.

Bella's POV

Me encontraba en mi alcoba tarareando una canción de cuna a mi bebé mientras acunaba mi vientre con las manos, aun no era muy grande mi estomago pero ya era algo notable el embarazos, de pronto sentí una punzada en mi vientre, me quede quieta mientras el dolor pasaba, no pude reprimir un leve quejido, estaba a punto de llamar a Jake, cuando el dolor paso. Respire profundamente y seguí tarareando cuando sentí que se me había dormido la pierna, necesitaba levantarme y estirar un poco las piernas, pero en cuanto me levante el dolor de mi vientre regreso, se sentía peor que la primera vez que paso, grite fuertemente y comencé a vomitar sangre, el dolor era insoportable, de pronto escuche un ruido abajo y cuando voltee Edward estaba junto a mi, me cargo en sus brazos y de pronto, todo se volvió obscuro y me hundí en la obscuridad, dejando que mi cuerpo se relajara por completo, tal vez moriría, pero al menos estaba con Edward, y eso era lo único que me bastaba.

Al despertar, me encontraba de nuevo en el hospital, me sentía muy adolorida, me dolía el vientre, estaba a punto de revisarlo cuando Jacob entro a la habitación, su rostro lucia confundido y triste.

-Bella, amor al fin despertaste, como te sientes- pregunto preocupado, pero había algo raro en el.

-Estoy bien, Jake, ¿Cómo esta mi bebé?- Jacob bajo la mirada y vi como una lagrima caía por su mejilla y lo supe.

-NO, NO PUEDE SER VERDAD- grite llorando- por favor dime que no es cierto, tiene que ser una broma- Jake me abrazo, pero eso no ayudo, mi bebé estaba muerto, y no habia nada que pudiera arreglarlo.

-Lo lamento tanto cielo, Carlisle hizo todo lo posible por salvarlo, pero el bebé era aun muy pequeño y no pudo salvarlo- comencé a llorar sin control, empapando por completo la playera de Jacob, me separe de el pero continúe llorando.-Bella necesitas calmarte, acabas de salir de una cirugía- solo negué con la cabeza

-Ja...Jake, podrías dejarme un momento, necesito estar solo un rato- el asintió

-Iré a buscar a Carlisle, volveré en un momento- asentí y en cuanto salio por la puerta, me derrumbe, continúe llorando, tenia ganas de gritar hasta que me ardieran los pulmones, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo, no por estar en un hospital si no porque no podía ni hablar un poco mas alto que un susurro, la garganta me dolía, tenia un nudo en ella tan grande que me dolía sollozar.

Después de un momento de estar simplemente sentada en la cama mirando a la nada me canse, necesitaba levantarme, me quite los cables que estaban pegados a mi cuerpo y salí no sin antes ponerme una bata encima que afortunadamente habían dejado o si no iría con el trasero en el aire y eso seria muy vergonzoso.

Camine por los pasillos, la gente me miraba extraño pero nadie dijo nada ni trataron de detenerme, llegue a la que supuse seria en área de espera y Jake estaba ahí, parado frente a una chica de mirada triste, y entonces lo supe, la forma en que la miraba, con tanta adoración y amor, había visto esa mirada muchas veces, Jake se había improntado, no solo acababa de perder a mi bebé si no que ahora también perdía a Jake, sentí como todo me daba vueltas, comencé a caer cuando alguien grito mi nombre y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Hola a todos

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, les aviso que ya muy pronto se terminara este fic pero tengo 2 nuevos Diamante sin brillo y al terminar este empezare uno que se llama Mas allá de los sueños.

Tenia pensado en actualizar este sábado pero este domingo tengo evento de adopción y voy a andar bien ocupada, mañana tengo entrevista en la radio, el viernes tengo que ir a recoger las jaulas y todo lo necesario para el domingo, el sábado ahí que bañar a los animalitos para que vallan limpios y terminar de organizar todo y el domingo es el evento así que tampoco se si actualizare Straight through my heart, pero si lo hago lo are hoy mas tarde si no lo hice es porque no subiré hasta el lunes, espero me comprendan.

Además hoy es la premier de Eclipse en mi país =) y saben algo conseguí boletos de pre premiere en una función privada wiii jaja.

No se olviden dejarme sus comentarios, ya vieron que Jake se impronto, pero creen que sea capaz de dejar a Bella?, sobre todo ahora que acaba de perder al bebé?...espero sus opiniones :)

Besos


	13. Sola

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía al igual que los personajes que invente.**

Gracias a Brenda Elizabeth, Elle Cullen D, Palestina girl, LucyCullen14ily y Angie Cullen Hale por sus reviews, y también gracias a las personas que aunque no comentan se toman un momento de su tiempo para leer mi historia :)

Espero disfruten el capitulo, los veo mas abajo =)

_

* * *

_

Camine por los pasillos, la gente me miraba extraño pero nadie dijo nada ni trataron de detenerme, llegue a la que supuse seria en área de espera y Jake estaba ahí, parado frente a una chica de mirada triste, y entonces lo supe, la forma en que la miraba, con tanta adoración y amor, había visto esa mirada muchas veces, Jake se había improntado, no solo acababa de perder a mi bebé si no que ahora también perdía a Jake, sentí como todo me daba vueltas, comencé a caer cuando alguien grito mi nombre y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Jacob's POV

-Edward. Jacob- saludo Carlisle- Jacob, necesitamos hablar.

Estaba muy nervioso, me sentía impotente, necesitaba saber si Bella se encontraba bien, si mi bebé se encontraba bien, y cuando el líder de los Cullen dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo, me tense, no podía ser algo bueno, lo notaba en su voz, rogaba a Dios o a cualquier deidad que fuera real que permitiera que mi Bella estuviera bien, no podría soportar perderla.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Bella esta bien?, por favor dígame que esta bien- le rogué con un nudo en la garganta.

-Calma Jacob, Bella esta bien, esta algo delicada pero sobrevivirá- suspire aliviado y de pronto me tense de nuevo- ¿Y mi bebé?- Carlisle bajo la mirada y entonces sentí como mi corazón se detenía, podía sentir los espasmos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, trate de controlarme, no podía transformarme a mitad del hospital.

-Lo lamento mucho, hice todo lo posible, pero Bella perdió al bebé-

-¿Qué perdió al bebé?, como puede decir eso, como si hubiera perdido unas llaves o algo así- me encontraba fuera de control estaba muy molesto pero necesitaba relajarme antes de que hiciera algo de lo que me arrepentiría.-Lo lamento es solo que… bueno esto no es la mejor noticia de mi vida-

-Lo se, enserio hice todo lo que pude, pero esta ves tuve que elegir entre salvar a Bella o salvar al bebé- yo asentí.

-Hizo lo correcto, no digo que me alegre que mi bebé este…bueno eso, pero no podría soportar vivir sin Bella- el asintió y me miro con algo de lastima en sus ojos, odiaba que sintieran lastima por mi, me hacia sentir débil- ¿Ya puedo ver a Bella?

-En unos minutos más, las enfermeras la están preparando, acaba de salir de cirugía y tardara un rato en despertar, pero en cuanto la instalen en su cuarto podrás verla- yo solo asentí

-Muchas gracias Doc. Es la segunda vez que salva a Bella-

-Descuida, lo haría 100 veces de ser necesario, Bella es como otra hija para mi- sonrío y se despidió antes de volver a su trabajo, me senté en la sala de espera hasta que una enfermera se acerco y me indico que podía entrar a ver a Bella, casi corrí hasta su habitación, al verla ahí en la cama inconsciente con cables y agujas conectadas a su cuerpo sentí que la tristeza y la ira me llenaban aplastándome contra el suelo, pero las controle, necesitaba estar bien para cuando ella despertara, sufriría mucho mi ángel, en verdad amaba a ese bebé y la noticia la destrozaría, pero yo estaría ahí para ella, jamás la abandonaría.

Pasaron 50 minutos y Bella aun no despertaba, así que decidí ir por un café, al regresar Bella estaba despierta.

-Bella, amor al fin despertaste, como te sientes- pregunte preocupado.

-Estoy bien, Jake, ¿Cómo esta mi bebé?- Baje la mirada y como una lagrima caía por mi mejilla, el momento que tanto había tenido, como le explicaría al amor de mi vida que había perdido a su bebé, esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi expresión, pero al parecer si lo noto.

-NO, NO PUEDE SER VERDAD- grito llorando- por favor dime que no es cierto, tiene que ser una broma- La abrace pero no pareció ayudar mucho.

-Lo lamento tanto cielo, Carlisle hizo todo lo posible por salvarlo, pero el bebé era aun muy pequeño y no pudo salvarlo- comenzó a llorar sin control, mientras yo la abrazaba, se separo de mi pero continuo llorando.-Bella necesitas calmarte, acabas de salir de una cirugía- estaba preocupado, temía que su estado empeorara pero ella solo negó con la cabeza

-Ja...Jake, podrías dejarme un momento, necesito estar solo un rato- asintió, quería quedarme con ella y consolarla por siempre pero ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

-Iré a buscar a Carlisle, volveré en un momento- la vi asentir antes de salir por la puerta, camine por los pasillos, le dije a una enfermera que le dijera a Carlisle que Bella había despertado ella asintió y dijo que en cuanto Carlisle se desocupara me mandaría hablar, camine hasta la sala de espera, en cuanto entre sentí que algo me jalaba al otro lado de la sala, se sentía extraño y entonces la vi, una hermosa chica de cabello rojizo, rizado y unos hermosos ojos chocolate, piel blanca como porcelana, estaba llorando, sentí como mi mundo cambiaba, como si de pronto todo mi mundo girara a su alrededor y entonces supe que había imprentado, lo que jamás creí que me pasaría, pasaba y en el momento menos adecuado, sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar hacia ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- sentía una extraña necesidad de consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, levanto la vista y en el momento en que sus hermosos ojos se encontraron con los míos, supe que jamás podría alejarme de ella, me doliera o no, ella sin darse cuenta se había vuelto la razón de mi existencia.

-Si- asintió sollozando- bueno en realidad no, mi madre acaba de tener un accidente y ahorita esta en cirugía, ella es todo lo que tengo, no se que are si algo le pasa- quise abrazarla pero sabia que eso probablemente la asustaría.- Que grosera soy, mi nombre es Renesmee- extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

-Jacob- dije mientras tomaba su mano, en cuanto la toque, una descarga recorrió todo mi cuerpo, era como si millones de diminutos fuegos se encendieran en mi piel, no era doloroso al contrario era muy placentero, ella pareció notarlo y se sobresalto y retiro su mano, al instante extrañe su contacto, de pronto escuche un golpe sordo y me gire para ver a Bella tirada en el suelo.

-BELLA- grite y corrí hacia ella, pero deseando no alejarme de esa chica misteriosa llamada Renesmee, _Renesmee que extraño nombre creo que mejor la llamare Nessie si ese nombre me gusta mas._

Cuando llegue a donde estaba Bella, ella estaba inconsciente, una doctora y varias enfermeras la pusieron en una camilla mientras se la llevaban a atenderla, corrí detrás de ellos pero al llegar a la zona de urgencias me impidieron pasar, estaba muy nervioso por lo que le podría haber pasado a Bella, acaso me había visto con Nessie y aunque así lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía hacia ella, lo dudo mucho, aunque a pasado ya 16 años junto a lobos que han imprimado como para no notar cuando alguno impronta.

Necesitaba algo para relajarme y sabia que lo único que me calmaría ahora, seria estar con Renesmee, camine de regreso a la sala de espera y al no verla de inmediato sentí como casi se me salía el corazón, de pronto la vi llegar con un café en sus manos.

-Jake- su rostro pareció iluminarse al verme o tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, y entonces sus mejillas se volvieron mas rosadas y bajo la mirada, se veía tan adorable- lo siento Jacob, no quería sonar tan familiar, me salio sin pensar- negué con la cabeza y le levante el rostro con mi mano sintiendo de nuevo ese calido fuego que tanto había extrañado.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras si me dejas a mí hacer lo mismo- se sonrojo aun mas pero me miro a los ojos.

-¿Y como es que quieres llamarme?- pregunto sonriente

-¿Que te parece Nessie?-

-¿Nessie?, ¿Cómo el mounstro del lago Ness?, ¿Te recuerdo a un mounstro?- pregunto triste.

-No para nada, a mi me gusta ese nombre, porque Renesmee es muy extraño y largo y si algo tienes en común con Nessie del lago Ness es que ambos son únicos, y maravillosos, algo fuera de este mundo, jamás había conocido a alguien como tu- ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-Jake se que esto sonara extraño y no quiero que te asustes ni nada por el estilo pero…- se mordió el labio haciéndola ver tan sensual e inocente que tuve que contener un gruñido, quería tomar su labio entre los míos y succionarlo suavemente- bueno lo que sucede es que cuando te vi, sentí algo…extraño- se sonrojo aun mas y continuo con la mirada baja.

-Yo sentí lo mismo- sus ojos se iluminaron y sus labios se volvieron una enorme sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- asentí

-Te explicare que fue lo que paso-

Le conté todo sobre los lobos y la impronta, temí que se asustara o que se sintiera obligada de alguna forma a mi por eso de la impronta, pero no pareció molestarle, al contrario parecía fascinada, como una niña pequeña en una juguetería.

Le explique lo de los Cullen, sobre Bella y Sara, al contarle esto su rostro se volvió triste pero ella intento ocultarlo, pero una lagrima se le escapo.

-¿Porque lloras?- pregunte tomando su mano entre las mías.

-Es solo que, jamás podremos estar juntos- porque decía eso, el solo pensar que jamás estaría con ella asía que me doliera el corazón.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Acaso tu no quieres estar conmigo?-

-No, no es eso, claro que quiero estar contigo, pero no podría ser capaz se destruir una familia, a mi familia la destruyo otra persona, mi padre se enamoro de otra mujer y nos abandono a mi y a mi madre, no podría hacerle eso a tu esposa porque vi lo mucho que mi madre sufrió y no podría hacerle eso a tu hija porque se cuanto sufrí yo cuando mi padre se fue.

-No te preocupes, encontrare la forma de arreglar todo- le asegure mientras la abrazaba, de pronto me llamaron por el altavoz indicándome que fuera a la habitación de Bella.

Al llegar Carlisle estaba ahí y Bella se encontraba en la cama, lucia aun mas débil que antes en cuanto se percato de mi presencia desvío la mirada y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla _Así que si noto a Nessie_, me odiaba por hacerla sufrir de esta manera, porque sabia que jamás me perdonaría hacerle esto, la sanguijuela ya la había lastimado bastante, tanto que en estos 16 años no había sido capaz de superarlo, y ahora yo tendría que lastimarla, porque el simple hecho de pensar estar lejos de Nessie, hacia que me doliera todo mi cuerpo, cada terminación nerviosa de mi piel, rogaba por que volviera a tocarla, me sentía como la peor de las basuras.

-Bella, no puedes volver a levantarte de esa forma, ¿comprendes?, estas muy delicada de salud y cualquier estrés puede debilitarte mucho o incluso ocasionarte la muerte, se que estas triste pero piensa en tu hija y en tu esposo, ellos te necesitan- Bella solo asintió con los ojos cerrados- Los dejare solos, Jacob asegúrate de que no se levante de nuevo, cualquier cosa me llamas-

-Si gracias doc.- me senté junto a ella y intente tomar su mano pero ella la quito de inmediato.

-¿Bella que sucede?-

-Ya sabes que sucede Jacob- su voz sonaba seria pero llena de tristeza- Quiero decirte que todo esta bien, que puedes ir con ella y que estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero no es verdad, duele, y duele bastante, pero se que no puedo reclamarte nada, no lo hiciste a propósito, es solo esta estupida cosa de lobos, y tu me aceptaste aun cuando sabias que aun amaba a Edward- estuve a punto de interrumpirla pero hizo un ademán con la mano indicándome que esperara- tu me aceptaste a pesar de saber que tenia un hueco en mi corazón y por 16 años me hiciste muy feliz, me diste una maravillosa hija, y por 16 años fuiste el esposo mas maravilloso del mundo, así que jamás me arrepentiré de los años que pase contigo, porque a pesar de todo te amo, siempre te amare solo que, simplemente no estábamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre, así que quiero que vallas con ella, ya encontraremos la forma de arreglar las cosas, y juntos hablaremos con Sarah, pero no quiero que por mi te mantengas alejado de ella, porque eh visto a los otros como sufren cuando están alejados de su impronta, se que en este momento debes estar sufriendo mucho, pero aquí estas, dándome apoyo como siempre, siendo el mejor de los amigos que podría desear- su voz sonaba entrecortaba y las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Bella yo…- me interrumpió de nuevo

-Solo por favor no digas nada, no me hagas esto mas difícil, te amo y quiero que seas feliz, no sabes cuanto desearía haber sido tu impronta así yo no sufriría por Edward y tu no sufrirías por estar alejado de esa chica, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida- trato de sonreír pero sus ojos aun lucían tristes- ahora ve con ella porque seguramente ella esta sufriendo igual que tu, después hablaremos, quiero conocer a esa chica y asegurarme de que sea digna de ti- bromeo, yo solo pude asentir ya casi llegaba a la puerta cuando me di vuelta y la abrace.

Bellas's POV

Jake me abrazaba al igual que muchas otras veces pero esta ves su abrazo se sentía diferente, era mas como un padre abraza a su hija o un amigo a otro, se levanto y beso mi frente y yo cerré los ojos, lo escuche caminar asía la puerta y susurro un Gracias, abrí los ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, en cuanto eso paso, comencé a llorar, por primera vez en 16 años me encontraba completamente sola, me sentía igual que la vez que Edward se fue, cuando me quede sola en el bosque, claro tenia a mi hija pero ella tenia a Edward ahora, Jake tenia a esa chica, Charlie hace 2 años que había fallecido mi Madre estaba en Phoenix con Phil, todos tenían a alguien excepto yo.

Estaba completamente sola.

* * *

Hola a todos

Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero me surgieron tantas cosas que ni para que les cuento, espero les guste este capitulo =)

Oigan que les pareció eclipse? A mi me encanto, se volvió mi película favorita de la saga jaja ah Dios y Jacob se veía tan…tan bueno jaja y ni se diga Edward, mugre Bella suertuda jaja si yo fuera ella me los quedaba a los dos jaja porque elegir uno pudiendo tener a los dos jaja.

Nos vemos pronto

Besos


	14. Engaños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía al igual que los personajes que invente.**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por tomarse un momento de su tiempo para leer mi historia :)

Espero disfruten el capitulo, los veo mas abajo =)

_

* * *

_

Jake me abrazaba al igual que muchas otras veces pero esta ves su abrazo se sentía diferente, era mas como un padre abraza a su hija o un amigo a otro, se levanto y beso mi frente y yo cerré los ojos, lo escuche caminar asía la puerta y susurro un Gracias, abrí los ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, en cuanto eso paso, comencé a llorar, por primera vez en 16 años me encontraba completamente sola, me sentía igual que la vez que Edward se fue, cuando me quede sola en el bosque, claro tenia a mi hija pero ella tenia a Edward ahora, Jake tenia a esa chica, Charlie hace 2 años que había fallecido mi Madre estaba en Phoenix con Phil, todos tenían a alguien excepto yo.

_Estaba completamente sola._

Esa misma tarde me dieron de alta con la condición de que no me estresara y que no sobre esforzara mi cuerpo, yo asentí, quería irme de ahí antes de que Jake regresara.

Al salir del hospital note que no tenia mis llaves del auto, y no me apetecía tomar un taxi así que camine, eso me ayudaría a despejar mi mente, camine no se por cuanto tiempo, camine hasta que los pues me dolieron, simplemente caminando en el bosque, sentí como todas las emociones de esta mañana se acumulaban en mi, decidí ir al prado a pensar un poco, sin importar donde estuviera, podría encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados.

Llegue al prado y me senté en el mismo lugar que la ultima ves, aun podía ver una leve silueta en el pasto de cuando me recosté ahí por varias horas, hasta que Jake me encontró, al recordar a Jake un nudo se formo en mi garganta y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, comencé a llorar sin consuelo, me dolía el pecho, no podía creer que alguien pudiera sentir tanto dolor y seguir vivo.

Recordé todos los momentos en que éramos una familia.

El día en que Jake me pido matrimonio, y en lo feliz que se veía cuando acepte, recordé el día de nuestra boda, aun sentía mariposas en el estomago al recordar cuando caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia, el verlo ahí parado esperándome en el otro extremo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, luciendo orgulloso, como si acabara de ganar un trofeo, no podía estar mas en desacuerdo, definitivamente yo era la mas afortunada de ese matrimonio, recordé el día que le dije que estaba embarazada, no cabía de felicidad, era demasiada, tanto que empalagaba, y como olvidar el día en que Sarah nació, su expresión de pánico cuando le dije que había roto la fuente y su gran alegría cuando la vio por primera vez.

Comencé a sollozar más fuerte, no podía controlarme, sentía que me faltaba el aire.

-¿Bella?-me sobresalte y de inmediato supe quien era, reconocería esa voz aunque pasaran 100 años-¿Te encuentras bien?- me gire y ahí estaba Edward parado a unos pasos de mi en todo su perfecto esplendor, sentí que mi autoestima caía varios metros, estaba con la cara roja y los ojos llorosos y probablemente el pelo un poco desalineado.- Bella se que te duele lo que paso con tu bebé, pero tienes que pensar en Sarah, y en...Jacob- le costo decir su nombre, yo negué mientras limpiaba mi rostro

Me levante e instintivamente me abrace a el enterrando mi cara en su perfecto pecho, me sentía completa de nuevo, se sentía tan correcto eso, lo había extrañado tanto, todos esos sueños y alucinaciones no le hacían justicia a como seria volver a tocarlo, al principio se sobresalto un poco pero después sus brazos me rodearon y recargo su cabeza en la mía.

-Me dejo- dije sollozando

-¿Quién?, ¿De que hablas Bella?- pregunto confuso, levante mi rostro y lo vi a los ojos

-Jake, se fue, se impronto, y ahora estoy completamente sola- dije sollozando al tiempo en que ponía de nuevo mi rostro en su pecho y el me estrecho mas contra su cuerpo

-No estas sola Bella, yo estoy aquí- dijo con su voz aterciopelada

-Si ahora tu estas aquí, pero te iras, regresaras con Sarah y estaré sola de nuevo, ya no tengo a nadie, simplemente no encaje mas en este mundo- dije sollozando de nuevo, Edward levanto mi rostro y al sentir su mano en contacto con mi piel esa sensación que tanto había extrañado regreso.

-Bella cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, yo jamás deje de amarte y la razón por la que estaba con Sarah era porque era mi vinculo contigo, era la única forma que tenia de estar cerca de ti- Sabia que estaba siendo egoísta y una pésima madre pero lo necesitaba, lo quería demasiado, acerque mi boca a la suya inhalando su embriagador aliento, me quede quieta un momento llenándome por completo con su aroma, de pronto el acorto toda la distancia que quedaba juntando nuestros labios, no sabia que había extrañado tanto sus labios sobre los míos, sabia que lo extrañaba pero no sabia que a tal extremo, no se como pude sobrevivir sin esos labios por 16 largos años.

Me separe abruptamente de el y el se quedo sorprendido y después su mirada se volvió triste pero me sonrío dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Lo…lo lamento Edward, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerle eso a mi hija.- dije con la voz quebrada mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas de nuevo.

-Bella no pienso alejarme de nuevo de ti, menos ahora que se que aun me amas, ya veremos la forma de arreglar las cosas con Sarah, pero estar alejados el uno del otro no nos hace ningún bien- dijo mientras volvía a besarme, me tomo por la cintura estrechándome a su cuerpo, solté un gemido en su boca y me sonroje, después Edward se detuvo y se giro asía los árboles con expresión de reproche.-Demonios- dijo molesto

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte con miedo a que se arrepintiera de algo.

-Sarah nos vio besarnos-

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude decir antes de que la obscuridad me jalara asía ella hundiéndome en el vacío, a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Edward gritar mi nombre, deseba responderle, decirle que todo estaría bien pero ya no tenia fuerza suficiente.

Sarah POV

Papá me había llamado para darme la horrible noticia, mamá había perdido al bebé, iría a verla cuanto antes pero necesitaba refrescarme un poco así que fui a casa a tomar una ducha, al llegar la casa estaba solo supuse que papá estaría con mamá en el hospital, salí de la ducha y termine de vestirme, de pronto escuche unas voces abajo, corrí a las escaleras pensando que serian mamá y papá, pero entonces me detuve al escuchar una voz extraña, comencé a bajar lentamente las escaleras, llegue abajo y me escondí detrás de una pared, mi papá se encontraba sentado en el sillón y junto a el se encontraba una chica, su cabello era cobrizo y rizado y lo traía cerca de la cintura y su piel era blanca, era muy linda no pude evitar sentirme un poco celosa porque la chica se veía bien a pesar de su aspecto tan sencillo, me sorprendió que papá no se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba ahí, nunca podía tomarlo por sorpresa.

-¿Jacob, estas seguro de que ella esta bien con todo esto?- pregunto la chica nerviosa

-Claro que si, ella lo ah visto antes muchas veces, así que no se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta, esta acostumbrada a verlo, claro que no fue fácil para ella pero lo entenderá, además, ella entiende, ella también ama a alguien mas- espera ¿Qué?, ¿de quien hablaba? ¿Quien es esta chica?

-Ok, es solo que…bueno me siento mal por ella, es todo- dijo la chica mientras bajaba la mirada triste

Mi padre levanto su rostro con su mano y la miro con tanta ternura que aunque no estuviera ahí me sentía incomoda, por alguna razón esa escena se sentía algo intima.

De pronto papá se acerco a ella, y la beso, sentí como se me detenía el corazón.

-¿Papá?-se sobresalto y yo lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos, de pronto me empecé a sentir mal, tenia mucho calor.

-Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto nervioso, negué con la cabeza

-¿Quién es ella?- dije señalando a la chica-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mamá? Y después de todo lo que ha pasado- solloce

-Cielo no es lo que parece, ella…ella es…mi impronta- susurro y yo abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-grite-y esa es razón suficiente para engañar a mamá, ¿Qué acaso no tienes corazón?-dije llorando y sollozando, la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba, tal vez tenia fiebre.

-Espera hija, tu madre ya lo sabe, ella…ella fue muy comprensiva-dijo bajando la mirada- ella dijo que quería que estuviera con ella, que a pesar de todo siempre seriamos los mejores amigos.

-¿Y tu le creíste?- grite, estaba muy enfadada-hasta parece que no la conoces, sabes que ella es capaz de sufrir lo peor con tal de que los demás sean felices- se sobresalto

-No había pensado en eso- susurro, me di media vuelta y salí de la casa corriendo, escuche a mi padre llamarme pero lo ignore tenia que ir a ver a mamá, debía estar sufriendo mucho.

Fui al hospital pero cuando llegue me dijeron que ya se había marchado, la fiebre aumento pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por mi, necesitaba encontrar a mamá, de pronto por alguna razón me pareció captar la esencia de mamá, era extraño porque jamás lo había hecho, a excepción de cuando la tenia muy cerca.

Camine a través del bosque siguiendo el aroma de mi madre, llegue a un claro, escuche voces y me escondí detrás de un árbol, a mitad del claro se encontraban Edward y mi mamá, ¿Qué sucedía porque mamá lloraba y porque Edward la abrazaba?, no entendía nada.

-Si ahora tu estas aquí, pero te iras, regresaras con Sarah y estaré sola de nuevo, ya no tengo a nadie, simplemente no encaje mas en este mundo- mi madre sollozaba mientras Edward continuaba abrazándola, Edward levanto su rostro y la forma en que la miro, me dejo helada, jamás había visto tanto amor en una mirada, solo en los lobos con su impronta, de la misma forma en que papá miraba a esa chica, de la forma en que jamás había mirado a mamá.

-Bella cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, yo jamás deje de amarte y la razón por la que estaba con Sarah era porque era mi vinculo contigo, era la única forma que tenia de estar cerca de ti- Espera ¿Qué acaba de decir?, me sentí usada, como se atrevía a hacerme eso, y me sentí herida, la persona que mas quería, en la única que confiaba plenamente a pesar de mi padre, la única que sabia que jamás me lastimaría, me estaba haciendo eso, comencé a sentir unos temblores en mis manos, las cerré en puño y esto pareció detenerlos, mi madre se acerco a su rostro, se quedo quieta un momento y después Edward la beso, de pronto todo se volvió rojo, y los espasmos regresaron casi no podía controlarme.

Mamá se separo abruptamente de el y el se quedo sorprendido y después su mirada se volvió triste pero sonrío dulcemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Lo…lo lamento Edward, pero no puedo, no puedo hacerle eso a mi hija.- Claro ahora si se preocupaba por mi, tal ves, solo tal ves, ella no quería besarlo, tal vez el se aprovecho de que estaba venerable por lo de mi hermanito y por lo de papá, si seguro es eso pensé un poco mas tranquila pero mas molesta con Edward.

-Bella no pienso alejarme de nuevo de ti, menos ahora que se que aun me amas, ya veremos la forma de arreglar las cosas con Sarah, pero estar alejados el uno del otro no nos hace ningún bien- Espera ¿que?, ¿como que otra ves? ¿Cuando habían estado juntos? Edward la tomo por la cintura y la estrecho contra el mientras la besaba de nuevo, mama emitió un gemido y no pude seguir viendo mas, no quería presenciar lo que sabia pasaría, comencé a correr, corrí tan rápido que parecía imposible de pronto todo mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, y de pronto estaba en 4 patas.

-¿Pero que rayos…?. ¿Qué diablos me paso?, ¿porque tengo patas y estoy peluda?- pensé confundida y muy asustada comencé a correr, deseaba regresar a mi forma normal pero no podía continúe corriendo, sintiendo la brisa a mi alrededor mientras la velocidad despejaba mi mente.

-¿Cuándo se complico tanto mi vida?- pensé aun asustada

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste este capitulo esta algo cortito pero espero les guste =) ya pronto se terminara este fic y comenzare otros dos que espero también les gusten =)

Nos vemos pronto

Besos


	15. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía al igual que los personajes que invente.**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por tomarse un momento de su tiempo para leer mi historia :)

Espero disfruten el capitulo, los veo mas abajo =)

_

* * *

_

-¿Pero que rayos…?. ¿Qué diablos me paso?,

_¿porque tengo patas y estoy peluda?- pensé confundida y muy asustada comencé a correr, deseaba regresar a mi forma normal pero no podía continúe corriendo, sintiendo la brisa a mi alrededor mientras la velocidad despejaba mi mente._

_-¿Cuándo se complico tanto mi vida?- __pensé aun asustada_

Bella's POV

Desperte en un sofa mientras una mano fria me tocaba la frente, me gire y vi a Edward sonriendome.

-¿Cómo te sientes amor?- pregunto aun sonriendo pero notaba la preocupación en su voz

No conteste, trataba de recordad todo y entonces recorde lo que sucedió en el prado, me levante de golpe del sofa.

-Sarah- grite preocupada- ¿Dónde esta mi hija?, tengo que hablar con ella dije caminando sin sentido

-Bella calma, Jake la esta buscando, en cuanto sepa algo me llamara- me quede confundida

-¿La esta buscando?, quieres decir que no la encuentra- dije con voz rota- todo esto es mi culpa, soy una madre terrible, por eso Jacob me abandono, no meresco ser feliz, traicione a mi propia hija- solloce mientras Edward me abrazaba.

-Tranquila, todo estara bien- susurro mientras acariciaba mi espalda y yo negue, me separe de el y avance a la puerta

-Tengo que ir a buscarla, algo podria pasarle- dije preocupada, Edward estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su telefono sono

-Es Jacob- dijo antes de contestar, trate de escuchar lo que decian pero no entendia nada

-¿La encontro?-pregunte ansiosa en cuanto colgo, el asintió

-Tengo que ir a verla- dije caminando de nuevo a la puerta

-Yo te llevo- dijo Edward me iba a negar pero por su expresión decidi no decir nada, todo el trayecto a pesar de que íbamos a 180 km me parecio eterno, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Llegue a mi casa y baje corriendo del auto.

-Sarah, Sarah, hija, ¿Dónde estas?- comence a gritar

-Bella en la sala- dijo Jacob, corri y me paralice al ver a mi pequeña recostada en el sofa, inconsciente, corri hasta ella y me arrodille junto al sofa mientras tomaba su mano.

-Sarah-susurre incapaz de hablar mas alto- hija perdoname, lo siento tanto, soy una horrible madre- solloce- por favor despierta, tienes que despertar, no puedo perderte, por favor-

Sarah comenzo a moverse un poco y a abrir los ojos y senti como mi corazon comenzaba a latir de nuevo

-Hija, estas bien- dije sonriendo mientras la abrazaba pero ella me aparto, me dolio su rechazo pero tenia todo el derecho.- hija dejame explicarte todo, no es lo…-

-Dejame adivinar, no es lo que yo creo, las cosas no son asi, ¿verdad?- dijo molesta- sabes que mamá, no me importa, por mi puedes irte a revolcar con quien quieras, pero pense que al menos tendrias mas consideración por se yo tu hija- dijo dolida

-Sarah no le hables asi a tu madre- la regaño Jake

-Dejala tiene razon, son una maldita, y no meresco ser madre de alguien como ella, la traicione- solloce

-Sarah, no culpes solo a tu madre, yo tambien soy culpable, pero si tu supieras como son en verdad las cosas- escuche a Edward y después mire a Sarah quien miraba al suelo

-¿Ah si y como son?, explicame porfavor Edward, porque para lo que yo vi me parecio que estabas a punto de revolcarte con mi madre en mitad del bosque- dijo molesta

-ES que tu no lo entiendes, yo la amo, siempre la eh amado, desde hace 17 años- Sarah lo miro confusa

-Eso no tiene sentido, hace 17 años acababas de nacer- Edward nego

-Hace 17 años yo tenia, 17 años, me veia exactamente igual que ahora-

-Eso es imposible, eso no tiene sentido, deja de confundirte, nada ara que cambie de opinión respecto a esto- dijo negando

-Sarah, has escuchado las leyendas de la tribu, la de los metamorfos y los frios- Sarah asintió impaciente

-Si y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto- se cayo un minuto y se rio-Tienes que estar bromeando, en serio crees que soy tan idiota como para tragarme ese cuento de los vampiros, enserio Edward, crei que me conocias mejor que eso- dijo triste, me dolia verla asi, deseaba ir a abrazarla como cuando aprendia a andar en bicicleta y se caía y yo corria a consolarla, pero sabia que si lo intentaba me rechazaria y no podria soportarlo.

-Por mas loco que paresca es verdad, yo soy un vampiro, y hace 17 años mi familia y yo vinimos a Forks a vivir y aquí conoci a tu madre, yo me enamore de ella, era como si fuera mi otra mitad, no podia estar alejada de ella, mi familia somos como una especie de vampiros vegetarianos, solo tomamos sangre de animales, en el cumpleaños 18 de Bella, mi hermano estuvo a punto de atacarla, ella pudo haber muerto ese dia, por lo que decidi irme y abandonarla, le hice creer que jamas la ame, ella merecia una vida mejor que la que yo podia ofrecerle, una vida humana- dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo tristemente, Sarah solo lo observaba-Debo admitir que esos han sido los peores 16 años de mi existencia, cada segundo que estuve separado de ella era como un siglo en el peor de los infiernos, decidimos regresar a Forks, y jamas imagine que ella estaria aquí, pense que no la volveria a ver jamas, pero al verla de nuevo, supe que no seria capaz de alejarme de ella de nuevo, aunque eso fuera completamente egoísta de mi parte, yo la necesitaba, la necesito- susurro

-No te pido que aceptes todo esto Sarah, solo te pido que trates de comprender, yo jamas quise herirte, en verdad te quiero mucho, pero me di cuenta que la razon por la que salia contigo era porque me recordabas a Bella y eso no era justo para ti, tu mereces alguien…-

-A alguien mejor, ¿no?, eso es lo que ibas a decir, uno diría que siendo un vampiro tendrías una mejor excusa que las patéticas líneas adolescentes, no eres tu soy yo, es que solo te veo como una amiga- bufo, comenzó a caminar a la puerta

-Sarah- la llame preocupada, se detuvo sin girarse, necesito pensar un poco, no se preocupen por mi- dijo antes de marcharse, intente correr detrás de ella pero Edward me detuvo

-Dale tiempo, necesita entender todo- solo asentí

Sarah's POV

_-¿Pero que rayos…?. ¿Qué diablos me paso?, ¿porque tengo patas y estoy peluda?- pensé confundida y muy asustada comencé a correr, deseaba regresar a mi forma normal pero no podía continúe corriendo, sintiendo la brisa a mi alrededor mientras la velocidad despejaba mi mente._

_-¿Cuándo se complico tanto mi vida?- pensé aun asustada__._

No comprendía porque era un lobo, según mamá y papá yo no tenia el gen licántropo, tenia entendido que solo pasaba cuando aparecían los "fríos" como papá los llamaba pero eso era una tontería, los vampiros no existen, si se que es raro decir eso viniendo de una hija de lycan pero, por favor vampiros, que sigue Frankenstein, momias, esto no tenia sentido.

Continúe corriendo, la velocidad me ayudaba a relajarme, sentir la tierra bajo mis patas y el aire fresco llenando mis pulmones, corrí hasta salir casi del bosque cuando un lobo rojizo me intercepto y supe de inmediato que era papá.

-_Sarah?-_ pregunto confundido mientras olfateaba el aire.- _pero como es posible pensé que tu no…_

Lo ignore y trate de esquivarlo pero me volvió a bloquear el paso,-_tu madre esta muy preocupada por ti-_ pensó

_-si pues por __mí que se muera de preocupación-_ pensé molesta- _como si de verdad le importara_

-Sarah Renee Black, no hables de esa forma, yo fui el que te lastimo, tu madre no tiene la culpa de…- lo interrumpí

_-Tu __también puedes morirte_- grite mentalmente- _o mejor aun lárgate con tu amante, con la zorra esa, lárguense y tengan mas hijos y déjenme a mi en paz-_ solloce y de mi hocico salio un quejido extraño

-Sarah, Nessie no tiene la culpa de esto, sabes que la impronta no puede evitarse, esta en nuestra naturaleza, además porque estas enfadada con tu madre- pregunto

-Porque?- grite- quieres saber porque?, porque cuando yo iba decidida a consolarla la encuentro besándose con mi novio y a punto de tener sexo, te parece poco eso, ah si y esta la parte donde Edward dice que aun la ama- dije con voz rota- aun…- solloce- esto no tiene sentido para mi- sin darme cuenta salí de fase y caí de rodillas al suelo, comencé a llorar sin control, de pronto mi padre me puso una manta encima, lo mire confusa- de donde rayos sacaste…-negué

-Vamos Sarah volvamos a casa, antes de que te congeles y te enfermes- dijo tratando de levantarme

-Mejor así, si yo muero todo se soluciona para ustedes tu tendrás a esa chica y mamá se quedara con Edward y ya no tendrán que seguir juntos por mi, talvez por eso mi hermano decidió no nacer- solloce, de pronto mas lagrimas comenzaron a llegar y mas sollozos incontrolables, me faltaba el aire, jamás había llorado de esta forma, comencé a sentirme mareada y de pronto todo se volvió obscuro.

Desperté en la sala de mi casa mamá me abrazo pero me aparte de ella, papá también estaba ahí, quería pensar que todo era una horrible pesadilla, pero sabia que no era así.

Edward me explico todo, y me sentí aun peor, no solo había sido traicionada por mi propia madre si no que al chico que creí amar me consideraba la otra.

Salí de la casa y desee poder volver a ser lobo, y en un segundo estaba de nuevo en 4 patas, comencé a correr, sintiendo el viento en mi rostro, el susurro de mis patas contra la tierra, corrí por lo menos 2 horas, llegue a lo alto de un acantilado y me senté en la orilla, estaba desnuda pero no me importo, nadie venia para acá, no sabia como tomar todo aquello, aun era muy confuso y sumando mi reciente transformación.

-La vida apesta- bufe

-Hola, ¿te encuentras bien?-

* * *

Hola a Todos :)

Perdon, perdon, perdon y mi veces mas perdon, se que me demore mucho en actualizar pero no se imaginan la cantidad de cosas que me han surgido =S

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, creo que ya solo quedan 1 o 2 capitulos y el prefacio, pero no estoy segura, esta historia la voy inventando según me llega la inspiración, jaja

¿Quién creen que sea la persona que saluda a Sarah?, ¿sera alguien bueno o malo? :S

Nos vemos pronto

Besos


	16. Enamorada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía al igual que los personajes que invente.**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por tomarse un momento de su tiempo para leer mi historia :)

Espero disfruten el capitulo, los veo mas abajo =)

_

* * *

_

Salí

_de la casa y desee poder volver a ser lobo, y en un segundo estaba de nuevo en 4 patas, comencé a correr, sintiendo el viento en mi rostro, el susurro de mis patas contra la tierra, corrí por lo menos 2 horas, llegue a lo alto de un acantilado y me senté en la orilla, estaba desnuda pero no me importo, nadie venia para acá, no sabia como tomar todo aquello, aun era muy confuso y sumando mi reciente transformación._

_-La vida apesta- bufe_

_-Hola, ¿te encuentras bien?- _

-Si estoy bien- conteste sin girarme, talves asi se largaria, solo esperaba que no notara que estaba desnuda

-no parece que estes bien- volvio a hablar el extraño y solte un bufido

-Ok no lo estoy, ahora puedes hacerme un favor y largarte- lo corte aun sin girarme, de pronto escuche que se sento junto a mi, me cubri instintivamente, aunque en realidad mi cabello cubria la mayor parte de mi torso.

-Si me dices que sucede quiza pueda ayudarte, o si no puedo simplemente hacerte compañía- bufe de nuevo

-No gracias, ni la primera ni la segunda, ahora por favor me dejas sola- dije lo ultimo con voz rota-al fin y al cabo todos lo hace- susurre apenas audible y no crei que me escuchara

-No voy a dejarte sola, y no creo que todos lo hagan- al parecer si me habia escuchado, me puso una chaqueta encima de mis hombros.

-Mira agradezco tu intencion de ayudar, pero en verdad quiero estar…-no termine la oracion, me quede embobada viendo sus ojos azules, me sentia muy extraña, era como si de pronto todo lo demas no importara, como si todo desapareciera y solo quedáramos el y yo, como si la tierra ya no fuera el centro de gravedad, como si ahora yo girara en torno a a el, pero que era esto?, no podia yo acaso haber…o si?, no podia ni pensarlo, era ilogico, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos, sin embargo me sentia muy a gusto solo mirandolo a los ojos, de pronto sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa dejando a la vista una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos

-Hola, me llamo Christopher, pero dime Chris-dije sonriendo, me quede un poco embobada antes de reaccionar

-Sa..Sara-dije un poco nerviosa, pero su sonrisa me relajo mucho

-¿Puedo preguntar que hacias, aquí sola, y…desnuda?- senti como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subia hasta mi rostro, probablemente parecia un tomate, me cubri mas con su chaqueta y baje la mirada y el rio.

-Bueno…eh…lo que sucede es que…- _oh genial debe pensar que soy una tonta,_ pero como se lo explicaba, _ah veras me transforme en lycan al enterarme que mi papa impronto de una chica que no es mi madre y que mi madre sale con mi ahora ex novio quien resulta ser un vampiro, el enemigo natural de los lobos_, no definitivamente no podia decirle eso –es…complicado- dije mirando a la nada soltando un suspiro.

-Sabes, soy bastante listo- dijo y me gire para ver la sonrisa en su rostro, deberia decirselo?, talves deberia, despues de todo el es…mi impronta

-Ok, te lo explicare pero tienes que prometer que no te asustaras o me llamaras loca o algo asi, al menos no hasta que termine de contarte todo.- dije mirandolo a los ojos

-Lo prometo-dije poniendo una mano en su corazón y levantando la otra, no pude evitar soltar una risita

-Quizás sea difícil de entender pero…bueno en realidad debería empezar por la historia de mi padre, veras el es un Quileute y digamos que ellos tienen unas...leyendas, esas leyendas hablan de cómo los Quileute son descendientes de los lobos o algo asi, ahí una historia de cómo el espiritu de un lobo y el de un guerrero se unieron, logrando que el humano pudiera tomar la forma del lobo, algo asi como un hombre lobo, solo que son metamorfos porque podrian haber tomado la forma de cualquier animal, como un leon o algo asi, bueno al pareces esas leyendas son todo menos eso, y al apareces o reaparecer los "frios", el espiritu del lobo despierta en los descendientes de los antiguos guerrero, bueno mi padre es uno de esos, lo que quiere decir que yo tambien lo soy- dije tomando aire y observando su reaccion, pero solo me sonrio y asintió para que continuara. –Bueno, en los lycans ahí otra cosa relacionada con la magia o algo asi, se llama impronta, es como el alma gemela pero mas fuerte y tiene como fin preservar la especie, cuando improntas es como si ya nada importara mas que esa persona como si se volviera tu centro de gravedad, mi padre y mi madre no improntaron, pero si se amaban mucho, eran los mejores amigos y de la amistad surgio el amor, mi padre acaba de improntar de otra mujer, cuando me entere sali a buscar a mi madre, sabia que estaria devastada porque ademas de perder a mi padre, acababa de perder un bebe-rei forzadamente mientras recordaba-al parecer no me necesitaba para consolarla, mi novio, bueno ex novio estaba haciendo un buen trabajo haciendolo, en ese momento me transforme, entre en fase por asi decirlo, mi padre me encontro y regrese a casa con el, mejor dicho el me llevo, yo me desmaye, despues cuando recupere la conciencia mi padre, mi madre y Edward trataron de hablar conmigo, pero yo no quise, estaba demasiado herida, triste y molesta, así que salí de mi casa y entre en fase y vine aquí y después de encontré- me reí un poco y lo mire a los ojos- Esa es la razón del porque de mi desnudes-sonreí

-Bueno tu historia es muy interesante y muy triste- dijo sonriendo, porque sonreía?, debería estar diciéndome loca o salir corriendo o algo así pero el actuaba como si le hubiera contado que el cielo es azul. –Aunque a decir verdad, ya sospechaba que fueras lycan- dijo mas bajo acercándose a mi oído como si me contara un secreto, lo mire atónita mientras me estremecía un poco al sentir su aliento en mi oído.

-no entiendo- dije confundida y el río

-Digo que yo también soy un licántropo-lo mire aun atónita-¿has escuchado la historia del sacrificio de la 3ª esposa?-asentí-bueno ella tenia un hijo que secuestraron los nativos de otra tribu enemiga, todos creía que el había muerto, pero no fue así, el creció en esa tribu, el era mi tatara abuelo- casi podía jurar que mi mandíbula estaba abierta hasta el suelo, el volvió a reír con esa hermosa risa.

-Pero…pero no lo entiendo, tu no luces como un Quileute- le dije aun confundida

-Talvez tengas razón pero…tu tampoco luces como una- dijo sonriendo, claro probablemente su madre o su abuela eran como mi madre, tan pálidas como un vampiro, eso explicaba su piel blanca y sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Entonces…¿En verdad eres un lobo?-pregunte aun incrédula, el soltó otra risita y de pronto comenzó a quitar se la ropa, me sonroje y desvíe la mirada para no verlo, de pronto una lengua gigante paso por mi mejilla, levante el rostro y frente a mi estaba un hermoso lobo de pelaje gris plata con unos hermosos ojos azules, que extraño, no había visto a ningún lycan en fase con ojos de color, me empujo con el hocico y soltó una especie de risa/ladrido, lo mire divertida, me aleje un poco y me quite su chaqueta para después entrar en fase también.

-_Vaya lindo pelaje-_escuche en mi cabeza

_-Gracias lo mismo digo- _comenzó a acercarse a mi y me empujo juguetonamente con el hocico y después comenzó a reír

-_Dos podemos jugar este juego_- pensé antes de lanzarme contra el juguetonamente, tumbándolo con mis patas para dejarlo boca arriba y yo encima de el con mis patas en su pecho-_ya no eres tan rudo verdad lobito_-pensé divertida

_-N_o debiste decir eso-dijo divertido antes de girarse y dejarme ahora a mi de espaldas y el sobre mi-_¿Quién es el rudo ahora?-_ me reí mentalmente y después mire sus ojos, aun en forma de lobo eran hermosos y profundos, de pronto comenzó a acercarse a mi lentamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, vi un destello en sus ojos y de pronto paso mi lengua por mi rostro y comenzó a reír, salí de fase de inmediato quedando aun debajo de su gigantesco cuerpo de lobo, el hizo lo mismo, quedando aun sobre mi, sus ojos volvieron atrapar los míos, podría quedarme toda la vida viéndolos, sin darme cuenta de pronto su rostro estuvo a milímetros de mió, podía sentir su respiración chocando con la mía, sus labios rozando levemente los míos, nos quedamos así unos segundos sin movernos sin hablar, solo…mirándonos.

Sus labios tocaron los míos y comenzaron a besarme, los míos respondieron el beso como por voluntad propia, era increíble la forma que se sus labios se amoldaban a los míos, cuando besaba a Edward jamás se sintió de esta forma, jamás sentí como si piel estallara en llamas, como si jamás quisiera separarme de el, definitivamente había imprentado, pero, ¿y el? , ¿Acaso era posible que improntara solo uno?

Separo sus labios un poco de los míos mientras ambos jadeábamos tratando de recuperar el aliento, me puse completamente roja al recordar que ambos estábamos desnudos y que el estaba sobre mi, lo empuje un poco brusco y tome rápidamente su chaqueta poniéndomela y cerrándola como si la vida se me fuera en ello

-Lo…lo lamento-dije aun sonrojada mientras desviaba la vista de su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, escuche que soltó una risa y comenzó a vestirse.

-Ya puedes mirarme, ya estoy vestido- levante la vista y vi como se acercaba a mi solo con su pantalón de mezclilla, Dios su pecho era tan atractivo, con los músculos marcados, desvíe la vista de su torso sonrojada y después lo mire a los ojos.

-Hey tranquila, no tienes de que avergonzarte, yo fui el que te beso- instintivamente lleve mi mano a mis labios y sonreí al recordad sus suaves labios sobre los míos-Perdón no pude evitar hacerlo-dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos-después de todo…eres mi impronta- me quede helada, acababa de decir lo que creo que dijo?, el dijo que yo era su impronta?, casi podía jurar que me pondría a dar brincos por todos lados gritando de felicidad como en las caricaturas

-¿Dijiste…impronta?- pregunte incrédula y el asintió

-No me digas que tu no lo sientes- pude ver la tristeza en su mirada pero trato de ocultarla con una sonrisa

-No, claro que lo siento, Dios lo sentí desde que te vi es solo que…-baje la mirada un poco apenada- es solo que me cuesta creer que tu también lo hayas sentido- dije mas bajo, tomo mi mentón con su mano e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Y porque no habría de sentirlo?, eres hermosa- dijo sonriendo con ternura, sentí como mi corazón latía desbocado mientras mi rostro se ruborizaba, el río bajo y me beso de nuevo, esta vez el beso fue mas profundo, lleve mis manos a su cabello enredando mis dedos en el mientras las suyas me tomaban de la cintura estrechándome contra su perfecto cuerpo.

-¿Sarah?- me sobresalte cuando escuche que me llamaban me separe de Chris sonrojada y me gire para ver a quien me llamaba…_Oh debe ser una broma, que esta haciendo aquil, _pensé con molestia

* * *

Hola a Todos :)

Perdon, se que prometi subir el domingo pasado y que ayer subira de STMH pero la escuela me trae loca :S me dejan demasiada tarea, en fin, lo lamento mucho pero aquí esta el capitulo nuevo, cada vez estamos mas cercas del fina ^^, prometo subir el otro capitulo el proximo domingo, les juro que are lo posible por tenerlo listo ^^

Bueno esta es la portada de este fic ^^ fue la primera portada que hice en mi vida jaja espero les guste http: .com/ 25zrq74. jpg (recuerden que es solo sin espacios ^^)

Y tambien les dejo el video que hice para el foro de una amiga, tambien es el primer video que hice pero la verdad me gusto mucho espero me digan que les parece ^^ y que se unan al foro esta muy padre, yo estoy ahí, no sera difícil reconocerme ^^, mi PJ tiene mi nombre jaja

http: /www. youtube. com/watch?v=RBWveDcID8k

Bueno los dejo y espero sus reviews ^^

Nos vemos pronto

Besos

PD: corregi un pequeño error jeje es que al final puse Matt en lugar de Chris es que estaba pensando en otra historia que se me ocurrio y el chico de esa se llamara matt jaja y pues me confundi sorry ^^


	17. Nuevos comienzos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía al igual que los personajes que invente.**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por tomarse un momento de su tiempo para leer mi historia :)

Espero disfruten el capitulo, los veo mas abajo =)

_

* * *

_

-¿Y porque no habría de sentirlo?, eres hermosa- dijo sonriendo con ternura, sentí como mi corazón latía desbocado mientras mi rostro se ruborizaba, el río bajo y me beso de nuevo, esta vez el beso fue mas profundo, lleve mis manos a su cabello enredando mis dedos en el mientras las suyas me tomaban de la cintura estrechándome contra su perfecto cuerpo.

_-¿Sarah?- me sobresalte cuando escuche que me llamaban me separe de Chris sonrojada y me gire para ver a quien me llamaba…__Oh debe ser una broma, que esta haciendo aquí, __pensé con molestia_

-¿Mamá?- dije aunque sonó mas como pregunta-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte un poco molesta

-¿Sarah quien es el?- pregunto mirando a Chris, instintivamente me puse delante de el

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunte mas irritada, arrugue la nariz ella olía mal, era extraño ella siempre me había olido a fresia pero esta vez era un olor muy penetrante y empalagoso pero parecía venir de su ropa y no de ella, ah claro, Edward.

-Yo…yo solo quería saber si estabas bien y…-se le quebró la voz, me sentía mal por portarme de esta forma con ella pero no podía evitar enojarme con solo verla al recordar lo que hizo- te traje esto- extendió su mano, era una mochila la tome y la abrí, había un vestido ligero y unas sandalias-supuse que la necesitarías al salir de fase- dije con tristeza

-Gracias- murmure entre dientes, Chris me paso una mano por la cintura, me gire a verlo y me sonrío mientras negaba

-Sarah, ella es tu madre, dale una oportunidad, ve el lado bueno, de no haber pasado todo esto, quizás tu y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido- dijo aun sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa y suspire antes de ver a mi madre

-Ok, lamento haberme portado de esta forma, sin importar que tan vil, cruel y malo sea lo que hayas hecho, aun eres mi madre y siempre lo serás, lo lamento- dije bajando la mirada, de pronto sus brazos me rodearon, podía sentir sus lagrimas caer por mi cuello hasta la chaqueta de Chris.

-hija lo lamento mucho, no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento, me quiero morir soy un asco como madre, y te prometo que no volveré a ver a Edward jamás, solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme esto- sollozo, la rodee también con mis brazos

-Mamá ya no ahí nada que perdonar, Chris tiene razón, debería agradecerte, si no fuera por esto, no lo hubiera conocido y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida, y claro que quiero que sigas con Edward, se que lo amas y jamás podría hacerte eso, no ahora que se lo que es amar a alguien- dije mientras me separaba de ella y miraba a Chris sonriendo-Mamá el es Chris…mi impronta- su expresión no tuvo precio, se quedo en shock, me miraba y después a el y luego a mi y de regreso a el.

-¿El…es…tu impronta?- dijo aun sorprendida yo solo asentí-¿pero como? ¿Quien es el? ¿y porque esta sin camisa?- dijo esto ultimo un poco desafiante, me reí

-Mamá será mejor que volvamos a casa, allá les contare todo a ti y a papá, y así Chris podrá conocerlo- ella asintió, me puse el vestido y las sandalias y regresamos a casa

-No puedo creer que te hayan dejado venir a buscarme, aun cuando sabían que yo podía lastimarte si estaba en fase- le dije riendo

-En realidad no querían hacerlo, pero digamos que puedo ser bastante persuasiva- rió al igual que yo, Chris paso su mano por mi hombro pegándome a el, esto por supuesto no paso desapercibido para mi madre pero solo nos miro de reojo y negó, sabia que tendría muchas cosas que explicar después.

Llegamos a la casa, mamá entro y después yo seguida de Chris.

-Sarah, hija que bueno que estas bien, nos tenias muy preocupados- dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba, de pronto pareció percatarse de la presencia de Chris y olfateo disimuladamente, no se como no me había dado cuenta antes pero Chris definitivamente olía como nosotros, solo que mucho mejor-¿Quién es el?- pregunto mirándolo

-Papá el es…-

-¿Christopher?- apareció de pronto Edward quien miro confundido a Chris

-¿Edward?- dijo sorprendido Chris mientras lo miraba, ¿como era que se conocían?

-¿Se conocen?- pregunte confundida mientras los miraba, ambos asintieron

-Edward, cuanto tiempo- dijo Chris mientras ambos se abrazaban palmeando sus espaldas, ok eso me dejo aun mas confundida, ¿eran amigos?

-Lo se, vaya, si que has crecido- dijo Edward sonriendo

-Ok alguien puede explicarme como es que se conocen- dije un poco frustrada

-Bueno preciosa lo que sucede es que hace como 3 años conocí a Edward, estaba en Seattle, ese día me transforme por primera vez y el me ayudo, me explico que sabia lo que yo era y me dijo lo que el era, me contó de los licántropos de la push, y me ayudo a descubrir un poco sobre lo que soy, y pues nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero hace poco mas de 2 años que no lo veía- dijo sonriendo, me quede aun mas sorprendida

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- dije antes de sentarme en el sillón, Chris se sentó junto a mí y tomo mi mano

-Así que este es el famoso Edward del que tanto eh escuchado, vaya quien iba a creer que era el mismo Edward que conozco- dijo riendo mientras miraba a Edward- si no hubiera notado lo enamorado que estabas de ella- señalo a mi madre-te rompería la cara por haber lastimado a mi Sarah, pero yo vi todo lo que sufriste y lo mucho que la amas y la extrañabas, solo por eso te perdono, creo que esos 16 años fueron castigo suficiente- rió de nuevo y esta vez Edward rió también.

-Espera como que ¿tu Sarah?- dijo mi papá molesto mientras miraba a Chris y note que ponía sus manos en puños, me levante y me puse frente a el.

-Papá…Chris es…mi impronta-dije sonrojándome un poco- se que talvez creas que soy muy joven para esto o algo así pero, tu debes saber como me siento, por favor no me obligues a alejarme de el, porque moriría- dije con voz rota y el me abrazo

-Princesa, yo jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras y mucho menos algo que te haga sufrir tanto, a mi solo me importa que seas feliz- me dio un beso en la frente y después miro a Chris.-Bien chico mas te vale tratar bien a mi hija porque si no yo mismo me encargare de castrarte y después torturarte hasta que supliques tu muerte- dijo con voz ruda estuve a punto de protestar pero el hablo- habiendo dicho eso, no me queda mas que decir que,,,bienvenido a esta familia de locos, espero sepas en que te estas metiendo-dijo riendo y lo abrazo palmeando su espalda.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde charlando los 5, Chris y yo les explicamos como nos conocimos y la historia de el, mas tarde Nessie llego, una vez que la conocí bien, resulto ser una chica muy agradable y muy linda y se notaba que estaba muy enamorada de papá, al igual que mama de Edward y el de ella, pero eso ya no me molestaba, yo tenia a Chris, no podía pedir nada mas para ser feliz

* * *

Hola a Todos :)

Espero les guste este capitulo, aun no se si este es el ultimo capitulo o aun falta otro, es que siento que algo le falta pero ya vere si hago un capitulo mas y el epilogo o lo incluyo todo lo que me falta en el epilogo ^^…a ustedes como se les hace mejor?

Por cierto muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y a todos los que se toman un momento en dejarme su opinión, no saben cuanto se los agradezco, es lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo, por cierto subire nueva historia para que se pasen a leerla y espero les guste ^^ y me dejen su opinión

Los quiero mucho y nos vemos pronto

Besos


	18. NOTA

Hola a todos, se que tengo muchisimo sin actualizar, y no tengo perdon, pero es que me han pasado tantas cosas que si les contara literalmente se quedarian asi O.o en fin, queria actualizar esta historia pero por alguna razon no me sale, supongo que me cuesta desprenderme de esta historia ya que el final esta muy cerca, pero les prometo que tratare de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible

En cuanto a mi otro fic: Straight through my heart, actualizare esta semana, que tambien ya lo tenia muy abandonado, y pues les tengo nuevas noticias, bueno se que tengo pendientes muchos fics por publicar pero lei un libro que simplemente de principio a fin me los imagine con Edward y Bella por lo que are una adaptacion de ese libro, asi que espero la lean y me dejen sus comentarios ^^

Bueno les prometo pronto actualizar esta historia y enserio perdónenme muchísimo por tardar tanto.


	19. Transformación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía al igual que los personajes que invente.**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por tomarse un momento de su tiempo para leer mi historia :)

Espero disfruten el capitulo, los veo mas abajo =)

_

* * *

_

Pasamos el resto de la tarde charlando los 5, Chris y yo les explicamos como nos conocimos y la historia de el, mas tarde Nessie llego, una vez que la conocí bien, resulto ser una chica muy agradable y muy linda y se notaba que estaba muy enamorada de papá, al igual que mama de Edward y el de ella, pero eso ya no me molestaba, yo tenia a Chris, no podía pedir nada mas para ser feliz

Bella's POV

La ultima semana todo se había vuelto muy extraño Sarah ahora era una lycan pero jamás la había visto mas feliz que ahora que estaba con Chris, y Jacob igual, parecía otro cuando estaba con Nessie, y aunque yo estaba con Edward no podía evitar sentirme un poco celosa de vez en cuando, después de todo, habíamos pasado juntos mas de 16 años, y claro que lo amaba y no dejas de amar a alguien de un día para otro, supongo que todo llevaría tiempo.

Aun no me atrevía a ir a casa de Edward y ver a todos los Cullen de nuevo, siempre que quería hacerlo recordaba la época en que ellos se fueron junto con Edward y lo dolida que me sentía, ese día no solo perdí al amor de mi vida si no parte de mi familia, y no estaba segura si estaba lista para perdonarlos y verlos de nuevo, en realidad, aun ni siquiera estaba segura de si ya había perdonado a Edward, la mayoría de las noches me la pasaba en vela abrazada a el, por temor a que cuando despertare el ya no estuviera y todo hubiera sido un sueño.

-¿En que piensas?- la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos

-En que aun creo que todo esto es un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertare y tu no estarás- una mueca de dolor se poso en su rostro por una fracción de segundo –Lo lamento, es solo que… bueno todo esto paso demasiado rápido y aun no lo asimilo bien- me estrecho aun mas en sus brazos y beso mi frente.

-Te juro que esto no es un sueño y yo jamás me alejare de nuevo de tu lado, no volveré a cometer la misma tontería de nuevo, créeme, no puedo vivir sin ti, tu eres mi vida- dijo con un leve tono de dolor en su voz, sonaba sincero, pero mi conciencia no dejaba de recordarme que ya antes había dicho algo parecido, que jamás me dejaría, y aun así lo hizo, por esa razón no podía evitar tener desconfianza.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-

-¿Qué pasara sobre que?- pregunto un poco confundido

-Me refiera a ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora?, ¿me convertirás, no es así? No puedo seguir siendo humana, ya soy demasiado vieja y no planeo envejecer ni un año mas si tu estarás conmigo- note como se tenso.

-Bella yo…-

-Edward no planearas que continúe siendo humana, ¿verdad?- lo corte –si sigo siendo humana solo estaremos juntos a lo mucho 40 o 50 años más y probablemente al final ni siquiera te reconoceré, no pienso envejecer mientras tu permaneces de 17- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Bella no quiero tomar tu alma, no podría soportar el saber que te estoy condenando a…esto- dijo mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla –Además, Sarah y Jacob son lycans, sabes que no podrías estar cerca de ellas si te convirtiera, ya es muy difícil para ellos estar cerca de ti cuando tienes mi olor por todos lados, ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿No ver de nuevo a tu hija o verla solo de vez en cuando?-

-No, claro que no pero… Todos vivirán por siempre, ya ninguno envejecerá excepto yo, la única humana patética, todos seguirán igual mientras yo me marchito y muero, no podré soportar eso- lo mire con determinación –Edward si no me transformas tu buscare la forma de hacerlo, incluso si tengo que pedírselo a algún otro vampiro, tu decides- su expresión se rompió dejando ver dolor y desesperación

-Bella por favor, te lo ruego, dame un poco de tiempo, solo, un par de años y volveremos a hablar de esto, solo eso te pido… tiempo- negué mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos vi que sus ojos estaban inundados de miedo

-Edward lo lamento, tiempo es lo único que no puedo ofrecerte- me levante de la cama y antes de irme me gire hacia el –Ambos sabemos que no puedo continuar siendo humana, por mas que intentes ocultarlo se que mi sangre aun te molesta, por Dios santo ni siquiera te atreves a acostarte conmigo por temor a lastimarme, ¿que clase de vida es esta? Ni siquiera puedo estar íntimamente con la persona que amo- me acerque a el y sonreí tristemente –Lo lamento, sabes que te amo, que eres mi vida y que no hay nada ni nadie excepto mi hija a quien ame mas que a ti, pero no puedo seguir así- le di un beso en la frente y note que cerraba sus ojos.

Tome mis zapatos y salí de la habitación, al llegar a la sala, me los puse y aun sentada en el sofá, respire profundamente mientras apoyaba mi rostro en mis manos apoyada en mis rodillas.

Segundos después me levante, tome las llaves del auto y salí de la casa, tenia que actuar pronto y sin pensarlo mucho o todo mi plan se vendría abajo.

Conduje por ese camino que a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo parecía fresco en mi memoria, como si tan solo apenas ayer hubiera estado aquí en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, hace 16 años.

Estacione el auto en la entrada, respire de nuevo profundamente antes de bajar del auto, camine hacia la puerta y antes de poder si quiera tocar la puerta se abrió, me sobresalte un poco pero forcé una sonrisa.

-¿Bella?- Era una afirmación pero sonó mas como un saludo

-Emm… hola Alice, ah pasado mucho tiempo- dije tratando de controlar mis nervios

De pronto un par de brazos estaban alrededor de mi, escuche como sollozos secos salían de su garganta, después de unos segundos la abrace también.

-Bella lo lamento tanto, te lo juro que quise volver, intente convencerlo de que esto era una terrible idea, pero no me escucho, y yo no pude hacer nada, esta era su decisión y todos tuvimos que aceptarla, por favor perdóname, no tienes idea de la falta que me has hecho, pasar 16 años sin mi mejor amiga han sido un tormento- intente tranquilizarla con unas palmaditas en su espalda, todo esto era muy extraño.

-Tranquila Alice, todo estará bien, no tienes porque disculparte, se que no fue tu culpa, yo también te extrañe mucho- sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas –no tienes idea de la falta que me has hecho- se separo un poco de mi y me miro con tristeza y arrepentimiento

-Lo lamento mucho, te prometo que eso jamás volverá a suceder, dime que hacer para que me perdones, lo que sea…- me mordí el labio nerviosa

-Bueno en realidad, si hay algo…- la mire aun mordiéndome el labio y note como su expresión se quedo perdida por un momento

-Oh no, ni lo sueñes Bella, sabes que no puedo hacer eso, sabes lo que Edward me haría si te convirtiera, te daré lo que quieras menos eso- me cruce de brazos

-Alice tu dijiste que querías que te perdonara- ella asintió –y que harías lo que fuera por mi, bien pues eso es lo que quiero, así que, ¿lo harás?- ella me miro nerviosa antes de asentir

-Esta bien lo are, pero si Edward me mata y se enfrasca en una pelea a muerte con Jasper será tu culpa y tendrás que vivir con eso por el resto de tu vida- asentí contenta mientras la abrazaba

-Oh gracias Alice, enserio gracias, esto recompensa todos esos años sin ti, de verdad- ella sonrío y me devolvió el abrazo

-Y bien… ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?-

-Cuanto antes mejor, no quiero que Edward tenga oportunidad de descubrirlo y arruinar todo- ella asintió pensativa

-¿Qué te parece mañana?- casi me atraganto al escucharla

-¿Ma...mañana?- dije nerviosa- ¿tan pronto? Digo eso es lo que quiero pero, no pensé que pasaría tan pronto- ella asintió

-Así es, según mi visión mañana es perfecto, Edward planea ir a cazar junto con Jasper y Emmett así que tendremos la casa para ambas, y no planean volver hasta dentro de dos días por lo que lo mas probable es que cuando regresen tu ya estarás convertida o a punto de terminar la transformación y ya no abra nada que el pueda hacer para evitarlo- la mire confundida y un poco asustada pero intente ocultarlo

-Esta bien, entonces mañana será-

-Te veré aquí a las 10 am- asentí, estaba a punto de despedirme de ella cuando hablo

-Bella… asegúrate de despedirte de todos, no podrás ver a tu familia en al menos un año o mas hasta que puedas controlarte, recuerda que serás una neófita y la mayoría de tus amigos y familiares son lycans y humanos, no querrás lastimarlos- me quede helada ante eso, ¿Despedirme?, no vería a mi hija en mas de un año, ni a papá ni a Jake, no se si podría soportarlo, asentí antes de despedirme de ella y salir de ahí, tenia mucho que pensar y hacer, arranque el auto y comencé a conducir, después de un par de horas, ya no sabia ni donde me encontraba, solo sabía que estaba ya muy lejos de Forks, necesitaba pensar un poco, necesitaba alejarme de todo esto para aclarar mi mente, cuando estuviera lista para afrontar todo y hubiera decidido que haría volvería, pero en este momento…necesitaba pensar y estar a solas.

* * *

Hola a Todos :)

Lo lamento mucho en verdad, perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la inspiración simplemente no surgía además sentí que me había desviado demasiado con el tema de la historia principal que es Edward y Bella, bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo y les prometo que nos veremos pronto, mi inspiración empieza a volver poco a poco ^^

Espero me dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció el capitulo.

Por cierto no se pierdan mi nueva historia, se llama el precio de una pasión, espero se den una vueltita y la lean y me digan que les parece ^^

También acabo de actualizar Straight through my heart

Les mando muchos besos, nos vemos pronto

Bye… Luna


	20. Cazada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es ****mía al igual que los personajes que invente.**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por tomarse un momento de su tiempo para leer mi historia :)

Espero disfruten el capitulo, los veo mas abajo =)

* * *

_-Bella… __asegúrate de despedirte de todos, no podrás ver a tu familia en al menos un año o mas hasta que puedas controlarte, recuerda que serás una neófita y la mayoría de tus amigos y familiares son lycans y humanos, no querrás lastimarlos- me quede helada ante eso, ¿Despedirme?, no vería a mi hija en mas de un año, ni a papá ni a Jake, no se si podría soportarlo, asentí antes de despedirme de ella y salir de ahí, tenia mucho que pensar y hacer, arranque el auto y comencé a conducir, después de un par de horas, ya no sabia ni donde me encontraba, solo sabía que estaba ya muy lejos de Forks, necesitaba pensar un poco, necesitaba alejarme de todo esto para aclarar mi mente, cuando estuviera lista para afrontar todo y hubiera decidido que haría, volvería, pero en este momento…necesitaba pensar y estar a solas._

Bella's POV

Sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho, como si mi corazón latiera con dificultad, como si el aire quemara mis pulmones, mi cuerpo era una maraña de emociones y pensamientos encontrados, ¿Cómo seria capaz de elegir entre mi familia y el amor de mi existencia? ¿Cómo podría afrontar una vida envejeciendo, cada vez marchitándome más cuando todos a los que amo permanecen igual de hermosos y jóvenes, congelados en el tiempo como perfectas estatuas?

Sintiendo que simplemente no podía seguir conduciendo sin que terminara estrellada contra un muro, me orille junto a un bosque y baje del auto, tan pronto como lo hice mis rodillas cedieron dejándome caer al suelo, mientras me apoyaba sobre las palmas de mis manos, mi respiración era errática, casi salvaje, sentía que me faltaba el aire, me arrastre hasta un árbol y me recargue contra el, no podía más, era como si el mundo se me viniera encima, sin darme cuenta comencé a gritar, era un grito desgarrador, lleno de todo el dolor y tristeza que sentía, todo lo que había acumulado esos 16 años, grite con todas mis fuerzas hasta que mis pulmones ardieron debido a la falta de oxigeno.

Tome aire y comencé a sollozar, pasaron varios minutos y mis sollozos no disminuían, no podía detenerme, simplemente necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenia dentro, todo ese dolor que sin saber como había soportado tanto tiempo.

Llore hasta que mi cuerpo se canso y mis ojos quedaron secos, incapaces de derramar una lágrima más, sumiéndome en la inconciencia del sueño.

Me desperté completamente desorientada, no sabía donde estaba ni como había llegado aquí, solo sabía que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, y ahí fue cuando recordé todo, incluyendo la más segura causa de mi insoportable dolor de cabeza, y esa era el haber gritado y llorado hasta quedar inconsciente.

Me talle los ojos con las manos intentando despejarme un poco, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, la luna ya podía apreciarse entre las nubes rosadas que eran levemente iluminadas por los últimos rayos de sol, mientras las primeras estrellas comenzaban a hacer su aparición en el cielo.

Suspire y acomode un poco mi cabello, era hora de regresar a casa, a pesar de no haber decidido nada, y de encontrarme aun mas confundida que antes, tenia que regresar, no podía huir, tenia que enfrentarme a la realidad, y tomar una decisión.

Me sobresalte al escuchar una risa proveniente de entre los árboles, la risa había sido encantadora y a la vez completamente aterradora, como la risa de un ángel antes de ser desterrado del cielo.

Me levante del suelo y me gire hacia todas direcciones, intentando encontrar de donde provenía tan magnifica risa. De pronto la risa se hizo nuevamente presente, esta vez pudiendo identificar que era una risa femenina, llena de magnificencia y una palpable crueldad en ella.

De pronto de entre la oscuridad de dos árboles una delicada silueta comenzó a hacerse lentamente visible, dejando apreciar en tanto se acercaba cada vez mas un cuerpo claramente femenino de delicadas curvas y una exuberante melena rizada, que aun con la tenue luz que quedaba se apreciaba su radiante color rojo, mi corazón latió a mil por hora al poder apreciarla más, sus rizos largos y su leoninos y delicados rasgos.

-Victoria…- susurre apenas audible, aunque sabía que ella seria capaz de escucharme.

Y así fue, tan pronto como pronuncie su nombre, sus labios se curvaron en una aterradora sonrisa, dejando a la vista sus blancos dientes.

-¿Que tal Bella? Es bueno saber que aún me recuerdas- dijo en tono burlesco mientras se acercaba aún más, yo permanecía estática, incapaz de moverme siquiera unos centímetros, era como si mi cuerpo estuviera paralizado, aunque en realidad no importaba ya que de poco serviría, aunque intentara escapar ella fácilmente me atraparía y seguro eso solo empeoraría las cosas. –No sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando este momento, fueron 16 largos años de espera, pero se que valdrán por completo la pena- su tono de voz lleno de malicia y burla dejaba en claro que yo no saldría con vida de esto.

Suspire resignada, después de todo, siempre había sabido que mi vida terminaría de una forma horrible, simplemente estaba predestinado a ello, no era una persona que se pudiera llamar con suerte.

Simplemente permanecí callada observándola con detenimiento mientras ella me inspeccionaba caminando a mí alrededor.

-¿Qué no piensas correr? ¿O pedir ayuda?- pregunto en tono de burla mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se posaba en sus labios.

-¿De que serviría? Ambas sabemos que me romperías el cuello antes de siquiera intentarlo- dije en tono neutral, no dejando que todo el miedo que sentía saliera a flote, pero esa era la verdad, por dentro moría de terror, no miedo a morir, si no ha hacerlo antes de haberme podido despedir de quienes amo.

Su estremecedora risa lleno de nuevo el sepulcral silencio del bosque, el cual era como si temiera a esa presencia extraña en sus dominios, no se escuchaba ni el débil sonido de los grillos, todo era un aterrador silencio.

-En eso tienes razón, creo que te subestime, no eres tan tonta como lo creía- se burlo pero sus palabras no causaban ninguna ofensa en mí. –Sabes… hace 16 años estuve a punto de matarte, pero cuando vi que tenias esos perros que te protegieran supe que tendría que reunir ayuda, entonces lo supe, el te había abandonado, el se había aburrido de su mascota…- cerré los ojos por unos segundos encogiéndome por el dolor que sus palabras provocaban en mi pecho, haciendo que el agujero que creía ya cerrado se desgarrara aún más.

–Así que decidí olvidarme de ti, no tenía caso desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo cuando lo que quería era que él sufriera como yo lo había hecho cuando mato a mi James, entonces lo seguí por todo el mundo, por alguna razón el jamás noto mi presencia, quizás porque siempre mantenía una prudente distancia y porque jamás pensaba con anticipación lo que haría, de esa forma su enana hermana no me vendría venir cuando el momento llegara.- Escuche sus palabras y sentí mi sangre hervir de enojo, mis manos se cerraron en puños, sintiendo como la ira me invadía, ella había pasado 16 años cerca de mi Edward, y la envidiaba por eso, y no solo eso, ella estaba cerca de él para destruirlo, y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás, no soportaba la idea de alguien queriendo lastimarlo.

-Los años pasaban y el no daba señal de fijarse en alguna otra humana o vampira, creí que por fin lo tenía cuando visitaron a un clan casi tan grande como el suyo, donde una vampiriza llamada Tanya actuaba con obvio interés a él, pero él jamás le correspondió, algo extraño ya que ella era bellísima… jamás entender que fue lo que vio en ti, no eres mas que una insípida humana, y tu olor no es distinto a de cualquier otro humano- dijo mientras tomaba uno de mis mechones entres sus dedos, quería gritarle que se callara, que simplemente me matara de una vez por todas, pero las palabras morían en mi boca antes de siquiera encontrar mi voz.

-Así que continúe esperando, ocultándome en la oscuridad, bebiendo apenas lo necesario para no ser descubierta, y entonces, finalmente después de tantos años, regresaron a Forks- soltó una risa burlesca –Vaya que la vida ama la ironía, pues el muy tonto finalmente fijo su atención en alguien más, una humana, y quien más si no la hija de la mismísima Bella- río de nuevo causando que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo –Entonces decidí terminar con la vida de ella de la manera más dolorosa y cruel, pero antes de que pudiera planear mi estrategia, se encontraron y entonces supe que el aun te amaba, pero al parecer tu estabas muy feliz con tu pulgoso, así que decidí verlo sufrir un tiempo antes de terminar con tu vida- su sonrisa era escalofriante, pero dentro de mi, un animal rugía furioso, ella quiso lastimar a mi hija y además de aun querer dañar a Edward.

-Espero que estés preparada porque créeme esto no será nada placentero…para ti- se acerco aún más a mi, fijando su rojiza mirada en la mía mientras esa sonrisa burlesca continuaba en sus labios. –Ahora, haremos esto a mi modo, he esperado esto demasiado tiempo y ahora quiero disfrutarlo lo más posible así que…corre- susurro esta ultima parte mientras yo la observaba confundida.

-He dicho…corre- dijo esta ves con un tono de molestia

-¿Qué corra? ¿Para qué? De cualquier forma vas a matarme, no puedes simplemente hacerlo- dije en un tono se suplica, estaba cansada, solo quería que esto terminara, su mirada se torno oscura y sentí como mis manos que aún estaban en puños temblaban ligeramente.

-Si no quieres que después de esto vaya por tu pequeña hija y la torture hasta la muerte harás lo que yo digo...-

-Te atreves a tocarla y te juro que…-

-Entonces…corre- dijo interrumpiéndome, y eso hice, comencé a correr, con todas mis fuerzas, que no eran muchas, estaba agotada.

Corrí entre los árboles causándome varias raspaduras y cayéndome un par de veces, a lo lejos escuchaba su voz contar lentamente, de 10 hacia atrás, cada número se acercaba más a mi final, a mi muerte.

Cuando finalmente llego al 1 apenas tuve tiempo de parpadear cuando ella ya estaba frente a mi, y esa sonrisa parecía no querer abandonar su rostro.

-Eres muy lenta niña- dijo antes de lanzarme contra un árbol, casi podría jurar que mi columna se había roto –Levántate- me ordeno en tono demandante y con dificultad lo hice, manteniéndome apoyada contra el árbol.

Me hizo una seña para que me acercara a ella y de nuevo obedecí, camine lentamente, tratando de soportar mi propio peso.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca levanto su mano y me abofeteo, fue tan fuerte que por poco y me rompía el cuello, pero lamentablemente no fue así.

De nuevo su maliciosa risa resonó entre el sepulcral silencio de la noche.

Me ordeno correr de nuevo, esta ves me caí y lastime vas veces debido a que la noche ya había hecho por completo su aparición y lo único que iluminaba mi camino era la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Esta vez no contó, simplemente apareció frente a mí y me estrello contra un árbol antes de romper mi brazo y mi pierna, grite de dolor, quería que esto terminara ya, quería simplemente morir.

Aun continuaba gritando cuando me tomo del brazo que solo tenia unas raspaduras y me lanzo contra otro árbol, quería pedir ayuda, quería llamar a Edward o Jake pero sabía que no podía, lo último que quería era que ella les hiciera algo, jamás me lo perdonaría.

De pronto sentí un liquido tibio caer por mi antebrazo, levante el brazo para observarme y note que sangraba, en menos de medio segundo Victoria estaba a mi lado con los ojos aún mas ennegrecidos y aterradores que antes.

Un profundo gruñido salio de su garganta y entonces supe que por fin mi agonía terminaría, por fin podría descansar.

Sus dientes se clavaron en mi brazo, y cuando creía que por fin todo terminaría una enorme agonía empezó, ahí donde sus dientes tocaban sentía como si quemara, como si mi piel estuviera en llamas.

Comencé a gritar, ya casi sin fuerzas, cada vez me debilitaba más debido a la perdida de sangre.

De pronto, sus dientes ya no tocaban mi piel, pero el fuego seguía ahí, mis ojos eran ya incapaces de ver claramente en la oscuridad del bosque, solo vislumbraba sombras moviéndose a una gran velocidad, unos gruñidos resonaron, y de pronto escuche unos aullidos.

Quería gritarles que se marcharan, que dejaran que me matara y que ellos se pusieran a salvo, pero era incapaz de formular una sola palabra, solo gritos de agonía salían de mis labios.

De pronto algo frío toco mi piel, y me sentí agradecida, ya que era como si mi cuerpo entero estuviera en llamas, sabía que era él, su tacto era el único que provocaba que placenteras descargas recorrieran mi cuerpo, aún cuando una terrible agonía me embargaba.

-Bella, amor vas a estar bien, te lo juro- su voz sonaba rota y llena de una profunda tristeza, ¿Por qué estaba triste? ¿Acaso algo le había ocurrido a Jake?

-Edward…- lo llame intentando contener mis gritos, pero me era imposible, cada vez el fuego crecía más y más, quemando cada parte de mi cuerpo, era como si en lugar de sangre por mis venas corriera fuego. –Edward por favor mátame, has que pare- le suplique entre sollozos y gritos de dolor.

Lo escuche comenzar a sollozar, seguro se sentiría culpable por no haber estado ahí conmigo, lo conocía muy bien, así que junte todas mis fuerzas y cerré mis labios, no quería que el sufriera por mi causa.

-Bella te prometo que pronto terminara- me consoló aun con su voz cargada de tristeza y desesperación, mientras que su mano acariciaba suavemente mi rostro.

-¿Por qué no haces algo para detenerlo, acaso quieres que se transforme?- era la voz de mi Jake, el estaba bien, quise decirle que todo estaría bien, que no tenía porque preocuparse, que yo soportaría este dolor, que estaba feliz de que se encontraran a salvo pero si habría mi boca solo gritos saldrían de ella.

-No puedo, es demasiado tarde, la ponzoña esta ya esta en todo su cuerpo- respondió Edward con odio y desesperación en su voz, no soportaba que el sufriera de esa forma.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Entonces solo nos queda esperar?- pregunto alguien más, era mi Sarah, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Acaso ella había luchado también?, ¿Como pudo permitirlo Jake? Pudo haber resultado herida.

Después de eso ya no escuche ningún sonido, solo dos respiraciones calmadas, de pronto el fuego creció, sentía como mis huesos rotos se reacomodaban de la manera más dolorosa posible, y como mi corazón latía increíblemente rápido, tanto que dolía.

Cada segundo el dolor aumentaba y simplemente no pude soportarlo más, comencé de nuevo a gritar, desesperada por el dolor, sentía mi cuerpo pesado, no podía moverme, y yo solo quería que apagaran el fuego que me consumía de a poco.

-Bella…- me llamo Edward intentando calmarme –todo estará bien, ya pronto terminara- su voz sonaba aun preocupada pero encontraba en ella un tono de asombro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jacob

-Esta pasando demasiado rápido, normalmente la transformación tarda 3 días, pero con ella, ya casi termina- dijo asombrado Edward y yo agradecí al cielo, sería incapaz de soportar esto 3 días. –Quizás debido a que su corazón estaba acelerado por la lucha eso ayudo a que la ponzoña se distribuyera más rápido por su cuerpo.-

Grite con todas mis fuerzas cuando sentí que mi corazón estaba ahora en llamas y a punto de ser consumido.

Y de pronto, se detuvo, todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento, todo se detuvo, ya no escuchaba, oía, ni olía nada, solo estaba yo en una profunda oscuridad, incapaz de moverme, pero finalmente en paz y agradecida de que por fin la muerte me hubiera alcanzado.

Edward's POV

Bella se había marchado, y sabía que tenía que darle un poco de tiempo para pensar y con suerte reconsideraría todo el asunto de la transformación, no quería ser yo quien le quitara el alma a un ángel, pero de ser la única forma para mantenerla a mi lado, lo haría, aún si eso me condenara más al infierno.

Decidí volver a casa y esperar a que ella estuviera lista para hablar, al llegar de inmediato supe que Alice me ocultaba algo, ya que en su mente podía escuchar como cantaba entonadamente el himno nacional de Francia, seguro Bella le había pedido que la transformara, pero eso no me molesto, ya que si ella en verdad lo quería, yo mismo lo haría, no volvería a perderla, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Un par de horas pasaron y aun no tenía noticias de Bella, comenzaba a preocuparme por ella, pero sabía que si algo ocurría Alice lo vería.

Me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar esa melodía que había pasado los últimos 16 años evitando, una nana, su nana.

Sabía que era el ser mas egoísta del universo, pero si para estar con ella tenía que condenarla a esta vida lo haría, siempre y cuando ella lo quisiera.

De pronto escuche como algo de vidrio se rompía en la cocina, la única a la que podría caérsele algo era Alice y solo cuando tenía una de sus visiones, así que preste mayor atención a sus pensamientos, y entonces la vi…

Gruñí instintivamente y salí a toda velocidad de la casa mientras pensaba en decirle a Alice que llamara a Jacob, sabía que ella lo vería y lo haría.

Corrí tan rápido como me era posible, pero aun así no fui lo suficientemente rápido, Bella estaba bastante alejada de Forks, y cuando finalmente llegue victoria se encontraba bebiendo de su brazo mientras mi Bella gritaba desesperadamente, le gruñí amenazadoramente haciendo que ella desviara su vista hacia a mi, me acerque rápidamente y la lance contra unos árboles.

De pronto Jacob estaba a mi lado, transformado en lobo y justo a mi otro lado un lobo más pequeño y de completamente blanco, era Sarah, ambos se abalanzaron contra Victoria y le arrancaron los brazos son una mordida, entonces me lance sobre ella arrancando su cabeza de una vez.

Terminaron de desmembrarla y después se fueron entre los árboles y regresaron otra vez como humanos y vestidos Jake con un short de mezclilla y Sara con un sencillo vestido, se acercaron de nuevo a los restos y les prendieron fuego, mientras yo me acerque hacia donde se encontraba Bella gritando desesperada.

-Bella, amor vas a estar bien, te lo juro- dije desesperado mientras acariciaba de su rostro, quise succionar la ponzoña, pero era demasiado tarde, podía escuchar como la densa ponzoña recorría sus venas, era inevitable ahora.

-Edward…- escuche su hermosa voz llamarme, cargada de tristeza y dolor, todo esto era mi culpa, no debí dejarla sola, creí que después de tantos años sin rastro alguno de Victoria ella simplemente lo había superado, o quizás estaba muerta, pero que tonto fui, debí saber que un vampiro jamás olvida.

Me quede ahí consolándola, mientras Jacob y Sarah me hacían preguntas, estaba dispuesto a transformarla, a hacerme a la idea de que ella fuera como yo, pero no de esta forma, no así.

Los minutos pasaban y me parecían eternos, solo quería que esto terminara, pero sabía que aún faltaba mucho para eso, y mi Bella parecía estar sufriendo cada vez más.

De pronto me di cuenta de que podía escuchar la ponzoña recorrer por completo su cuerpo, al parecer la transformación tardaría menos de lo normal, y le daba gracias a Dios por eso.

De pronto ella dejo de gritar, creí que ya todo había terminado, pero aun escuchaba su corazón latir frenéticamente, lo que significaba que aun estaba sufriendo, y yo no podía hacer nada más que sentirme impotente por no poder aliviar su dolor.

Comenzó a gritar de nuevo esta vez mas desgarradoramente, quería hacer que Victoria sufriera, que pagara caro por lo que mi Bella estaba sufriendo, entonces su corazón latió aun más rápido y de pronto… se detuvo, ella permanecía inmóvil, sin respirar, sin respirar, era como una estatua, y los cambios en ella eran notorios, su ya blanca piel era más pálida aun, y notaba la dureza en esta, increíblemente se veía aun más hermosa que antes, y eso jamás lo creí posible.

Me preocupe cuando pasaron varios minutos y ella seguía inmóvil.

-Bella… ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Bella estas bien?- la llame preocupado, temiendo que las cosas no hubieran salido bien.

* * *

Hola a todos ^^

Se que tarde bastante en actualizar esta historia pero... más vale tarde que nunca :)

Creo que me llego un poco de inspiración ^^ benditas sean las vacaciones jaja, espero poder actualizar de nuevo muy pronto, ahora que estoy relativamente libre ^^

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, ya falta muy poco para el final D: T.T

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ^^

Les deseo un feliz cumpleaños a todos los que cumplan o hayan cumplido recientemente y a los que no pues feliz no cumpleaños :)

Y si a ustedes también les dan vacaciones de semana santa pues felices vacaciones y disfrútenlas mucho ^^ que ya buena falta nos hacían.

Besos, Luna ^^


End file.
